Venomous
by Mattgasm
Summary: Sequel to Electrifying Emotions. An unknown threat looms over the city, forcing Peter to cooperate with an unlikely ally wielding strange abilities. Throughout the course, they unlock more secrets to this dangerous mystery. Will our web slinger learn to cooperate efficiently with this unexpected ally and protect his girlfriend, or will New York end up in ruins once more?
1. Mornings

**(Here's the sequel to Electrifying Emotions. I'll think of some other shit to write here later. This story will be longer than the previous one... just to let you know.)**

* * *

The night sky darkened the city, as rain poured down onto the streets of Queens, thunder clapping as lightning struck in the distance. On an empty highway, a single truck road into the off ramp, now officially entering the city. Inside were two men: the passenger and the driver. The driver took a sip from his drink while the other guy continued to chew his gum, looking out the window out of boredom.

The windshield wipers were constantly moving as rain continued to pour down onto the truck and Queens. The two sat in quiet as the only sounds were the engine, the constant rain pouring down from the sky, the windshield wipers doing their work, and the radio playing music.

_-eeeeeel! It's all I need to get to where I'm going-_

The truck drove down an empty street, splashing water from the gutters onto the sidewalk. They managed to drench a kid wearing a hoodie with his hood over his head and his hands in his pockets. The kid in question got drenched with water, whom immediately screamed in fear as he ran away behind the corner. For a brief moment, a light shined on his face, revealing that he had a star shaped scar on his face while yellow electricity emitted from his body.

The truck continued on with it's route as it approached a building, the logo covered by the thick rain and slight fog. It eventually backed up to a garage door, with said door opening; after it opened, several armed men walked out of the building, as the truck officially parked in the driveway.

At that moment, the garage door opened, prompting some of the armed men to head inside to grab it's contents. Shortly after, the men came walking out the back of the truck, carrying boxes of unknown contents. Finally, a single figure stepped out of the truck. Said figure appeared to be a woman of an athletic build while she wore silver leather clothing, as well as silver hair that was put in a bun. Her entire clothing was silver. Silver boots. Silver gloves. Silver headband. Silver everything, and all leather as well.

The woman walked into the garage bay, meeting some other armed men that were revealed to be inside. At that moment, the sounds of footsteps could be heard as a person approached said woman.

"Silver Sablinova." the person greeted, appearing to be a male thanks to the voice alone.

"I prefer if you call me, Silver Sable." Sable replied in a slight, Eastern-European accent.

"I assume everything went well, yes?" asked the man.

"There were slight complications regarding the bridge toll but… you don't need to worry." Sable replied as she grew a faint smile. "Everything is accounted for, Mr…" she lingered on, indicating that she didn't know his name.

"Just call me… the Big Man." the man replies.

Thunder clapped at that moment as lightning struck down onto the Earth.

* * *

The morning sun hit a window of an apartment, shining it's rays inside the room the window belongs to. Inside was a small bedroom with many accessories and decorations scattered around the area. An iMac with a wireless mouse sat on top of a desk with a Senpai Dozer bobble head from Payday 2 next to it.

Over by the other side of the room was an open closet that was filled with many dark colored clothes, mostly hoodies and baggy T-Shirts, as well as a single leather jacket inside; a pair of boots and several dark colored sneakers could be seen lazily scattered and thrown inside at the bottom of the closet.

A desk sat at the end of the bed, with a flat screen TV on top of it so that way the TV was directly in front of the person watching it. There was a bookshelf at the far end of the room with one of the boxes in the shelf was titled "Zombie Outbreak" visible. There was also a "in case of emergency, break glass" attachment on his wall with what appeared to be a flare gun inside. Next to the emergency case was a poster of _Stranger Things_ nailed to the wall.

Finally, a person was sound asleep in their bed, their face turned towards a wall while they were covered by dark blue sheets. An Illuminati poster was tapped over the bed while above the bed was a hook with a strap dangling off it for some reason. There was a small desk next to the bed with a TV remote and a cellphone on it, along with some antidepressant pills and Melatonin pills as well. At that moment, an orange tabby cat jumped on the bed and began nudging the person underneath the sheets, prompting them to wake up while groaning in the process.

The person underneath the sheets was revealed to be Shane Hertz, whom began to pet the cat that began nudging his face with her nose.

"Hey, Emerald." he said in a tired voice. "Here to wake me up, huh?"

Emerald meowed as she began to purr loudly before she snuggled up against his face, laying on his chest while she rested her head against his cheek. Shane laughed as he began to pet his cat before kissing her repeatedly.

He began to get out of his bed as Emerald jumped down, rubbing up against his bare legs. His nighttime uniform was revealed to be a baggy gray T-shirt with several stains on them, black basketball shorts and black socks. He stretched his entire body, waking himself up and preparing to start the day.

About fifteen minutes later, Shane already took a shower and walked back in his room, wearing a towel over his private area. He walked to his drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers before slipping them on. He took off his towel and hung it behind his door, before heading over to his desk to spray on some deodorant on his body.

He walked over to his closet and picked out a set of clothes he would wear for the day. His clothing consisted of a white T-shirt with the words "Color blind people won't get this joke", followed by a color blind test with the dots that spelt out "I hate color blind people". He wore a worn out black BURTON hoodie over it as well as baggy black jeans, sporting white sneakers underneath. He grabbed his signature gray beanie and placed it over his head.

Now dressed for the day, Shane exited his bedroom with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He walked into his living room where his father was watching the news.

"'K, I'm leaving, dad." Shane announced.

"Oh, wait, hold on." his dad said as he placed his coffee cup on the table. He got up from his seat as he walked up to his son, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Stay safe out there, alright?"

"Yes, I hear you." Shane replied.

"I mean it, Shane." his dad continued. "I just want you to be safe. You're the only thing I have left in my life."

Shane sighed tiredly. "I know. I know." he responded. "But look, I gotta go. Otherwise I'm gonna be late."

"Alright." his dad said. "Sorry to stop you… I love you."

"Love you too, dad." Shane said as he made his way to the door exit.

"And look both ways before crossing!" his dad let out his final shout as Shane closed the door.

* * *

Shane walked down the sidewalk wielding his backpack that was lazily slumped over his right shoulder, a carefree expression on his face as he chewed mint gum. He walked passed a group of three young adults, all having sketchy appearances. They all looked at each other before nodding, silently agreeing on something before they began stalking Shane.

He continued to walk down the empty sidewalk with the same carefree expression on his face. That is, until he turned his head to the right to see a building under construction. However, this was all a decoy as he was really spying on the three thugs that were tailing behind him in the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes as he turned to head down an empty alley to lure the thugs away from the public.

Sure enough, the thugs followed Shane and were now alone with him; Shane stopped walking and stood there, facing the opposite direction of the thugs.

"You know," he started out. "if you guys are trying to get away with a mugging with a possible murder, don't dress like you're about to commit both crimes. Wise advice from a kid who grew up in 4 cities in two different countries across the globe. You guys _suck_ at tailing victims, you know that right?"

"Looks like we have a wise guy on our hands." said the leader of the thugs.

Shane widened his eyes in disbelief. "Did you really just say 'wise guy on our hands'?" he asked. "What year do you think we're in? 1933?"

"Keep smart talking us and soon you'll end up dead in this alley, bitch." the second thug threatened.

Shane turned around, having a quite calm expression on his face despite the situation he was in. "Did your mother not love you?" he asked. The three thugs were all taken back on how cool, calm, and collected he was being at the moment. "Like, I understand that parental figures must've been a tough time in your guy's lives, or maybe you hung out with the wrong crowd or something. Point is, I don't care. Why? Because I'm better than any of you and will always be better than any of you. As far as I know, I'm more successful than you guys in this point of my life, and I'm only a Junior in high school. I want to take a guess one which year you dropped out. I want to say that the first one dropped out during Freshman year while the other two bozos dropped out in maybe their Sophomore years, or probably didn't attend high school at all. Am I right? Genuine question though, am I right, like I really want to know if I'm right or wrong here."

The leader of the thugs grew a scowl as he charged at Shane with murderous eyes; he rose his fist in the air, prepared to lay down a powerful punch. Before he could even make contact with Shane, a black slimy tendril emerged from behind Shane's back, quickly gripping tightly around the thug's wrist, causing him to yelp in pain. Shane suddenly grabbed the thug by the throat, choking him a bit as he glared at the thug straight into his eyes.

At that moment, black slime covered Shane's entire body as he transformed into something big and monstrous. The other two thugs looked up in fear as they backed up a bit. Shane completely transformed into a huge, black slimed covered monster with huge blank white eyes and razor sharp teeth with a long, pointy, saliva covered tongue as it maliciously grinned at the thug leader.

**You dare prey on an innocent teenager for your own greedy desires?** The monster asked in a low, devilish voice. **Pathetic. We will eat your limbs piece by piece until you're just a torso and a head before we bite off your entire head, leaving you as just an armless, legless, faceless thing, rollin' down the street. Like a turd, in the wind. Do you feel me?**

"What the… HELL are you, man?!" the thug shouted.

The monster grinned even bigger as it got closer to him.

**Call us… Venom…** The thug gulped in fear as his breath got shaky and rapid. **For your information, we are quite hungry. We did not eat what you humans call breakfast. So… you will do.**

At that moment, a gunshot was heard as a bullet penetrated Venom's neck. He stood there as he turned to the person who shot him, unfazed by the bullet. There he saw the other two thugs holding up a gun and a knife in their hands. Growling at them, Venom threw the leader toward a wall, knocking him to the ground.

Venom immediately grabbed thug who shot him and quickly crushed his entire hand, causing him to scream out in pain. Afterwards, he lifted him up by his arm and threw him so hard against the ground that his entire arm ripped out of his body as well as left a huge crater in the ground with the dead thug lying in it. He carelessly threw the arm away before he turned to the third thug with the knife in his hand.

The thug dropped his knife and began to make a run for it; however, he was suddenly stopped when a black tendril wrapped out his body and was quickly pulled back into the alley. Venom grabbed the third thug and lifted him into the air before slamming him down onto his knee, completely breaking his back as a loud SNAP could be heard in the alley.

Venom dropped the corpse of the third thug before he turned to his first victim, the leader of the group. Said leader was trying his best to get up, only receiving minor injuries as he was thrown towards a wall. He got up in a wobbly state, trying to balance himself. However, because of his current condition, he was immediately grabbed by Venom whom laid a hand on his shoulder.

The leader looked up to see Venom giving him a toothy, malicious grin.

**Now,** Venom began. **where were we?**

The leader began to silently cry as his mouth trembled; Venom licked his lips as he opened his mouth and chomped down onto the head of the thug, ripping it completely off his body. Venom swallowed the head before he eventually retreated back into his host, returning control back to Shane Hertz.

Shane blinked rapidly before his head shook a little bit, as he was just woken up from a trance. He looked down to see the several deformed corpses of the thugs around him. However, his carefree, calm expression retained as he shrugged it off. He began walking out of the alley casually, as if nothing happened.

"Did you have to go overboard with them?" Shane asked no one.

**They were a threat.** Venom's voice could be heard inside his head.

"They weren't a threat, they were just hooligans." Shane told him. He suddenly smiled a little bit. "But, I gotta admit… that was cool."

**Thank you.**

"No problem, dude." Shane yawned into the back of his hand. "Alright, so… I'm late as it is. So that means no more street snacks, got it."

**Understood.**

"Glad you do." Shane replied. "Don't worry, we'll eat later today at lunch and we're having what I'm gonna get. Today is Taco Tuesday and I am hyped for some steak tacos. I think that's a good enough compromise, right?"

**As long as we eat, I can't complain.**

"It's better than my liver." Shane nonchalantly said. "Alright, so what's a walk to school without a little bit of music so I'm gonna need you to shut up now, alright?" Shane said as he placed his earbuds in his ears.

**Do not ever tell me to shut up ever again or I will eat your kidney, do you understand?**

"Yes, daddy." Shane sarcastically said.

**What was that?**

"Yes, _sir._" Shane corrected himself.

**That is much better.**

Shane quickly typed up a song into the search bar of the app he was using before pressing play. A cool rhythm guitar with drums could be heard at the beginning, prompting Shane to dance a little bit as he walked down the sidewalk.

_**Venomous**_

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_

_I'm a woman's man, no time to talk_

_Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around_

_Since I was born_

"Heeeey, Shane!" exclaimed a hot dog vendor as Shane walked passed.

"Hey, wassup, Percy." Shane greeted as he shook hands with him. "You good?"

Percy nodded his head as Shane continued to walk down the street; he nodded his head in rhythm as he walked down the sidewalk, passing by a man playing a guitar at the corner of the street with a case filled with money.

_And now it's alright, it's okay_

_And you may look the other way_

_We can try to understand_

_The New York Times' effect on man_

Down the sidewalk, a prostitute stood at the corner, slightly swaying her butt around as she turned around, seeing Shane approaching. She put on a seductive smile as she bent over to flirt with the teen.

"Hey, baby." she said in a seductive voice. "You wanna have a good time?"

Shane ignored her attempts as he walked passed her, continuing to bob his head to the music. He began to mouth to the music with a slight smile on his face.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_

_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_

He approached a crosswalk as he began crossing it, almost getting hit by a car in the process. The car suddenly stopped as Shane backed up a bit, holding his hand out to warn the person behind the wheel. Thinking nothing of it, Shane continued to walk down the crosswalk as the car drove away, throwing an apologetic wave in the process.

Shane slightly adjusted his beanie as he walked through a construction site, passing a teenaged girl his age who made no eye contact with him. As he was a curious teen, Shane turned his head to see the girl's thick butt through her sweatpants, swaying almost angelic as she walked away from him.

The girl turned her head, making eye contact with Shane as if knowing he would look. She gave a seductive and flirtatious smirk as she winked at him. Shane chuckled to himself as he nodded his head at her in a greeting; she waved back at him in a flirtatious manner as the two continued on with their day.

_Well now, I get low and I get high_

_And if I can't get either, I really try_

_Got the wings of heaven on my shoes_

_I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose_

Shane turned the corner, almost running into a bicyclist along the way but swiftly moved out of the way just in time, as he continued on with his walk. He nodded his head at a stranger he knew, greeting him with his head nod; said stranger waved at him as he drank his cup of coffee.

_You know it's alright, it's okay_

_I'll live to see another day_

_We can try to understand_

_The New York Times' effect on man_

Shane stopped by a newspaper stand, looking into it and reading the latest article from the Daily Bugle.

**WHO IS SPIDER-MAN?**

Shane blinked his eyes as he gave the newspaper article a blank look, thinking nothing of it. He left the stand, running late as it is, as he placed his hands in his pocket and continued to give off his carefree expression. He could care less about Spider-Man's identity.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_

_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_

Shane turned the corner, heading down an alley between two apartments. There he approached a dead end, which took the shape and form of a brick wall. Thanks to the Venom symbiote inside his body, Shane used his enhanced abilities to easily jump over the 8 feet wall of brick, landing swiftly on the other side, doing a roll to break his fall. He dusted off some dirt off his clothes as a few bystanders look at him with surprised expressions.

Shane wiped his upper lip, having an itch on it, as he wrinkled his nose, feeling mucus running inside. He swiped some hair away from his face as he continued to walk down the sidewalk. Afterwards, he came across a group of people waiting at a crosswalk. Without hesitation, Shane walked through the busy road as the red hand light was still shown at the crosswalk sign.

As he was halfway through the crosswalk, the light changed into a white man, however Shane was almost across at the time. Living in New York, some people tend to know how to navigate through the busy city and to get to their destination as fast as possible. Shane was one of these people.

_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_

_Somebody help me, yeah_

_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah _

_I'm stayin' alive_

Shane turned the corner and began walking through a basketball court, several kids occupying as they played a game of basketball. Shane wasn't even paying attention when he stopped in place, letting a kid run past him; afterwards, he took a huge step forward, a kid barely missing him from behind.

Shane heard the ball bouncing his way as he extended his hand, grabbing the ball. He dribbled the ball in place as he turned around, looking at the hoop on the other side of the court. He dribbled the ball some more before he threw the ball; the basketball went through the hoop net, creating a nice SWISH sound.

The players all cheered as he Shane fist bumped a few of them before waving them goodbye. He exited the basketball courts as he began jaywalking across the street, not even looking if there were any cars coming his way.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_

_I'm a woman's man, no time to talk_

_Music loud and women warm_

_I've been kicked around since I was born_

He continued to walk down the sidewalk before he looked up, seeing New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man swing overhead. He thought nothing of the spandex hero as he continued to walk down the sidewalk, letting out a huge, tiresome breath of air he didn't know he was holding in the process.

He adjusted his earbuds as he felt they were falling out of his ears; at that moment, up above, a huge branch suddenly fell out of a tree and began falling directly towards the unsuspecting Shane.

_And now it's all right, it's okay_

_And you may look the other way_

_We can try to understand_

_The New York Times' effect on man_

However, he didn't move nor care about the branch heading his way for some reason. Instead, black slimy tendrils emerged from his back and grabbed the falling branch before snapping it in two. Shane retained his 'don't care' expression as he blinked nonchalantly while the two pieces of the same branch was dropped to the ground; the black slimy tendrils retreated back into his body as he continued to walk down the sidewalk.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_

_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_

Finally, after a long journey, Shane found his way to Midtown School of Science and Technology, with the school bell ringing in the distance. He didn't care about running or jogging to get to class on time, as he thought he had enough time. Oh how he was wrong.

He lazily yawned as he wiped some hair away from mouth, passing a parked school bus before he jaywalked across the street. Shane jumped over a high fence and landed on the other side, doing a roll once again to break his fall. He bobbed his head to the song he was listening to again as a smile grew upon his face.

_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me_

_Somebody help me, yeah_

_Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah_

_I'm stayin' alive_

He took out the earbuds in his ears and placed them in his jacket pocket as he approached the front doors of the school. He grabbed the handles and pulled on them, only to find out that they were locked afterwards.

"Locked." he said to himself. "And there's a guard inside, so we can't smash through."

**Is it mandatory that we have to attend school?**

"Of course it's mandatory." Shane. "I can't, like, NOT go to school, otherwise I'll look suspicious. If I don't go to school unexcused my dad is gonna think I'm off doing drugs somewhere like Parker. He tends to overthink simple situations a lot."

**We could try climbing through the window.**

"And immediately get caught?" Shane asked. "No, no. Bad idea. Worst idea in the book. Why would you even suggest that?" Shane suddenly looked up at the roof, an idea forming in his head. "We could try up." he suggested.

* * *

Inside the school, Mrs. Warren was in the front of the class while her students took their seats. Cindy was sitting next to an empty seat which belonged to a former student and a former friend of hers.

"Now, class," she began. "I just want to remind you all that it has been officially one month since… Max stopped attending school and sadly passed on."

"Kaboom." Flash whispered, referencing Electro's supposed 'death'.

"He was a student with great potential and with a brilliant mind as well… However, life works in funny ways and unfortunately for Max, he was involved in a terrible accident that not only changed him and turned him into a supervillain, but as well turned him insane… We all know how he went and how Spider-Man saved the day."

In the back, Michelle and Peter glanced at each other, smiling a bit before paying attention back to their teacher up front.

"I just thought it was an appropriate time to remind you all that we lost a soul in our class. He was a student, a classmate, and as well as a friend to some people." Mrs. Warren said; Cindy looked down in sadness in the process. "He will be missed…" A moment of silence passed through the air before she spoke up again. "Alright, well let's continue on from yesterday, shall we? Who here can tell me-"

At that moment, a black figure jumped towards the window, scaring everyone. They all turned to see the black figure climbing up the wall before disappearing above the window. Every student sat there in scared silence, trying to comprehend what just happened just now.

"You all saw that, right?" asked Ned out loud.

Venom climbed to the top of the school before the symbiote retreated back inside Shane's body, giving him control once more. Shane blew a breath of air as he approached an air vent, getting an idea upon seeing it.

"How do you do in tight spaces?" Shane asked Venom.

* * *

The school hallway was dead quiet, not a single sound was heard. That is, until the air vent was forced open, the opening dangling from the ceiling. At that moment, Shane climbed down and landed on the ground, falling a little bit on his butt before he regained his composure. He stood back up, wiping dust off his clothes as a tendril emerged from his back and closed the vent opening behind him.

"Woo." Shane said aloud. "That was exhilarating."

Back in Mrs. Warren's class, everyone was gathered by the windows, trying to see if they could spot the figure that they thought was still clinging on the wall.

"Do you see it?" asked Betty.

"I don't see anything." Ned replied.

At that moment, the classroom door opened, prompting everyone to turn around to see Shane walking in, having a smile on his face.

"Sorry, I'm late." Shane apologized. "I got mugged in alleyway."

"What?!" Mrs. Warren exclaimed as everyone else grew wide eyes in shock. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Shane replied. "Spider-Man saved me and all that shit."

Michelle turned to Peter, giving him a quizzical look; Peter, in response, shrugged, having no idea what Shane was talking about.

"Why're you guys gathered together at the window?" Shane asked. "What? You see Iron Man or something? Maybe a cool bird… A flying turd."

"We saw a monster climb up the wall." Abe responded.

Shane gave his friend a deadpan look. "Yeah, okay." he responded in an emotionless voice.

"Alright, students," Mrs. Warren called out. "let's get back to our seats. Whatever that thing was is gone now so let's get back to the class at hand, shall we?"

Everyone returned to their seats as Shane made his way to the back of the class as he sat at the very back alone with no partner. "I thought I told you to be more careful?" Shane whispered.

**Apologies.**

"Alright, class," Mrs. Warren spoke up. "let's continue on from yesterday. Who can solve this equation on the board?"

Shane looked up, seeing the familiar equation he once solved. "Didn't I just answer that same equation last month during Decathlon?"

"No one asked you, Shane." Flash called out from the back.

Shane's suddenly gave Flash a monstrous, toothy grin, scaring the rich jerk in his place. Mrs. Warren stared at Shane with a careless and tired expression on his face.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that." Mrs. Warren said to herself. "And Ned, stop playing World of Warcraft while I'm teaching."

Ned continued to tap repeatedly and violently on his keyboard, more focused on the video game he was playing instead of the class at hand.

"Ned?" Mrs. Warren called out once more.

Ned continued to ignore her and continued to play his video game, prompting her to sigh in annoyance and exhaustion. Ned suddenly stopped playing his game as he looked up at the class' teacher.

"Sorry, I had to kill this hacker so he wouldn't steal all of my weapons." Ned explained.

"You have time to play games at home." Mrs. Warren replied. "Right now, you're in Physics class. Speaking of Physics class, there's an announcement I want to make."

"Didn't you already make an announcement?" Michelle asked from the back of the class.

"Yes, but this one actually involves about the class." Mrs. Warren replied. "Today, I'm assigning you in pairs to work on a project about velocity, and by assigning you in pairs, I mean 'I'm assigning you in pairs'. You don't get to choose your partners for this. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not!" Shane exclaimed from the back of the class.

"For that, Shane, I'm assigning you a partner I know you don't like." Mrs. Warren said aloud. "Shane, you are partners with Peter Parker."

"Huh?" questioned Peter as he turned to Shane.

Shane as well gave a quizzical look at the teacher, baffled as to why she thought he didn't like Peter. "But I uh- I don't- I have no- Okay." Shane stopped himself before he could ruin anything.

"Good." Mrs. Warren said in a satisfied tone.

**Why does she think you do not like this kid?**

"Uuuuuuuhhh…" Shane looked up at the air as he tried to think of an answer.

* * *

Peter was shown walking in the hallways carrying a stack of books while trying to navigate through the crowded hallways. At that moment, Shane walked from behind Peter and smacked the stack of books out of his hands, leaving the disguised web slinger to pick them up as Shane walked away.

* * *

Peter unwrapped a sandwich at the lunch table, about to take a bite out of it. Shane suddenly appeared out of left field and tapped on his shoulder before stepping in the other direction. While Peter turned to see who tapped on his shoulder, Shane came from the side and stole his sandwich and began eating it.

"Hey!" Peter shouted in anger as Shane walked away.

* * *

Three closed bathroom stalls were shown as Peter walked into frame, heading to the far left one by the wall. He closed the door and at the same time, Shane opened up the other stall and walked out, but not before throwing a balloon full of water behind him, striking Peter directly.

The sounds of shoes squeaking followed by a loud bang and Peter's grunts and groans of pain could be heard. Suddenly, Peter's arm slipped from underneath the stall as he groaned in pain some more.

* * *

Back in the present, Shane continued to look up in the air, still baffled at the situation at hand.

"No idea." Shane finally answered.

"And finally, Ned you will be paired with Michelle." Mrs. Warren finished. "Is everyone happy with their assigned partners?"

"No." Abe said aloud, eyeing Flash from across the room.

"Good." Mrs. Warren ignored him. "Your project sheets are on your desk so get with your partners to come up with a plan. I'll be at my desk if anyone needs anything."

Everyone got up from their seats to head to their assigned partners, either willingly or unwillingly. Shane stayed at the back of the class, not feeling like moving at all. That and Michelle was at the desk next to him, and Ned was on his way over there. So it would make sense for Peter to head to the back of the class so he could sit near his best friends.

He saw it as an absolute win.

Shane continued to read whatever he was reading on his phone, which was a Reddit page titled r/therewasanattempt. Through the corner of his eye, he could see Peter walking up to him and taking the empty seat next to him.

"Sup, Parker." Shane greeted.

"Hey, Shane." Peter greeted back. "Sooooo… Ready to start this project or are you not happy with me as your partner?"

Shane turned to face his partner. "Peter," he began. "you flake at anything at any given chance in the day, you have zero artistic training, you have no skills in anything whatsoever and you never have anything interesting to say. I would say you're overqualified to even be in this class." Shane gave him a reassuring smile.

Peter looked at him with a confused expression, baffled as to what he meant and said. "Thank you? I think." he replied in a questionable tone.

"Anyway, shut up, and take a look at this." Shane said as he showed Peter his phone.

Peter looked at the image on his phone, confused as to what he was looking at. "What is this?" he asked.

"That, my indolent idiot, is a Sopwith Camel." Shane started to explain. "Standard issue of the British Royal Flying Corps as well as the Naval Air Service and Royal Air Force used by the Western Front Allies during 1917 of World War 1. Stop manufacturing these things in 1920."

Peter looked at him with confusion in his eyes as well as a raised eyebrow. "What's your point?" he asked.

Shane lowered his phone as he got closer to Peter. "My point is, alright, this is my point…" Shane spoke. "We do a presentation talking about how flying aircrafts have evolved throughout the years and talk about how they improved their speed and acceleration. We can talk about various points in time when they started making planes and reference when they were used, whether in war or to travel the globe… fly into buildings- Point is, we can create a timeline of when these aircrafts were made and talk about how science and technology improved their overall velocity."

Peter looked at him with impressed eyes, genuinely impressed at Shane's, the one kid who was the weirdest out of anyone in the school, brilliant idea.

"That's… actually a really good idea, Shane." Peter said, smiling at him.

Shane smirked at him as he began tapping the side of his head. "Black guy ta-"

"Yeah, I know." Peter interrupted him. Shane gave him a disappointed look afterwards. "So, do you wanna work tonight or-"

"I'm actually busy tonight." Shane interjected.

**Busy with what?**

"You know, feeding you." Shane whispered as he looked slightly to the right.

Peter raised an eyebrow at Shane's odd behavior, wondering why he was talking to himself. "Oooookay?" Peter wondered out loud. "Uuuuuh, so what about tomorrow night?"

"I'm free tomorrow." Shane replied.

**Are you sure you do not need to "surf the web" tomorrow night?**

"Shut up." Shane said a little too loud.

"I didn't say anything." Peter said, feeling hurt.

"Not you." Shane replied in a harsh tone. "Yeah, we'll work on it tomorrow. Does six sound good?"

"Uh, yeah." Peter replied.

"Good, cuz that wasn't up for debate." Shane replied. Peter raised an eyebrow at him. "Now, you can go to your little power ranger friends over there while I keep to myself over here because frankly no one ever wants to hang out with me, I kind of accepted that fact a long time ago." Shane said quickly, taking a huge breath of air.

Peter looked at him before turning around to head to his friends, leaving Shane to himself. He sighed in relief as he leaned back in his chair, resting his feet up on the table.

"I think that went well." Shane said to himself.

**That went as bad as it could get, Shane.**

"Who asked you?" Shane replied. "You're just an alien symbiote living inside my body that I picked up at San Francisco."

**I think I might know why people do not want to hang out with you.**

"Really?" Shane asked in a sarcastic manner. "Mind telling me as to _why_ people don't want to hang out with me?"

**Do you mind if I impure you with 600 million years of alien wisdom then?**

"Of course. I'm all ears." Shane replied in a happy manner.

**Try.**

"Uh-huh."

**Harder.**

"Yeah…"

**Not. To be a dick.**

Shane left his mouth slightly open as he retained his dumb smile, shocked at Venom's answer. "Oh." he simply said.

Peter approached Michelle's table, where his best friend and girlfriend were at, talking about their current project. "Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." his girlfriend replied. "Just talking about the project."

"MJ says she wants to do a presentation on how fast a body can fall when dropped off the Empire State Building." Ned explained.

Peter turned to his girlfriend with a slightly concerned expression. "Wwhyyy would you suggest that?" he asked cautiously.

"Because when I was little, I saw a man commit suicide by jumping off the Empire building." Michelle explained casually.

"Jesus, MJ." Peter said in a horrified expression.

"What, I didn't say I liked it." Michelle replied. "I was 6! I was traumatized! I still am!"

"Well that's good to know." Peter said.

"Yeah, good to know that our MJ has feelings." Ned says out loud.

"I'm Peter's MJ, I'm not yours." Michelle retorted.

"Aww." Peter said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, but I'm saying 'our' as a whole." Ned clarified. "Like, we're your only friends… Well technically I'm your only friend and Peter's your boyfriend."

"Yes, but there's still 'friend' in boyfriend." Michelle replied.

"True. True."

"Speaking of death, have you guys heard about the recent murders happening all over the city?" Michelle spoke up.

From across the room, Shane looked up from his phone after hearing the word "murders" come up.

"Yeah, I heard." Ned confirmed. "I heard that their heads were ripped off their bodies."

Shane lowered his feet off the table as he sat in a proper form, taking one earbud out of his ear so he could listen more clearly.

"I heard that they're happening all over the city. Like, in really sketchy places, like, back alley's, crack houses, even the local gangs have taken a mighty death toll." Michelle responded.

Shane leaned in closer, trying to get a better hear of the conversation.

"They're mostly men, too, I heard." Ned adds on. "It's rarely ever women and never any children."

"Well that's good." Michelle says.

"Peter, why aren't you on top of this?" asked Ned.

"Be… cause I wasn't aware until now." Peter replies. "Are you guys serious?"

"Yeah, we're serious!" Michelle exclaims. "How have you not heard about these murders?"

"Being I'm busy most of the time!" Peter defends himself. "I can't keep track of everything that happens in the city. There's only one of me!"

"And only one gruesome serial killer." Michelle replies.

"How do you know it's only one guy?" Ned asks, turning towards her. "For all we know, it could be a whole gang doing this, what with the amount of bodies and everything."

Shane turned around, having a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"Oh crap." he whispers to himself.

"Because I know the M.O. of the killer." Michelle replies. "The unsub has the same M.O. as the same killer that was in San Francisco."

Ned's eyes widened, as did Shane's in secret.

"You don't mean-" Ned begins to say.

"Oh, I _mean_…" Michelle smiles knowingly as she nods her head. "The San Fran Demon is in New York."

"AW CRAP!" Shane suddenly shouts at the top of his lungs, standing up at lightning fast speeds.

Everything went quiet in the classroom as all eyes were on Shane, whom stood in the back of the class awkwardly, flashing a nervous smile.

"As in… 'aw crap' I gotta take a… a crap." Shane tried to make up an excuse, nervously chuckling a little bit. Mrs. Warren gave him a deadpan expression, which only made Shane even more nervous. "Do you mind if I uh… take care of… my business?" he asked, pointing to the wall.

"Make it fast." Mrs. Warren replies as she returns to her magazine. "Wouldn't want you messing up my classroom."

"Yeah, like what happened last month with Ma- Ma- Ma- Ma- Flash." Shane stuttered, almost heading to sensitive territory.

Flash gave him an offended look as Shane quickly sped across the classroom. As he approached the door, a symbiote tendril came out of his chest and opened the door for him, going unnoticed by his classmates. Once the door was closed, everyone returned to what they were doing. Only Peter, Ned, and Michelle gave each other quizzical expressions, wondering why Shane was suddenly acting weird.

* * *

"We are screwed!" Shane shouted inside the bathroom, pacing back and forth while hysterically freaking out.

**We are not screwed!**

"Yes, we are!" Shane replied back angrily. "I didn't know there was a name for us back in the west coast?! Did you?! The San Fran Demon! There was an M.O.- _WE_ have an M.O.!"

**You need to stop freaking out!**

"No!" Shane shouted back. "I have every reason to be freaking out! If people start connecting the dots, then they're gonna realize that _WE_ were in San Francisco at the time! They're gonna realize that the murders started happening when _WE_ came back!"

A kid in a stall was curled up on the toilet, head planted on the wall as a scared expression was plastered on his face.

"WE messed up! WE. MESSED. UP!" Shane continued to shout.

"I don't feel safe." the kid whimpered.

"And what about the law enforcement?" Shane asked. "If those pigs realizes- No, no, finds out about the connections, we are D-O-N-E FU-"

**They will not find out.**

"How do you know?!" Shane asked angrily.

**Because over the course of my time here on this world, I have come to realize that the police in your world are lazy and unmotivated.**

"Yeah, that was the west coast PD." Shane explained. "Here in the east coast, they tend to take things _much_ more seriously."

**Because of a different coast?**

"No, because New York is filled with all kinds of crime." Shane explained. "Murder. Trafficking. Terrorism. The police need to take these crimes seriously, otherwise it'll turn into a war zone!"

At that moment, a kid entered the bathroom, prompting Shane to quickly turn his head to him. At that moment, his face semi-mutated into Venom's own face, giving off a horrific face that could only be born in a horror film.

"G**E**T **O**U**T**!" Shane shouted in a low, devilish voice.

The student immediately ran out of the bathroom, almost slipping in the process. The sound of a door closing could be heard as Shane continued on with his freak out.

"I don't know what to do." Shane says, freaking out a bit more. "I don't think I can keep this… keep _YOU_ a secret anymore. We should've stayed back in San Francisco! Why did we come back here?!"

**You are not helping either of us by freaking out, Shane. So calm down and let me deal with this.**

"Let _you_ deal with this?" Shane asked in bewilderment. "You're the one hiding in plain sight! My personal life- No… My _ENTIRE_ life in danger! We gotta stop with the late night feedings."

**We both know that if we stop feeding on live meat, then I will be forced to eat your internal organs for survival.**

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I know. I know. I know." Shane repeated. He heavily sighed as he grabbed his face in tiredness. "What if we came up with a compromise. Maybe we change up how we do this in a different way."

**Like eating the entire body?**

"Oh, God, please don't even suggest that." Shane said in disgust. "I'm okay with biting scumbag's heads off but I draw the line at consuming the entire body."

**Then I do not see a compromise that we can agree on, Shane.**

"I know! That's the problem!" Shane shouted. "If we continue on like this, we'll get caught. If we change it up a notch, you'll eat my liver. Either way, I am SCREWED!"

**WE are screwed, Shane.**

"But just a minute ago, you said we weren't! What changed your mind?!" Shane angrily asked.

**You… You did, Shane.**

Shane let out an exasperated sigh as he grabbed his face once again. "Look, we'll deal with this later." he said in a tiresome voice. "I just want to get through the day… We'll do _one_ more night of feeding and then after that, we call it off. Lay low for a while. You can sustain your hunger on tater tots and chocolate from now on until we find a solution. Nothing ever lasts forever and eventually, opportunities come knocking on your door… You just gotta figure out which one you want to let in."

**That was very sentimental. I'm not gonna lie.**

"Thank you." Shane says as he smiled a bit.

**I hate sentimental.**

"Okay, I'm gonna purposely blast heavy metal again tonight." Shane threatens as he makes his way to the door. "That sound good?"

**NO!**

The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing was heard afterwards, as the entire bathroom went dead quiet. At that moment, the kid in the stall opened up the door, peeking his head from behind the corner.

"You still here?" he asked, thinking Shane was still in the bathroom.

* * *

**(Oooh boy! What a start huh?... I don't know. I don't want to get too cocky.)**


	2. We are Venom

**(addykuluki98, to answer your question and suggestion… no…**

…

**Alright, back to the story.)**

* * *

A car drove passed a few pedestrians walking on a sidewalk, including one Shane Hertz. He continued to mindlessly saunter down the sidewalk as many civilians walked passed him. He had a carefree expression, although it looked like it was combined with a look of worry. He heavily sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, perspiring a bit heavily for some reason.

He eventually came across a group huddled together, all murmuring to each other. He barged his way to the front of the crowd to see a CSI team in the same alleyway that Shane, or in this case, Venom fought the three thugs from this morning.

"I'm gonna need everyone to back up! Come on! Back up!" exclaimed a police officer.

"What's going on?" asked Shane.

The officer in question turned to look at Shane. "I can't give too many details but essentially there's been three murders in this here alley." the officer explained. Shane tilted his head to see a pair of lifeless legs surrounded by the CSI team. "What is this city coming to recently? Gruesome murders."

Shane looked away, having a somewhat scared expression on his face. He shook his head as he walked out of the crowd, jaywalking across the street. He passed by a street vendor he began looking all around him, feeling as if he was being watched.

"Yeah, we really need to lie low." Shane began talking.

**We do not **_**need**_ **to do anything other than to feed on live meat.**

"Yeah, in other words, 'murder criminals'." Shane retorted.

**I thought you said it was alright to eat criminals.**

"I did. I did say that." Shane confirmed. "I'm just saying that maybe we tone it down a bit. Sooner or later the police will find out that not only are _we_ the cause of the recent murders, but _also_ find out that _YOU_ exist. Then half the state will be crawling up our ass."

Shane passed by a random civilian, who gave him an odd look as he witness Shane talk to himself.

**You worry too much.**

"I have every right to worry." Shane argued back. "Like I said, we'll work this out and maybe perhaps change up our late night feedings. You like pizza, right? Everyone loves pizza. I could order us a meat lovers pizza tonight. Would you like that? Will that tickle the pickle for your culinary delights?"

**I thought you said that we do one more night of feeding then we could lie low.**

"Well… how about we start lying low early." Shane suggested.

**You are a poor decision maker. You know that, Shane?**

"Your opinion is as useful as a paper mache bomb shelter, Venom." Shane replied. "I don't need it right now."

**Maybe that is why you shut yourself from potential friends. Because you do not want to get hurt by them.**

Shane suddenly stopped walking. "Shut up." he said in an angry tone.

**I understand how you feel, Shane. On my planet, I am kind of a loser, like you. Why would anyone want to be friends with a loser like us? You may not think about it, Shane, but deep down, you want to have friends. You yearn to have friends.**

"I said shut up." Shane started to get a little more angrier.

**But you've been hurt in the past and you do not want to get hurt again. So you put up this wall to block out any potential friends and create a dickish personality as a facade… You're hurt, Shane. Emotionally. But… you can change that. All you have to do is take a chance. It's like what you said earlier today: "Opportunities always come knocking at your door. You just gotta figure out which one to let in." I may be an alien from a different planet, but I at least know how to create a group of allies whom I can trust, something that you lack, Shane. For once, I am not pitying you, I am concerned about your emotional health. That is something I cannot heal. That is something you need to take care of on your own part, Shane.**

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Shane suddenly shouted.

Everyone in the vicinity turned at him, startled by his sudden outburst. He ignored their stares as he continued to walk down the sidewalk, running a hand through his sweat filled hair. The human host and the symbiote were in complete silence as Shane continued to walk home back to his apartment.

**Asshole.**

Shane groaned in annoyance as he grabbed his face in frustration. At that moment, the sound of Grand Theft Auto 4's pager ringtone could be heard inside Shane's pocket. He grabbed his phone and read the contact name that was calling him: Sum bich.

**Who the hell is that?**

"Just my Decath leader." Shane answered. "Some weird, crazy girl at my school that insults me all the time."

**That doesn't explain your rapid heartbeat.**

"Uh, yeah, I didn't expect her to call me." Shane replied as his phone continued to ring. "I never expect anyone to call me."

**You better answer. It is rude to not answer phone calls.**

"You know what else is rude? Taking over someone's body and using it as their home." Shane replied.

**I could eat all your internal organs in a heartbeat, Shane. Remember that. I hold your life in the palm of our hands.**

"You mean 'my hands'." Shane corrected.

**That is impossible. I do not have hands.**

"No, I meant- Ah! Forget it!" Shane exclaimed as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

_Hey, dweeb, it's Michelle._ Michelle's voice could be heard on the other line.

"Ah, Michelle, fancy meeting you over the wireless connection." Shane replies. "You need something because I thought we only meet for Decath on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Last I checked, it's Wednesday."

_This isn't about Decathlon, lard ass. This is about Peter._

"Okay, I don't want to indulge in your relationship troubles with your boyfriend." Shane replied. "If he can't last for more than a minute, that's his problem and that's something you two should work out on your own."

_Ew! No! That's not at all what I wanted to talk about! You're disgusting! This about your project with Peter._

"Is there a problem?" Shane asked. "'Cuz I thought we were meeting to work on it tomorrow night. Is he busy? Is there a change of plans? Why isn't he talking about it with me instead of you."

_Actually, he didn't ask me to call you. I made the decision to call you myself._

"Really? That's non-Michelle like of you… Michelle." Shane replied. "What's the occasion?"

_Nothing, it's just that I'm warning you that me and Ned will be at Peter's tomorrow night as well, since we're partners for the project. I just thought I should let you know._

"Alright, is that all?" he asked. "Because I don't like talking on these things… They could track us you know."

_What?_

"The FBI." Shane clarified. "If I talk on this for more than 2 minutes, they'll trace the call and have my location. Besides, they're listening on us at this very moment."

_You are perhaps the most paranoid person I have ever met. You know that Shane?_

"Not my fault that I prefer taking precautions." Shane replied. "You hear that FBI agent listening on us? I know you're there!"

**You are acting like a moron.**

_You're acting like a moron._

"If being safe is moronic, then I sure as hell don't want to be dangerous." Shane replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

**You are not helping your situation at all, Shane. You are making yourself look like an ass.**

"I did not ask for your opinion!" Shane shouted at Venom.

_I didn't even say anything._

"No, I'm not talking to you!" Shane replied harshly.

_Who're you talking to then?_

Shane heavily sighed as he tiredly ran his hand through his hair for the third time. "Look, I gotta go, alright?" Shane started to say. "It's getting close to 2 minutes. I'll call you back, or not, or whatever. Probably not. I don't care either way. I'll see you tomorrow night. Alright? Goodbye!"

He quickly hung up as he stuck his phone back in his pocket; he heavily sighed a tiredly sigh. "God, I hate talking to her." he says.

* * *

"God, I hate talking to him." Michelle says as she places her phone on Peter's desk.

"Was he that bad?" Peter asked, lying on his bed while reading a Calculus book.

"When is Shane ever not bad?" Michelle asks. "He acts like he knows everything and is just an overall notorious douche. I feel bad for you that you have to work with him for the project."

"Ah, it may not be that bad." Peter revealed as he turned the page. "I try to see the good in people."

"Like Adrian Toomes?" Michelle asked, bringing up Peter's past enemy.

Her boyfriend looked up from his book, giving her a blank stare. "I mean…" he started. "he was just trying to support his family… in the worst possible way."

"What about Brad?" Michelle asked.

"He's just a dick." Peter instantly replied, turning his attention back to his book.

"Wow." Michelle said in wonder. "Never thought I would hear _the_ Peter Parker swear, let alone say the word 'dick'."

"There's stuff you don't know about me." Peter replied.

"Other than you being Spider-Man?" she asked.

Peter looked up from his book. "Exactly." he says.

"Honestly never thought I would hear you say 'dick' before… kind of turns me on." Michelle flirtatiously said as she gave him a smirk.

Peter looked up from his book with wide eyes and red cheeks. "Uh, May is in the other room, you know." Peter reminded her.

"Relax, I'm just joking." Michelle reassures.

Peter felt a wave of relief leave his body. "Oh." he said in relief. "Okay, good."

Michelle squinted her eyes as she smirked at him, turning her head slightly to the left. "Or am I?" Peter felt his cheeks heat up again. "You know, Shane thought we were banging."

Peter's eyes lit up once again. "Like… at this moment?" he asked, pointing to the ground.

"No, just in general." Michelle clarified. "He thinks you can't last for even a minute."

Peter grew a confused expression, along with one of embarrassment. "I feel offended?" he questioned, not really knowing how to properly respond.

"You shouldn't feel offended if it's not true." Michelle replied. She squinted her eyes once more at him. "Is it?"

Peter felt his cheeks heat up once again. "I mean… I don't know." he answers.

Michelle chuckled out loud. She was enjoying this. "You're telling me you don't masturbate?" she asks.

"What?! No! I mean- That's not what I meant!" Peter stammered, dropping the book on the ground. "I'm just saying that… I don't know… how long I can last."

"How long do you usually last when you jerk off?" she asked, smiling deviously at him.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" he pleaded.

"Nope, we're talking about how long you can last before you burst." Michelle said, teasing him some more. "So impure me with some facts, loser. How long can you last and how much can you shoot out?"

"Please! Stop!" Peter shouted, grabbing his crotch area.

Now Michelle was laughing out loud. "Oh my God!" she laughed loudly. "I just gave Spider-Man a boner!"

"Please stop talking like that!" Peter begged some more, literally whimpering.

"Why? Does it turn you on?" she asked slyly. Peter refused to answer, looking away to avoid her gaze. This only confirmed her suspicions as she giggled some more. "It totally does, doesn't it?" Once again, Peter didn't answer.

"You like it when a girl talks about sex, Parker? Do you like it when she…" Michelle suddenly got up from her seat and approached her boyfriend, getting close to his ear. "describes everything…" she began whispering seductively in his ear. "in a great amount of detail?"

Peter refused to answer as now literally sweating bullets, like actual sweat drops in the shape of bullets.

"I'm actually curious as to how big you are." Michelle finally whispers.

"Okay! That's enough!" Peter shouts, getting up from his bed, using his shirt to cover his crotch area. "I need to head to the restroom anyway."

"Why, so you can rub one out?" she teasingly asked, smirking once more.

"No, because I really need to use the bathroom!" Peter insisted.

"You know, if you really need to let one out, you can just ask me and I could happily give you a handjob." Michelle replied, deviously smirking in the process.

"I'm leaving now!" Peter shouted as he exited his room.

Michelle began laughing out loud, slapping her knee as she literally wiped a tear from her eye. "You're so easy to mess with, dork!" she called out in the midst of her fit of laughter. "By the way, the answer to #35 was C."

"I thought it was B!" Peter shouted from the bathroom.

* * *

Shane walked through the hallway of his apartment building, readying his keys that was attached to a belt loop of his pants. He looked up to see Cindy, slumped up against the wall next to her own apartment door, right next to Shane's own door. She was writing in a pink book, most likely her diary, unaware of Shane's presence.

**Who is she? Your pulse has quickened.**

Shane ignored Venom's voice as he sighed heavily through his nostrils.

"Hey, Cindy." he greeted.

Cindy looked up, meeting Shane's gaze. "Hey, Shane." she greeted back as she went back to writing in her diary.

Shane sighed once more, ready to tread into sensitive territory. "How are you…" He stopped himself, debating whether or not to finish the sentence.

"I'm doing fine." she finished, hurt in her voice.

"I know Max was close and all but… I just want to let you know that… I know how you feel." Shane said. Cindy looked up, wondering what he meant. "I know how it feels to lose someone you care deeply."

Cindy remained silent for a brief moment, a traumatized expression appearing on her face in the meantime. "I didn't lose him." she whispered, referencing her best friend's reappearance a few nights before.

She suddenly got up from the floor and headed inside her apartment, closing the door afterwards. Shane looked at her door in sadness, sympathizing with her as well as slightly concerned about her. She sighed once again as he inserted his key in his doorknob, turning it, thus opening his apartment door.

He walked inside and closed the door, clipping his key back to his belt loop.

**Hungry.**

"Yeah, I hear you." Shane replies.

He walked over to his fridge and opened it, grabbing a plate with a paper towel over it. He closed the fridge door, walking over to the microwave shortly afterwards. He took off the paper towel, revealing it to be leftover meat, and placed the plate in the microwave, hitting the 1 button on it.

He waited patiently as the microwave whirred, the plate of food spinning around majestically inside the microwave. At that moment, Shane heard the sound of a bird chirping; he turned his head to see a sparrow with a tag on it's leg that said "Jack".

**That thing looks delicious.**

"I'm already cooking you leftovers." Shane told his symbiote. "You don't need to eat that sparrow."

**But leftovers are not fresh.**

"Yeah, well, it's better than nothing at all." Shane replied back.

At that moment, the microwave beeped, indicating the food was done. He opened up the door and grabbed it, instantly burning his fingers. He quickly grabbed the plate and carelessly dropped it on the counter, blowing on his fingers that got burnt.

**Do not open that door.**

Shane remained still for a brief moment before he grew a confused expression on his face. "Huh?" he questioned, not knowing what Venom was talking about.

As if on cue, three knocks were heard from behind his door, prompting him to approach it. He looked through the peephole to see a man in a suit, smiling brightly at the door in front of him.

**I am warning you. You will not find him pleasant.**

"Well he doesn't look like a mercenary or an FBI agent." Shane replies. He grabbed the knob and turned it, opening the door to greet the man behind it. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Hello, sir, may I ask you a question?" the man asked, smiling.

"Uh… S-Sure?" Shane responded, unknowing the proper way to reply when caught off guard.

"May I ask if you know what Omnitech is?" the man asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the world's most technologically advanced companies out there next to Stark Industries and Oscorp." Shane answered.

"Then you must know that we at Omnitech are introducing a performance enhancement serum." the salesman explained. "Guaranteed to enhance all of the human's normal body functions up to 40%. We're talking faster running. Longer stamina. Increased strength. It will help us do normal everyday activities that were once difficult to complete, into an easy, efficient way of completing tasks without strain!"

Shane stared blankly at the man, thinking he was out of his mind. "Okay." he simply said.

"Can I count on you to support us at Omnitech, where we bring the future of tomorrow today?" the salesman asked.

Shane was silent for a brief moment before answering. "Um… No promises." he answered as he began to close the door.

However, the salesman placed his foot in front of the door, stopping it from closing. "Can I at least ask if you could take this survey?" he asked, still smiling suspiciously.

"I already said no." Shane answered, now getting a little angry.

"It'll only take a second-"

Shane's face suddenly transformed halfway into Venom face, replacing his eyes and mouth with Venom's blank white eyes and fangs.

"**I **W**I**L**L **D**I**S**E**M**B**O**W**E**L **Y**O**U**R **I**N**T**E**R**N**A**L **O**R**G**A**N**S **A**N**D **E**A**T **T**H**E**M **I**N **F**R**O**N**T **O**F **Y**O**U**R **D**Y**I**N**G** B**O**D**Y**!" Shane shouted in a mix of his voice and Venom's

The salesman quickly fell back in fear, falling on his butt as he grabbed his heart and gasped for air, staring widely in front of him. Shane immediately closed the door and locked it, his face returning back to normal. He groaned in annoyance as he made his way back to his kitchen.

**Told you he was not pleasant.**

"He was a nuisance." Shane agreed. "God, I hate salespeople."

**Is there anything you do not hate?**

"Yeah, old school music." Shane answered as he grabbed his plate.

**You mean the ones that you and your mother listened to before she passed?**

Shane stopped himself from eating, Venom striking a sensitive subject and memory. He remained silent for a brief moment before speaking up again.

"Yeah." he confirmed. "Yeah those ones."

The sparrow that was on Shane's window sill suddenly flew away, chirping in the process.

* * *

Peter and Michelle were still cooped up inside his room, still studying in silence. Peter continued to read his calculus book while Michelle read her notes. Everything was completely silent until she slammed her notes on the desk.

"This is boring." she declared.

"We have to study for the test, MJ, you know that." Peter told her.

"You are the lamest boyfriend ever." she told him.

Peter looked up, smiling a bit. "I thought you liked me for my lameness?" he asked, smirking a bit.

Michelle chuckled as she smirked back. "I do." she said. "But I'm just bored. I don't see why _you_ have to study. You can just go do anything you want as Spider-Man, get no sleep or studying in, go to school tired, and still ace any test. I hate you for that, you know that?"

"It's better safe than sorry, MJ." he said.

"How about this." she began. "We get two tubs of ice cream, get a huge bowl of tortilla chips, and binge watch the hell out of Stranger Things."

Peter placed the book down as he stared blankly at his girlfriend. "That sounds like the absolute best idea I have ever heard." he simply said. "Except I don't have ice cream… or a bag of tortilla chips."

"Then that's why you go get some, doofus." Michelle replied.

"What? Like right now?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" she asked. "The test isn't until next week so we have plenty of time to study."

"Well…" Peter thought about it for a moment. "I guess I could swing by the market and get some food."

"Did you really use a pun just now?" Michelle asked her boyfriend, giving him lidded eyes.

Confusion appeared on his face before he realized what she meant. "Oh, no." he replied. "It was just natural. I wasn't making a pun I swear."

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked.

"I don't know." Peter replied. "I genuinely wasn't making a pun." He suddenly stood up from his chair. "Let me just grab my wallet and I'll head to the market. I'll be back in like, maybe… 30 minutes."

Peter suddenly took off his shirt, revealing his six pack and abs; he grabbed his zipper and unzipped it before grabbing his pants to pull down. He suddenly looked up to see his girlfriend casually staring at him, which made him nervous.

"Uh…" he said, mouth gaped.

"What, I can't look at my boyfriend changing in front of me?" she asked. "In case if you haven't realized, we're dating now. We're no longer dancing with our feelings or trying to confess our feelings of each other. We already done that. Remember… Electro-"

"Yeah, yeah! I remember!" Peter interrupted her. "It's just that… I still haven't gotten used to this part of the relationship yet."

"Get used to it." she told him. "'Cuz later in the relationship, both of us are gonna be taking off our clothes in front of each other."

Peter immediately felt his cheeks go red as he pulled down his pants, revealing his boxers. Now in only his socks and underwear, Peter grabbed his suit inside his backpack and began to place it on. He reached down in his bag once again to grab his mask before enveloping his entire head with it. He pressed the spider button on his suit, which immediately tightened and hugged his body.

Michelle shook her head in awe. "Still impressive how your suit can do that." she says, smiling a bit.

Peter chuckled inside his mask. _~Peter.~_ Karen's voice came up. _~There has been suspicious activity reported at the docks west of here.~_

Peter groaned in annoyance inside his suit. "Are you kidding me, Karen?" he asked in frustration.

"What did she say?" his girlfriend asked.

Peter sighed once again. "She said there's suspicious activity at the docks." he replied. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I gotta-"

"Peter, it's okay." she told him. "You have a city to protect, I understand. It'd be selfish of me to keep Spider-Man all to myself anyway, and I'm not a selfish person."

Peter smiled inside his suit. "You're the best." he said.

Michelle smiled back at him. "I know I am." she replied. A moment of silence passed the area as the two stared at each other. "I'm still not saying it."

"Oh, come on!" Peter whined.

"I don't see why you want me to say, 'Go get 'em, Tiger'." she told him. "It's not even good."

"It's iconic." Peter reasoned.

"What's so iconic about it?" she asked.

"I don't know." Peter replied as he shrugged a bit. "It's just catchy."

"Just go, dork." she ordered, smiling at him. "I'll be here waiting for you."

Peter didn't waste any time and jumped out the window, shouting, "I love you!" as he left. Michelle chuckled as she grabbed her phone to continue reading whatever she was reading earlier today.

* * *

Shane walked into a convenience store, still wearing the same clothes he wore at school.

"Evening, Mr. Delmar." he greeted.

"Evening, Shane." Mr. Delmar greeted back. "How are you doing?"

"Ah, you know, life falling apart, ain't nothing I can do about it." he replied.

"Heard you went to San Francisco last week." Mr. Delmar said.

Shane stopped in his tracks and smiled at his friend. "Yeah, I did." he replied. "It was a fun trip. Got to see my grandmother I haven't seen in a long time. Got to see the Life Foundation."

"I heard about it." Mr. Delmar replied, sadness in his voice. "So sad what happened to Carlton Drake."

Shane's expression immediately switched to one of slight discomforts. "I mean, he wasn't… _that_ good." he replied. "He used homeless people as human test subjects."

"Those were rumors, Shane." Mr. Delmar reasoned.

"Yeah, well… the thing about rumors is that… they tend to be true." Shane retorted.

Mr. Delmar sighed as he looked down. "That is true." he agreed.

"Where's Murph?" asked Shane.

"Down here." Mr. Delmar replied, pointing to the ground. "Sleeping."

"Aww, I can't see my second favorite cat?" he asked, smiling.

Mr. Delmar laughed a bit. "Emerald still your favorite?"

"She'll always will be that scared little kitten I rescued in the street." he replied. "She'll always be my baby girl."

Mr. Delmar smiled as Shane walked towards the back of the sandwich shop, a smile on his face.

**He was nice.**

"Yeah, Mr. Delmar is a nice person." Shane replied in a quiet tone. "You want the king sized or the almonds?"

**Both?**

Shane rolled his eyes at his symbiote's behavior. "Fatty." he bantered as he grabbed both the king sized Hershey's as well as the almond ones.

**Loser.**

Shane walked up to the counter and placed both bars on it, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket.

"Have you heard of the recent murders?" Mr. Delmar suddenly asked.

Shane was caught off guard by the question but hid his startled nature effectively. "Yeah, I did." he replied, acting natural. "Quiet shocking, really."

"There used to be a time where Queens was a safe neighborhood." Mr. Delmar said.

Shane looked up at him. "Queens, a safe neighborhood?" he asked in disbelief. "Come on."

"No, I'm serious." Mr. Delmar retorted. "You could leave your doors unlocked all night and no one will break in. Nowadays you have criminals running rampant left and right, mysterious murders, suspicious thugs at the docks, stores getting robbed-"

"What did you just say?" Shane asked.

"Stores getting robbed." Mr. Delmar replied.

"No, no, you said something about docks?" Shane questioned.

"Haven't you heard?" Mr. Delmar asked. "There's been suspicious people at the docks as of recently, waiting for something to come by."

Shane lifted a finger at the store owner. "Define suspicious." he said.

"Armed to the teeth, just all around sketchy in my book." Mr. Delmar explained. "Just your average thug except heavily armed and at the docks."

Shane placed his wallet back in his pocket as he leaned forward, a serious expression suddenly forming on his face.

"Which docks are you talking about?" he asked.

* * *

A few armed thugs waited around the dimly lit area, some guarding while some were on patrol. The night sky was only illuminated by the light poles around the area. Some men were leaned up against a wall, looking through their phones, while some were sleeping on some chairs, indicating by their snores.

At that very moment, New York's favorite and only friendly neighborhood web slinger, Spider-Man, landed on top of a light pole, watching over the dockyard.

"Alright." he says to himself. "Let's see what you guys are waiting for. Karen, scan the area."

_~Scanning.~_

Peter's lenses highlighted the entire area, highlighting the thugs in red while also highlighting ones that were behind some wall. Some parts of the area were also highlighted in blue, indicating those were objects that may help the wall crawler in taking out these thugs.

"Should we wait or should we attack?" Spider-Man asked.

_~I say we use Instant Kill.~_

Spider-Man's lenses immediately shrunk down and turned to blood red. "What is it with you and Instant Kill, Karen?" he asked. "We don't kill people, remember. We're _friendly_ neighborhood, not angry back alley."

_~It was just a suggestion, Peter.~_

"Well then please stop suggesting it." Spider-Man told his A.I. "I say we wait around for a few moments, then we attack."

_~Whatever you say, Peter.~_

Over on the other side of the docks, something big swam extremely fast within the water, indicating by the bubbles and the ripples. Shortly afterwards, a big, black creature jumped out of the water and clung onto the warehouse wall, climbing up it until it was on the roof.

The creature sunk it's size to the point where it was now the size of a normal human being. This figure was revealed to be Shane, who proceeded to look down below him, watching the unsuspecting thugs like a predator watches it's prey.

"What do we have here?" Shane asked himself. "Several scary lookin' guys all carrying equally scary guns."

**We've dealt with worse.**

"Way worse." Shane agreed. "Now remember, we're only here to feed on people for one last night, and that's it. No more feeding after that. You got that?"

**Unfortunately, yes. But, if you starve me, I will be forced to eat your organs.**

"So I've been told." Shane responded in a jaded manner.

Shane suddenly looked to his left, noticing a ship at the loading docks; he took note of the name of the ship imprinted on the side: Meretta.

Over by the other side of the docks, the wall crawler continued to crouch on the light pole, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Well," he says. "better get to it."

Spider-Man shot a web line at an unsuspecting thug below him before he pulled him up. He proceeded to wrap the thug in a web, like a spider trapping it's prey, and stuck him to the pole. He shot a web line at an adjacent light pole, where another unsuspecting guard was patrolling below.

Once again, he fired a web at the guard and pulled him up, trapping him in a cocoon of webbing before sticking him to the pole.

Meanwhile, over with Shane, he continued to prey on his own set of thugs. Luckily for him, one thug was all alone, smoking a cigarette below him. Shane jumped down and immediately let Venom take control; Venom landed right in front of the thug, scaring him to death. He yelled in surprise as Venom grinned maliciously at him.

**Hello.**

The symbiote quickly bit down onto the thug's head and ripped it off, killing him instantly as he swallowed the head. At that moment, a thug came walking around the corner, stopping in his tracks as he stared at Venom with wide eyes. Acting quickly, the symbiote shot a tendril at the thug's face, enveloping it whole as he smashed the thug to the ground.

Spider-Man continued to wrap thugs up while going unseen, until the thug's walkie talkie that he just wrapped began talking.

_Jace, how's it looking over there._

Spider-Man stared at the walkie, unable to answer it as it'll blow his position. This only angered the man on the other side.

_Someone check up on, Jace. He's not answering his walkie._

_Copy that._

Spider-Man turned his head to see a thug walking over to his direction; acting quickly he jumped over to the parallel light pole, now over the thug. Said thug walked over to the light pole that Spider-Man was just at, bending down to examine the weapon lazily lying on the ground.

"Hey, boss." the thug said to his walkie talkie. "I found Jace's gun but I can't find Jace."

_Ah shit. You think the web slinger's here?_

Before the thug could answer, Spider-Man fired a web at his back, yanking him over to the pole and webbing him up in a cocoon.

_Roy… Roy! Goddamnit. Someone check up on Roy! I have a feeling we're not alone here!_

"How right you are, buddy." Spider-Man replied as he jumped away.

Venom smashed another thug's head to the ground, before ripping it off his body, consuming it afterwards.

**Hmm. Tasty.**

"Hey!" shouted a voice.

Venom turned around to see a thug aiming his gun at him. Upon getting a good view at what was directly in front of him, he grew wide eyes and began to back up in fear.

"What the hell is that thing?!" he shouted.

He suddenly began firing his gun at Venom, which only provoked him some more. The bullets penetrated the symbiote, but did no harm to him. Venom roared as he latched himself onto the thug's torso, yanking him over to him, all the while the thug screamed in fear.

Upon hearing the shouts and gunfire, the thugs over by Spider-Man's area retreated to see what the commotion was about.

"You guys, stay here!" shouted a thug as he ran inside the warehouse.

"Now's my cue." Spider-Man announced as he jumped down. He landed behind two unsuspecting thugs turned against him, unaware of the web slinger's presence. "Hi, guys." he says.

The thugs turned around but before they could react, the wall crawler jumped up in the air and shot two webs at the two thugs. He suddenly yanked the two thugs together, knocking them out in the process. He landed back on the ground as other thugs ran towards his direction.

"Hey! We've got the spider freak with us!" shouted a random thug.

Spider-Man immediately shot a web line to him and yanked himself over to the thug, striking him with all of his force, knocking him out instantly. At that moment, several armed thugs surrounded the masked hero, aiming their weapons at him.

Spider-Man suddenly shot a web at one of the thug's assault rifles, yanking it as it twirled it around him, hitting every thug in his vicinity. A thug came running up behind the wall crawler, but thanks to his 'Peter tingle', he quickly dodged out of the way and performed a roundhouse kick to the man's face, knocking him out.

Over on the other side of the docks, behind the warehouse, Venom continued to consume the many heads of the thugs. He shot out a tendril and began to violently smack and slap each of the thugs, knocking them into walls and crashing them into boxes. He grabbed a random thug and proceeded to violently bend the thug, literally snapping and breaking his back.

Venom suddenly grabbed another thug and smashed him into the ground, creating a small crater on the ground while breaking every bone in the thug's body. A thug began firing his rifle at Venom's back, prompting the symbiote to turn around and bite off the head of said thug, before roaring at the others.

The thugs continued to fire their weapons at the symbiote, hoping to harm it, but to no avail. Venom shot out a tendril and enveloped a thug's face, before he lifted him up in the air and swung the thug around him, knocking all of the other thugs in his vicinity around him. He suddenly grabbed the head of the thug he was holding and quickly snapped it so hard, that it came off instantly.

Venom was suddenly shot from behind; turning around, he saw a row of thugs standing in front of the closed warehouse doors. As soon as he turned around, the thugs lowered their weapons and stared at Venom in fear, only now backing up to the door. Two of them dropped their weapons as they turned around, running towards the door as Venom came charging at the enemies.

He rammed them through the wall, now inside the warehouse as he quickly threw a thug across said warehouse. At that moment, even more thugs came running up to him, firing their weapons at him uselessly. Venom effortlessly disarmed all of them by swinging his arm at them, knocking some into the water while some were thrown against the wall, either creating a crater or smashing right through it. He bent down and bit another head off another thug and swallowed it, before he continued with his rampage.

Outside, Spider-Man threw in the final punch at the thug before he webbed him to the wall.

"Whew." he sighed in relief. "That took a while. But hard work and no play makes Spider-Man a dull-"

His sentence was interrupted by a thug being thrown out of the warehouse and crashing into a set of boxes. The web slinger turned to see the thug, groaning in pain as his arm was bent the other way, completely broken as both his legs were twisted. The wall crawler approached the thug as he continued to groan and cry in pain.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

The thug opened his eyes before he widened them, obviously scared about something. He began to try and back up from Spider-Man out of fear, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible.

"What? What is it?" asked Spider-Man, genuinely concerned about the thug.

At that moment, a tendril was shot passed Spider-Man's head, latching itself onto the thug's face. Said thug was suddenly yanked forward, speeding passed the wall crawler. Spider-Man turned behind him to see Venom, grabbing the thug's face as he grinned maliciously at him.

**I always loved fast food.**

Venom suddenly bit down onto the thug's head before he ripped it clean off of him, swallowing the head whole as he carelessly threw the body away.

"OH, JESUS!" Spider-Man shouted as he began to back up. "You just bit that guy's head off!"

Venom turned to the wall crawler, grinning malevolently at him.

**Who the hell are you?**

"Don't bite my head off, please!" Spider-Man pleaded.

**No promises!**

Venom roared as he shot a tendril at Spider-Man, only for him to dodge out of the way just in the nick of time. He shot a web at the symbiote, only for Venom to quickly grab it and yanked the wall crawler towards him. Spider-Man yelled in response as he used his feet to kick Venom. However, the kick that would usually knock out a person had no effect on the symbiote.

Venom roared some more as he grabbed Spider-Man's legs, before he began to smashing him onto the ground. He suddenly threw the wall crawler into a set of pipes, knocking them down onto the ground. Spider-Man groaned in pain as the pipes began to loudly chime, causing Venom to grab his invisible ears as his symbiote began to violently vibrate.

He screamed in pain and agony as Spider-Man regained his composure, falling down a little thanks to his sore legs. He groaned at his sore legs as he tried to stand still; by this time, the pipes stopped falling, prompting Venom to regain his own composure.

The web slinger slung a web at the symbiote and used all of his force to try and pull him towards him. However, Venom stood completely still, not moving a muscle as Spider-Man continued to effortlessly pull him. Having enough of his nonsense, Venom grabbed the webs and lifted Spider-Man up in the air before slamming him down onto the ground behind him, creating a crater.

Afterwards, he threw the masked vigilante over to a wall of a building, completely going through it as Spider-Man crashed into a container, creating a huge dent in it. He groaned in pain as Venom's roars could be heard from outside; he looked up to see Venom's silhouette blocking the light. He was suddenly grabbed by a black tendril and pulled back outside, where he was pinned to the ground.

Spider-Man used all of his strength to try and release himself from Venom's grasp, only lifting his hand only a few inches, before he was pinned down again. Venom suddenly lifted him up and brought him face to face with his toothy grin.

**You dare interfere with our feeding?** Venom asked. His low, deep, devilish voice scaring the poor hero. **Do you not know who we are?**

"Who are you then?" Spider-Man asked, still trying his best to release himself from his grasp.

**We… are Venom, and we… are hungry.**

"Didn't you already eat that guy's head?" Spider-Man whimpered.

Venom lifted the hero in the air and opened his mouth wide; Spider-Man screamed as he was lowered into Venom's mouth, his head mere centimeters from Venom's razor sharp fangs.

_NO! We do NOT eat superheroes!_ Shane's voice could be heard inside Venom.

Venom suddenly stopped as he closed his mouth, confusing the poor hero.

**Why the hell not?**

_Because it is wrong! You eat a superhero, then the Avengers will be up our ass wihtin seconds!_

**Who are the Avengers?**

"Who are you talking to?" Spider-Man asked, unable to hear Shane's voice.

_Very powerful guys who can easily kick our ass! Let go of him, now!_

Venom growled as he dropped Spider-Man to the ground, who immediately grabbed his sore neck. Venom suddenly bent down and got extremely close to Spider-Man's face.

**Next time you won't be so lucky if we see your face again, because next time… you won't have a face.**

Immediately afterwards, Venom jumped in the air, launching himself away from the docks. Now Spider-Man was alone, surrounded by bodies, and scared to the core.

"What the hell just happened?" Spider-Man asked himself.

At that moment, the sounds of glass breaking could be heard, prompting the hero to turn around. There he saw a truck with several boxes behind it; getting up, he proceeded to walk over to said boxes to look inside. There he saw several canisters of green liquid, with the label reading:

**Globulin Green**

"Huh." Spider-Man said.

He looked down to see the truck's license plate, which read: BD915O. Taking note of the license plate, he began to hear sirens shortly afterwards.

"This is my cue to leave." he said to himself. "Time for me to return to MJ and proceed to cry over what I just saw… Where do all these guys come from?" He shakily breathed.

He jumped in the air and swung away, just in time as several police cars arrived at the scene of crime.

This was only the beginning of Spider-Man's ongoing unexpected meetings with the symbiote, and it was far from over.

* * *

**(*burps in braille*)**


	3. Identities Revealed

**(Woooooah mama! [Johnny Bravo?] Spider-Man and Venom have officially met, unaware of their secret identities! Now this is where the actual story begins, on Chapter 3 because I have no sense in pacing whatsoever! I'm so excited!...**

**I don't want to go to college :c)**

* * *

Michelle was currently laying in her boyfriend's bed, reading one of her books as usual, waiting for her Peter to arrive back from the docks. Sure enough, at that moment, Peter came crashing into the wall, scaring Michelle as she jumped. Afterwards, the window opened and in came Spider-Man, before taking off his mask to become Peter once more; he was breathing heavily as he grabbed his chest.

"Jesus Christ, loser!" Michelle exclaimed. "What happened? Are you alright?" Peter continued to hyperventilate, much to the concern of his girlfriend. "Woah, woah, woah, woah! Peter! Peter! Look at me! Look at me." Peter looked at his girlfriend in the eyes, feeling comfort in them. "It's alright. I'm here. What happened?"

Peter caught his breath as he prepared himself to say something he thought he would have never said again since he was a little kid.

"I saw a monster." he said.

Of course this earned him a raised eyebrow from his girlfriend. "Huh?" she asked, not believing him.

"I-I-I-I-It was big, and black, and scary!" Peter began explaining, using his hands to describe Venom.

"Please tell me you're not describing a black guy." Michelle told him, slightly offended by his description.

"It had huge white eyes and fangs! Lots and lots of fangs! It bit a guy's head off!" Peter continued to explain in a frantic manner.

"Okay, so you aren't talking about an African-American." Michelle said. "Wait, fangs?"

"Yeah!" Peter confirmed, still in a frantic state. "It was giant! He almost ate me!"

"Almost?!" Michelle shouted. "What do you mean 'almost'?! Why didn't it eat you?!"

"I don't know! Take a look!"

Peter handed her the mask. "Wait, why did you give me this?"

"Karen records everything I do in the mask." Peter says.

"Everything?" Michelle asked suspiciously. Peter nodded. "I swear, if you do anything weird in this suit, I'm gonna kink shame you until the day you-"

"Just watch the video!" Peter yelled at her, having enough of her bullshit.

Michelle sighed as she rolled her eyes before she placed the mask over her head.

_~Hello, MJ.~_

"Hey, Karen." Michelle greeted back. "Can you show me the video that my stupid boyfriend is talking about."

_~Affirmative. Playing video.~_

Through her vision, a holographic video appeared in front of her, showing what proceeded through Peter's eyes. Immediately after playing, the video showed a close up of Venom's face, roaring directly into Peter's masked face.

"HOLY SHIT!" Michelle shouted as she fell backwards on the floor. "What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know?!" Peter shouted, panicking as well.

_**You dare interfere with our feeding? Do you not know who we are?**_

"_Who are you then?"_

_**We… are Venom, and we… are hungry.**_

"Stop the video!" Michelle ordered.

The video immediately stopped as Michelle quickly took off the mask, throwing it to the floor afterwards. Her face was panicked as she too was hyperventilating, just like her boyfriend.

"What… the… f-"

"I don't know!" Peter shouted.

"That was the scariest looking thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Michelle stated.

"How do you think I feel?!" Peter shouted. "I was about to get eaten by that… that… THING!"

Michelle ran a hand through her hair. "I feel like I've seen that thing before." she said.

"What? What do you mean? What're you talking about?" Peter frantically asked.

Michelle suddenly got up from the floor, grabbing her phone on the desk as she unlocked. She began typing furiously on the search bar, trying to find what she was looking for.

"What, what, what, what? What's going on? What's going on? Information, please! What?" Peter continued to ask.

Michelle shoved her phone in front of her boyfriend's face. "This!" she exclaimed.

"What? What am I looking at?" Peter asked.

"The San Fran Demon!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Peter shouted in a hysterical state.

"Look at the picture!" she pointed to the article in front of him.

Peter looked at the screen, which was a news article from a month ago that read: **SAN FRAN DEMON TERRORIZES CITY**. There was a picture below it that showed Venom grabbing onto a person by the neck in the middle of a street, a car parked behind them while a crashed motorcycle laid lazily off to the side.

"They're the exact same!" Michelle began to spout. "The San Fran Demon is in New York! You said it bit off a guy's head off, right?"

"Yeah." Peter confirmed.

"These recent murders all have one thing in common: the victim's heads were all bitten off." Michelle explained. "Meaning that the San Fran Demon is behind the murders!"

"Oh great!" Peter shouted. "Not only is there a giant creature on the loose, but it's also behind the several murders happening across Queens! What is it even doing here anyway if it's called the San Fran Demon?! Shouldn't it be in San Francisco?!"

"I don't know!" Michelle shouted back. "What I do know is that if someone doesn't take care of this as soon as possible, then soon, there aren't gonna be 8 million people in New York anymore, it'll just be eight!"

"That someone is me, right?" Peter asked cautiously. "You're talking about me."

"I'm talking about the Avengers." his girlfriend replied.

"There are no Avengers anymore." Peter retorted. "Mr. Stark is busy with his own life, Hulk hasn't been seen in over a year, Thor is off in outer space, and Captain America is a war criminal. They can't help us."

"And the police certainly can't help us if the SFPD couldn't do anything to stop the demon." Michelle added. "So either way, we're screwed."

"Well, we do know one thing." Peter said. "We know what's behind the murders. How about I tell the police as Spider-Man this information and see what they can do."

"I just said they can't help us." Michelle retorted. "Guns obviously don't work against that thing, so what are they gonna do, bring more guns into this and hope for the best."

"This is America, isn't it?" Peter asked, shrugged.

"Unfortunately." Michelle agreed as she sighed. "This is all too much to take in. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" her boyfriend asked.

"Don't fight thing on your own." she warned. "You're gonna get yourself killed. I don't need your death in my life, I never want it in my life."

Peter suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and the back of her head. "I promise." he says. "But I still have to face this thing sooner or later. I am Spider-Man after all."

"The only thing I hate about you." Michelle said.

The two broke off the hug as Peter suddenly remembered something. "There were also some strange containers at the docks." he mentioned.

"How strange?" his girlfriend asked.

"Like, there we these canisters with green liquid inside that said 'Globulin Green'." Peter explained. "I have no idea what it was. It was obviously important if there were dozens of armed guards all around the docks."

Michelle thought for a brief moment before shrugging herself. "No clue, either." she responded. "You might want to check up on that."

"And the San Fran Demon." Michelle reminded.

"Right, that too." Peter heavily sighed afterwards as he ran a hand through his hair. "This is all so much to take in."

Peter sat on his bed as his girlfriend sat next to him, bringing him into another hug, comforting him all the way through.

* * *

Venom landed on a wall, using his claws to cling onto it as he opened up the window. He stepped inside and quickly retreated back in Shane, bonding himself with his cells. The teen began to immediately pace around his room, freaking out beyond control.

"Did you just threaten Spider-Man?!" Shane shouted.

**Is that his name? Then yes, I did.**

"You don't just threaten Spider-Man!" Shane continued to shout. "That's like one of the things you DON'T do to a superhero! If he tells the Avengers about us, then we're sure as hell about to be either dead or locked up in a Federal prison in Alaska somewhere! Several years ago, there was this creature that the Hulk battled and do you know what happened to it? It got sent to a Federal prison in Alaska somewhere!"

"Shane? Is that you?" shouted his dad from the other room, startling the teen.

"Uh, yeah, it's me!" he shouted back. "When did he get home?" he asked himself.

"When did you get home?" his dad asked.

"Uh… Just now!"

"Oh, alright. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!"

"No thanks. I already ate." Shane shivered at the double meaning of that sentence.

"You sure? It's steak and fries. Your favorite!"

"I'm sure, dad!" Shane shouted back. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'm actually really tired."

"Alright, if you say so."

Shane sighed heavily as he looked down before he sat on his bed. At that moment, Venom emerged from his back as his head floated next to Shane, prompting him to look to the side.

**I do not like this spiderling.**

"A lot of people don't like him." Shane replied. "I genuinely don't care much about him, but I don't hate him enough that I want him dead. I mean, he's the only one protecting the city so I have some form of respect for him."

**What about us?**

"We don't protect the city." Shane explained. "We just eat the heads of criminals."

**That counts as protecting, doesn't it? Lethal protection. The best kind.**

Shane groaned in frustration as he grabbed his face, massaging it afterwards. "You're gonna be the death of me one day, you know that?" Shane told his symbiote.

**I won't let that happen. You die. I die.**

"That's comforting." Shane sarcastically said. He suddenly sighed once more as he looked up. "I am not ready for any of this anymore." He covered part of his face with one of his hands, silent for a few moments before speaking up again. "You're gonna have to hide inside my body for now on. No more feeding, no more taking over. We've already been spotted by a superhero, we cannot, I repeat, N-O-T, be caught again."

**I do not like your plan.**

"I don't care if you don't like it or not!" Shane shouted. "That's what we're doing for our own safety! I'm gonna go to bed!"

**Sweet dreams.**

"I don't need your sarcasm right now." Shane grumbled as he fell on his bed, face first.

* * *

The CSI team photographed the many bodies that were littered all over the docks as police cruisers surrounded the area. At one particular part of the area was Silver Sable, whom observed the law enforcement doing their work. It wasn't until she grabbed her phone and began dialing it.

"It's Sable." Sable said. "There's been some complications at the docks."

...

"No, sir, the supplies are still safe, but they're in the hands of the police." Sable continued.

…

"I will take care of this." She suddenly looked down, staring at a headless body as it's hand barely touched her silver, leather boot. "One way or another."

She then hung up, staring at the body in front of her with an angry expression.

* * *

The school bell rang the next day as many students walked inside the science school. One certain student, i.e. Shane, burst through the front doors, panting uncontrollably. For today, he was wearing a black hoodie with a gray shirt underneath with the Illuminati symbol on it, a black jacket wrapped around his waist, black jeans and dark blue sneakers, along with his signature gray beanie.

Shane walked through the halls, having his usual earbuds in his ears as he listened to his music, trying to get his mind off everything.

_Just get me to the airport, put me on a plane_

_Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane_

_I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain_

_Oh no oh oh oh oh_

**I do not understand why you listen to those obnoxious sounds.**

"Because music calms my nerves." Shane replies. "It helps a lot."

He suddenly took out his earbuds as he continued walking through the crowded school hallway.

"Alright, let's get through this day without any conflicts." Shane ordered. "I'm already stressed out enough about the possible fact that the Avengers are gonna hunt us down so I don't need anymore stress. Got it?"

**You worry too much. You know that, Shane?**

"Well it doesn't help when the FBI is tracking my every movement with the bird drones." Shane explained. "And it certainly doesn't help when an alien lifeform has taken my body as a portable home and the fact that I'm literally fighting for control of my body like two personalities."

**You are not wrong, you know.**

"That's what makes it worse." Shane sighed heavily afterwards. "Boy, I hate being right all the time."

**You are cocky, arrogant, and an all around know it all. And for what? To put up a wall so people can't hurt you? That is sad, Shane. Real, real sad.**

"Who asked you?" Shane asked angrily, a little loud.

"Hey, Shane." called out a voice.

The teen turned to his left to see Peter, Ned, and Michelle standing next to each other by a set of lockers.

"Hey… you." Shane said, suddenly forgetting their names.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" Peter asked.

"Tonight?" Shane asked. Wha- What's going on tonight?"

"The project?" Peter questioned.

"Oh right! Yeah! That!" Shane stammered.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Michelle. "You seem tense."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Shane reassured. "Just stressed, that's all."

"About the project?" asked Ned.

"No. No." Shane denied. "Something… else. Something else."

Shane began looking all around him as he began to perspire like crazy. "You seem distracted." Michelle stated, not believing him.

"I'm fine! I told you!" Shane kept reassuring.

**She is getting suspicious.**

"Everything's a-ok." Shane replied, hiding the fact that he was talking to Venom instead of the three pretty well.

"You sure?" Michelle asked in a skeptical manner. "Because you don't look a-ok."

"I'm fine!" Shane shouted, his patience worn thin.

"Hey, Shane!" shouted a voice from afar.

Shane turned to the right to see Abe Brown walking up to him, a friendly smile on his face. "Oh crap." Shane said to himself.

**Who the hell is this guy?**

"How was San Francisco?" Abe asked as he approached Shane.

"It was good." he immediately responded. "Really good."

"Did you see the San Fran Demon?" Abe asked excitedly.

"What?!" Shane said out loud in a state of shock.

"When you were over there. Did you see it? Did you get a good look at it?" Abe continued to ask.

**He is asking too many questions. Let's bite his head off to get rid of him.**

"NO! You will not eat him! He is my friend!" Shane shouted as he began to back up.

Everyone in the hallway turned their attention to Shane, whom began to mindlessly walk away pass the four teens by the lockers.

"Shane, are you alright?" Peter asked.

"I need to go." Shane responded as he began to walk away, leaving the four teens with confused looks. Shane passed Brad Davis, whom gave him an angry look, something that provoked Shane. "Do not stare at me!" he threatened.

He walked away before he entered the bathroom, leaving the hallway to compose himself. He walked inside the bathroom, where he met the same kid that walked in on him in the same bathroom yesterday.

"Leave!" Shane ordered.

Remembering what happened yesterday, the kid immediately ran out of the bathroom, leaving Shane all to himself. He looked underneath the stalls to see if there were anyone inside. Much to his luck, there weren't. He was all alone. Sighing heavily, he walked to the mirror where he doused himself with water, rubbing it all over his face.

"This is getting to be more difficult each day." Shane said to himself in a tired voice.

**Try living inside your body. Your constant worry is making me uncomfortable.**

"You and me both, buddy. You and me both." Shane responded.

* * *

Shane sat at the back of Mr. Cobwell's class, barely paying attention to the teacher's lecture at all. He was sitting next to, surprise surprise, Michelle Jones, whom he barely spoke to in that class despite being Chemistry partners. He was too distracted about the several 'what if' scenarios regarding about Venom and the Avengers to even focus on the class.

However, when Michelle activated the Bunsen burner, Shane felt his skin crawl. He turned his eyes to see Michelle placing it near him as she reached down to grab something from her backpack. Shane continued to act natural as he kept an eye on the Bunsen burner, while also fiercely tapping on his head and the table out of worry.

Michelle brought herself back up and placed her notebook on the table. However, as she did so, she accidentally knocked the Bunsen burner onto Shane's bare arm, slightly burning his skin. This sent his entire body, as well as Venom's, to go into defense mode.

**FIRE!**

Shane stood up rapidly, knocking over his chair as a black tendril shot from his arm and stuck to the wall, pulling him towards it.

"Ooh! Goddamn!" he exclaimed, laughing a little bit to play it off.

Shane was pinned to the wall thanks to Venom's symbiote; everyone turned their attention to Shane, whom continued to smile nervously at them as he played off the fact that his arm was pinned to the wall.

"That uh- That thing burnt me and it made me jump. Sorry." Shane apologized, chuckling a bit. "I'm just gonna…. just gonna stand here until the burning goes away." He gave off an innocent smile.

Everyone continued to stare at him, especially Michelle who squinted at him. During the moment of silence, Venom healed himself as well as Shane's skin, the burn mark completely going away. Shane nodded his head as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We're good. We're good." he tells the class as he sits back down.

He earns a few looks from his classmates before they eventually returned to their normal studies. Michelle on the other hand continued to stare at Shane next to her, pondering on his odd behavior as of lately.

* * *

That evening, Ned and Michelle were both at Peter's apartment, currently in his room, working on their project. Michelle and Ned were both writing down notes and ideas while Peter laid on his bed, playing games on his phone while he waited for his partner.

Ned jotted down an idea before crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can, which was filled with crumpled up balls of paper.

"I can't think of anything for the project." Ned says.

"I still say we use the falling body idea." Michelle says.

"You may be a dark, mysterious person who has a fascination with death, but that doesn't mean I do." Ned explains.

"You got any better suggestions?" Michelle asks.

Ned was silent for a moment, trying to think of a better idea than his friend's 'falling body' one. He came to the conclusion that he was unable to think of another idea.

"Let's use your idea." he says, finally giving in.

Michelle smirked as she turned to her boyfriend, whom was still playing on his phone. "What time is Shane coming over again?" she asked.

"He didn't say." Peter replied. "I hope he comes by soon. There's only so many levels on this game before I beat the game."

"Just look at porn in the meantime." Michelle recommended, chuckling a bit.

Peter gave no reaction, instead continued playing his game. "I'll do that later." he nonchalantly says.

"Still have any idea what that green ooze was?" Ned asked.

"Nope." Both Peter and Michelle replied at the same time.

"It's weird too." Peter says, sitting up. "What kind of name is 'Globulin Green' anyway? Sounds weird."

"Is it supposed to be an energy drink or something?" Ned asked.

"If it was just an energy drink, there wouldn't have been dozens of armed guards all around the warehouse." Peter explained. "This is something important. _That_ I know."

"Questions are: How important is Globulin Green and what exactly is it?" Michelle asked. "One thing I do know. Globulin is any group of simple proteins that are dissolvable in salt solutions while at the same time, creating a large amount of blood serum protein. What I _don't_ know is the green part. That I have no clue what it means."

The three were quiet for a brief moment before Ned spoke up.

"Maybe it's like the super soldier formula." Ned suggested. "Like the one they used on Captain America."

Michelle gave Ned a look. "Ned." she said.

"I'm serious!" Ned exclaimed. "Maybe this is some dark web, unstabled version of the super soldier formula."

"Well let's hope it's _not_ that." Michelle remarks, going back to her notes.

"Why's that?" Ned asked.

"Because if you turn out to be right, then the whole world might explode." she says.

"Actually," Peter spoke up. "Ned has been right a few times."

"Name one time Ned has been right in anything." his girlfriend dares.

"He was right about you having a crush on me." Peter slyly remarks.

Michelle's cheeks go pink as she hides her face in her notes. "I hate the both of you." she says, not meaning it at all.

Peter and Ned gave each other a triumphant fist bump in celebration. At that moment, the sounds of the front door knocking could be heard, prompting Peter to get up from his bed to go answer it. He exited his room and proceeded to walk to the door in a calm manner.

Upon reaching the door, he looked through the eye hole to see Shane standing on the other side. Peter turned the knob and opened it, greeting Shane upon fully opening the door.

"Hey, Shane." Peter greeted.

"Hey, Parker." Shane greeted back.

"Come in." Peter offered as he stepped aside. "Ned and MJ are in my room so we could work in there."

"Awesome sauce." Shane replied in an enthusiastic manner.

Shane took one step into Peter's apartment while he closed the door, examining his surroundings; he took mental notes of Peter's apartment and family photos/history.

**Food!**

"Hey, uh, Peterino." Shane called out. Peter turned around at the odd nickname. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Peter confirmed as he pointed to the fridge. "There's some leftovers in the fridge."

"Perfect. Thank you so much." Shane halfheartedly said as he made his way to the fridge.

He opened it up and immediately grabbed whatever was in there before placing it in the microwave. He pressed a random button and waited for the food to cook, staring at the slow, spinning plate of food inside the microwave. Peter thought this was as good of a time to ask Shane a serious question he's been meaning to ask him.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Hm?" Shane asked, turning his head towards his partner.

"It's just, today you were acting weird." Peter explained. "Well, weirder than usual."

"I'm fine." Shane reassured. "I'm just under a lot of stress. That's all."

Shane turned his head around, his attention back to the microwave as he bent over the counter. "You wanna talk about it?" Peter asked.

Shane closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Jus-... Just drop it, alright." he said in a silent tone.

"O-Okay." Peter replied, not knowing how to properly respond.

At that moment, the microwave beeped, indicating the food was done; Shane opened it up and took out a plate of food, which was just a plate of carne asada. Immediately afterwards, Shane began to devour the plate of meat in a ferocious, animalistic manner, growling during each bite. Peter raised an eyebrow at Shane's sudden odd habits and behavior.

Shortly afterwards, Michelle and Ned came walking into the living room, joining the two. "Alright," Michelle spoke up. "what's taking you losers so-"

She didn't finish her sentence as both she and Ned stared horrifically at Shane, whom was devouring the meat in the same animalistic manner. He continued to growl during each bite, having no manners whatsoever and acting as if he hasn't eaten in days.

For a brief moment, his eyes went completely white before his pupils returned back to normal. He ripped a huge chunk of meat off the carne asada before he looked up, swallowing the piece of meat after each bite like a hungry predator. He growled in approval as he went in for another bite, taking another huge chunk of meat off the plate.

The three teens continued to stare at Shane's barbaric nature.

"Jesus." Michelle stated in disgust. "You have any manners at all?"

Shane turned to her as he growled ferociously at her, his eyes going completely white for a brief second. Michelle backed up in fear as the three grew wide eyes. Shane continued to eat his dinner before he swallowed the last piece of meat, chomping on it as he continued to swallow it. He chewed the leftover parts as he nodded his head in approval.

"That was good." he said with his mouth full. "Real good. Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome?" Peter replied in an unsure manner, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Let's get this work done, shall we?" Shane offered as he made his way towards Peter's room.

The three looked at each other, wondering why their classmate has been acting strange as of lately, before they eventually walked back inside Peter's room as well.

* * *

Shane sat in Peter's chair lazily as he currently chewing on his lead pencil. Peter and Michelle sat together on his bed while Ned took the floor. Peter's friends were still trying to come up with an idea while Peter himself was writing on his laptop. Shane meanwhile was writing down notes and ideas they could use for the presentation.

"What if we talked about Falcon's flight mechanics and it's velocity?" Ned suggested from the floor. "Would that work?"

"We're already doing that, Ned." Shane called out. "We're doing a presentation of the evolution of flying aircrafts starting when they were first made in 1903 by the Wright brothers."

"You seem to know an awful lot about planes, Shane." Michelle spoke up in a suspicious manner.

"Okay, one, I go to Midtown Tech, meaning I _have_ to be smart, and two, don't act like that's suspicious in the slightest form, because it's not." Shane retorted.

Michelle gave him the middle finger while Shane gave her two middle fingers, sticking both of them in his mouth beforehand.

"I thought you agreed to do the falling body idea, Dork #2." Michelle quipped.

"I did." Ned confirmed. "But that doesn't mean I like it."

"There's a lot of things you wont like in life, Ned." Shane said absentmindedly as he jotted down an idea onto his notepad. "Be like me and either endure it or ignore it."

**I know you are talking about me.**

"Noooo." Shane sarcastically replied as he lowered his notepad. "Really? What gave you that idea?"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Michelle.

Shane looked up, realizing he was acting weird in front of his peers, and stared at them with a nervous expression. "Myself." he replies, glancing in different directions.

Michelle squinted her eyes, not believing him. "You've been acting strange lately, you know that?" she says.

"What makes you say that?" Shane asks as he leans in closer on the chair.

"Well there was that whole ordeal in Chemistry today." Michelle explains.

"I got burned on the Bunsen burner." Shane explains. "What was I supposed to do? Jump up and down in happiness?"

"No, but you were being kind of dramatic, don't you think." she says. Shane opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by Michelle. "Then there's what happened with Abe today. You yelled at him and proclaimed that you wouldn't eat him because he's your friend. What's up with that?"

**She knows.**

Shane ignored Venom's voice as he continued to come up with an excuse.

"Ah… I don't- I don't think so." he says.

"What do you mean?" she asks suspiciously.

"Huh?" Shane dumbly says.

"Are you going insane, Shane?" she asks as she laughs a little. "Heh. Insane Shane. That's your new nickname now."

**I say we eat her heart and drink the blood from her still pumping veins.**

Shane grew a disgusted expression as he scrunched up his face.

"Eugh!" he exclaims in disgust. "That's disgusting!" he shouts.

"What is?" Ned asks.

"Huh?" Shane dumbly responds again.

"Seriously, Shane, is everything alright?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine. Serious." Shane reassures.

"No, if you were fine, you wouldn't be talking to yourself." Michelle retorts.

**She is very suspicious of us. We must take care of her and her friends.**

"Probably a bad idea." Shane responds again.

"That's it." Michelle says.

She suddenly stood up and approaches the teen sitting in the rolling chair. "Huh?" Shane says as she gets up close and personal with him.

"What is going on?" she asks in frustration. "Don't play dumb with me, I know something is on your mind so spill."

Shane stood up and gave her a stern look. "Nothing is on my mind, Jones." he says in a hostile voice. "When I say I'm fine, that means I'm fine. Understand?"

"No, because you are showing signs that everything is NOT find." she argues.

"Well then _you_ should be a psychiatrist." Shane retorts. "Now if you excuse me, I need to head to the restroom."

Shane suddenly walked passed her. "Ned, block the door." she orders.

Ned suddenly got up and blocked the door, trapping Shane inside Peter's room. "Come on, really?" he says.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." she tells him.

"Why… are you always a bitch to people?" he asks. The three teens' eyes widened at the sudden remark. "Like, I understand that you're weird and crazy but that doesn't mean you can be a giant dick to everyone. It's my personal life and if I want to keep information from you, then I can. I have every right to."

"Not when that information involves one of your classmates on the verge of insanity." Michelle argues back. "Remember what happened last time when a student was left unchecked and turned insane? He blew up."

"Yeah, but the difference between me and Max is that I'm perfectly sane." Shane retorts.

"Then _why_ do you keep talking to yourself?!" she shouts.

"That is none of your goddamn business." Shane replies in a stern voice. "Especially when you're weird and crazy, Jones."

Michelle raised her hand, intending to smack Shane in the face out of anger. The palm of her hand collided with Shane's cheek, prompting a loud SLAP to be emitted in the small room. Shane hissed in pain but suddenly realized of his other half. The other half that would take control of he was ever in danger or was attacked.

Sure enough, Venom took control.

A black, slimy tendril shot out of Shane's right hand and collided with Ned, whom was shot out of the room and into the living room. A tendril shot out of Shane's left hand and pushed Michelle up to the ceiling, where she fell back down on the ground, groaning in pain. Peter stared at Shane with wide eyes but before he could even do anything, a black tendril was shot towards his neck. He was then pulled forward towards Shane, whom gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry about your friends." Shane told Peter.

Peter was suddenly flipped in the air and was thrown on the floor, knocking his backpack in the process. The backpack fell over, all of its contents spilling out onto the floor. One of the many items inside the backpack was his Spider suit, something Shane immediately noticed.

Shane looked down with a wide eyes before he turned his attention back to Peter, whom was getting up as he was groaning in pain in the process.

"You're…" Shane said in shock.

Peter looked down to see that his suit was spilled on the floor, and that Shane took notice of it. He looked back up and stood up, staring at Shane with wide eyes. His secret identity was revealed… again… He wasn't so good at this part of the job if he had to be honest.

"It's not what it looks like!" he exclaimed.

"You're Spider-Man?!" Shane shouted in disbelief.

"Nice job, Parker." Michelle groaned as she tried to get up. "Now Insane Shane knows your identity."

"Shane, look, I can explain." Peter began to panic. "First off, it's a secret identity. I didn't know you would get mad because I didn't tell you."

"Oh, no I'm not mad that you didn't tell me." Shane replies. "In fact, I'm not even mad…" Shane suddenly grew a terrified expression. "I'm scared."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Scared?" he asked.

"Peter," Shane began. "I just want to say that whatever happens next… I have no control over it. I'm trying my hardest to fight him right now."

"Fight who?" Peter asked.

"There's only so much I can do before he takes over." Shane continued to say.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked once more.

"So I just want to say… I'm sorry in advance." he says as he gives Peter an apologetic look.

"What are you-"

Peter's words were suddenly cut off as a huge, black hand wrapped around his neck. Literally, the entire neck. The fingertips were touching each other as Peter was lifted into the air. Black slime suddenly began to envelop Shane's entire body, before he eventually transformed into his other self.

Venom, now in full control and fully revealed, grinned maliciously at Peter, who stared at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

**Wrong place, wrong time.**

"You're the monster from the docks." Peter says in horror.

"Oh my God." Michelle whispers in equal horror as she stares at Venom.

Ned came back inside the room, holding his head in pain. "Hey guys, what ha-"

His words were suddenly lost as he took a glimpse of the alien symbiote standing in the middle of his best friend's room while simultaneously gripping said best friend's neck. Upon taking a simple glance at him, Ned fell backwards, passing out in shock.

"Please don't eat me." Peter begged.

**You've spun your last web, Spiderling.**

"No. No!" Peter shouted.

He was suddenly lifted in the air once more as Venom opened his mouth wide, his razor sharp teeth shining in the moonlight.

"Get away from my boyfriend you freak!" Michelle shouted as she stood up.

Before she could even lay a punch, a tendril shot out of Venom's side and threw here against the wall, causing her to fall down again.

"MJ!" Peter managed to shout.

He was suddenly lowered inside Venom's mouth, whom was prepared to close the gap and rip of Peter's head. The teen closed his eyes as he prepared for his gruesome demise.

_Venom! Stop!_ Shane's voice could be heard inside Venom's head. _I told you! We do NOT eat superheroes! Put him down, now!_

**He will keep interfering with us and now he knows who we really are! He is a threat to us!**

"Who are you talking to?!" Peter asked in a frantic tone.

_Venom, I swear, I will throw myself into a fire pit and burn the both of us! You know I will!_

Venom growled as he roared at Peter's face, getting saliva all over it. Peter screamed once again as Venom opened his mouth once more, preparing to eat Peter's head off.

_VENOM!_

Venom roared a final time before he let go of Peter, whom fell on the floor butt first. The symbiote bent over and pointed his elongated, pointy finger at the teen.

**You are lucky Shane does not wish to eat you, otherwise you would've been our first live meal of the night.**

With that said, Venom retracted himself back into Shane's body, binding himself with his cells as Shane regained control of his body. The teen shook his head, as if he was snapping himself out of some sort of trance, before he looked at the two beaten teens in front of him.

"Hi." he simply says.

"What… was that?!" Michelle asked.

At that moment, Venom emerged from Shane's shoulder, his head floating in the air. After revealing himself, both Peter and Michelle backed up, completely freaked out at the floating head in front of them.

**Not what. Who.**

"Uh, Peter. Michelle. Meet… Venom." Shane introduced. "Venom meet- You know who these guys are."

"So you're the San Fran Demon?" asked Peter in complete shock.

Shane winced at the sound of the nickname. "Please don't call us that." he says. "It's so… disturbing."

"It all makes sense now." Michelle says. "You said you were going to San Francisco last month to check out Life Foundation. During that time, there were reports of a monstrous creature attacking the city."

She then afterwards showed Shane the month old news article, the picture of Venom holding a person in the middle of the street. Shane winced as he looked at the photo, remembering his time in San Francisco.

"Oh, I forgot I broke every bone in my body when Treece ran into me." Shane says aloud.

"Not only that but Carlton Drake was also killed by that creature." Michelle added on. "You killed Carlton Drake?! The CEO of Life Foundation?! What is wrong with you?!"

"You don't understand!" Shane shouted. "Drake was a notorious asshole who used the homeless and financially unstabled for his sick, twisted experiments with the symbiotes!"

"Symbiotes?" Peter questioned.

"He killed my grandmother!" Shane shouted. "He was bonded with a symbiote as well! Wha- Wha- What was his name again?"

**Riot.**

"Yes, Riot!" Shane said.

"So you destroyed the rocket?!" Michelle continued to ask loudly.

"He was gonna bring other symbiotes from another planet to destroy this world!" Shane explained, pointing to the ceiling in referencing space. "I had to stop him!"

_**We**_ **had to stop him.**

"Yes. _We_ had to stop him." Shane corrected.

"I'm still freaking out that there's a second head coming out of your shoulder." Peter said aloud, staring horrifically at Venom's floating head.

"Okay, so that doesn't explain why you've been eating people's heads off!" Michelle shouted.

"I have to!" Shane shouted back.

"What do you mean you have to?!"

"If I don't, then Venom will eat my organs." Shane explained. "He was killing me during San Francisco! I ate leftover chicken from a trash can for crying out loud! I ate a live lobster from a fish tank! I tried to eat a police officer!"

"I thought you hated the police." Peter pointed out.

"Well when your entire body is being controlled by an alien lifeform, you tend to freak out and forget about your life philosophy or some shit like that."

"You ate a live lobster?" Michelle asked in disgust.

"I also tried to bite off a doctor's head but his meat was tainted." Shane added.

"What?"

"Point is, if I don't eat, then Venom will eat my organs for survival, one way or another." Shane finished explaining.

**I also like tater tots and chocolate.**

"Right. Those too as well for some reason." Shane said as Venom retreated back inside his host's body. "Trust me, the first time I bit someone's head off, I freaked out. I've kind of gotten used to it by this point, but we don't eat innocent people. We don't eat good people at all. Never any children, that's a big no-no right there. Only criminals."

"At least you guys have some values." Peter mumbled.

"So he's just living inside of you like a parasite?" Michelle asked.

**PARASITE?!**

Shane began to freak out as he shushed Michelle, panicking at the term. "Shh shh shh!" he shushed her. "He doesn't like to be called that… but essentially, yes."

"So, what you were doing at the docks yesterday… you were…" Peter lingered on, trying to find the right words to say.

"Feeding." Shane finishes. "We call it feeding."

"Why are you saying 'we' instead of 'I'?" Michelle asked.

"He's an alien lifeform living inside of me." Shane argued. "He's not some inanimate object. He's an alien. He's a living thing. I have to say 'we' in order for proper grammar functions."

"I'm just saying, it's kind of creepy." Michelle says.

Shane gave her a look. "This is coming from you." he tells her. "The girl who likes to sit alone at lunch, insult her peers, and is just a general freak who has a fascination with death and other dark subject."

"At least I'm not constantly paranoid and believe in half of a hundred conspiracy theories." Michelle argues back.

"They aren't conspiracy theories if they're true, you know." Shane retorts.

"Okay! Stop!" Peter shouts, halting their conversation. "This is getting nowhere! Shane," he points at the teen. "you can't keep mindlessly killing people. It's wrong! I have to protect this city but I can't when your friend keeps biting people's heads off."

"Trust me, Parker, I want to stop!" Shane argues. "I even told him yesterday that it would be our last night of feeding because now not only are the police are on us, but now you know who I am so now you're gonna tell the Avengers my location and they're gonna come over to my house and beat the crap out of me and send me to some Federal prison up in Alaska or something!"

"What?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I'm not gonna tell the Avengers. They're split up."

Shane remained silent for a few moments, a dumbfounded expression on his face. "What?" he asked.

"They're split up." Peter says again. "They've been split up for half a year now. I mean, Hulk hasn't even been spotted for a while now and Captain America is a war criminal. The only Avenger I know is Mr. Stark."

"Holy shit." Shane says. "So the Stark Internship wasn't a lie."

Peter held up his suit in front of him. "_This_ is the Stark Internship." he says.

Shane was silent for another brief moment. "Oh." he says. "So… You're not gonna… report us to the… Avengers?"

"No." Peter replies.

"Oh, thank Christ." Shane lets out a sigh of relief. "That's what's been stressing me these past few days. Ever since you caught me yesterday, I've been internally freaking out about me going to prison."

"Well, you're not, seeing how the police aren't really a threat against you." Peter says. "Besides, I already have my hands tied up at the moment trying to find out why there were so many guards at the docks."

"What were they guarding?" Shane asked.

"Green liquid called Globulin Green." Michelle answered. "Peter and I are on the case, trying to figure out what it is."

Shane turned around to see Ned, still lying unconsciously on the floor behind him. "What about him?" he asked, pointing to the passed out teen.

"He's in on it too… I think." Peter replies.

"Oh." Shane replies, nodding his head. Another wave of silence passed by the three of them before Shane formed an idea in his head. "How about I help?"

The couple looked at him with baffled looks. "You want to help us with the investigation?" he asked.

"Yeah." Shane says. "I care about Queens. I mean I live here. That's part of the reason why I'm only eating criminals. I don't want some unknown substance on the loose in the city. Besides, since I have Venom and Peter's Spider-Man, we can get the job done twice as fast."

Peter and Michelle looked at each other, pondering if it was a good idea if they could let Shane in on the investigation. One on the plus side, having another superpowered person could really help with the investigation and take care of any tough opponents. On the down side, this superpowered person tends to eat living people."

The two turned their heads back to Shane, silently agreeing with each other. "Fine." Michelle says. "But on one condition."

"You can't eat anyone." Peter says.

Shane flashed an innocent smile at the two. "Of course." he says.

"Good." Michelle says as she nods.

Shane continued to smile as he stood there before he eventually began to back up to head outside the bedroom.

**We are totally eating people, aren't we?**

"Oh yeah we are." Shane confirms.

At that moment, the sound of someone groaning could be heard below him. Shane looked down to see Ned sit up, grabbing his head as he looked all around him, examining his surroundings.

"What happened?" Ned asked.

He looked up to see Shane staring at him; suddenly, Venom emerged from Shane's left shoulder and smiled maliciously at the Filipino teen.

**Hi, Ned.**

Ned grew wide eyes at the sight of an alien coming out of Shane's body, before he fell back down, fainting once again.

* * *

**(Fruit salad. Yummy yummy. Fruit salad. In my tummy. Fruit salad. Bitches love me.**

**Nah, that's a lie. I- I'm actually single. :c**

***real tears*)**


	4. Investigation Begins

**(Fruit salad. Yummy yummy. Fruit- SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Hey, what's goin' on?! It's ya boi, MTHellhound here with another… Counter Strike:... Go Videooooo- Oh is my mic on in game? This is so awkward.)**

* * *

Shane walked through the empty halls of Midtown Tech, carrying his backpack on his right shoulder as he held a carefree expression on his face. For today, he was wearing a black jacket with white T-shirt underneath that said "RED BONE", along with black jeans and black and white sneakers, along with his signature gray beanie.

He approached his locker and punched in the combination before he opened it. The inside of his locker was filled with pictures of UFO's, the Illuminati, and a couple of drawings of "zombie killing weapons" posted on the side of his door. He placed a book inside the locker as he began to rummage around it, trying to find his Calculus book so he could head to his next class.

"You know, I used to follow people around so I would know where they would go and catch a glimpse of their personal lives." Shane started to speak out loud to literally no one. "Sometimes I would find out that they volunteer at homeless shelters or at the vet clinics. Never really entered their house but I do know where half the school lives. That way when the inevitable zombie outbreak commences, I could gather a small group of people to take with me for survival because everyone knows that being in a large group makes you a target and being on your own means you get no protection. So I had to choose which people were reliable, trustworthy, and overall mentally prepared for the apocalypse. The key to maintaining a safe distance and not creep out your future survival group was to make sure you disappear both as quick as possible and as stealthy as possible. Now, I was an amateur at that, I'll admit that, but you…" Shane closed his locker door, revealing that Michelle was standing behind it, and gave her a disappointed expression. "You, Jones, you just suck."

Michelle scoffed at his attitude. "Classic douchebag Shane." she says.

"You say douchebag, I say 'the only one prepared for a global conflict." Shane retorts.

"I need to talk to you." Michelle immediately says.

"About what?" Shane asks.

"About your involvement."

Shane rolled his eyes. "I thought we were already over this." he says in a tired voice. "I only eat criminals for my own survival."

"No, involvement with the investigation." she clarifies.

"Oh." Shane dumbfoundly replies.

"I just wanted to warn you," she begins. "that we need your full commitment on this. If we want to stop whatever the hell Globulin Green is from spreading onto the streets of New York, we need everyone's participation."

"Yeah, okay, I get it." Shane says. "I already told you, I'm in. I'm not expecting anything to come out of this."

"Why?" Michelle asked, squinting her eyes.

"I genuinely want to keep Queens safe." Shane explains.

"You don't seem like the type of person to care about anything at all." Michelle tells him. "Why do you want to keep a city safe when you don't even care about what your own classmates?"

"Hey, there's people I care about." Shane retorts in an offended manner.

"Like who?" she asks.

"Abe, obviously." he tells her. "He's like my brother I never had."

"Who else?"

Shane was quiet for a brief moment, getting caught in a corner. "Well… There's… Um…" he stuttered.

This earned him a grin from Michelle as well as a triumphant scoff.

**What about Cindy? You obviously hold feelings towards her for an unknown reason. Every time you see her face, your heart rate increases and you become a nervous wreck around her.**

"Jus- Get out of my head, man." Shane whispers as he slightly shakes his head.

"He's talking to you, isn't he?" Michelle asked.

Shane stood there in silence as he sighed through his nostrils. Ever since his secret was exposed, he had no reason to lie in front of Michelle, Ned, or Peter anymore, and they now knew why he would oftenly talk to himself during class as of recently.

"Always." he replies in a whisper.

Michelle nodded her head as a brief moment of silence passed the area. "How does it feel?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" he asked himself, not understanding the question.

"Having him inside of you." she clarifies.

Shane sighed heavily, knowing, as well as prepared, that Michelle would ask him a bombardment of questions regarding his 'venomous' condition.

"Honestly, I don't feel a difference than when I normally don't have him inside of me." he explains. "Just knowing that I'm not alone and I'm sharing a body is enough of a change for me to notice. Sometimes, I can feel him move around inside me. He bonds with my cells and whenever he wants to, he can take control of any part of my body."

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

Shane shook his head. "No." he answers. "I'm not in pain, but I'm constantly hungry."

"Is that why you're always snacking in class?"

Shane shook his head. "If I don't, then he eats my organs so I kind of _have_ to always eat." he explains. "Preferably something meaty, but he does like other snacks as well. My whole fridge is stocked up on meat products like bacon, or steak, or hamburgers, or hot dogs, or any other meat related products."

"I don't think me and him would get along. I'm a vegetarian." she says.

"Oh, you're one of _those_ people." Shane says.

Michelle furrowed her eyebrows as she gave Shane a glare. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asks.

"Nothing." he says. "Just don't constantly say that you're vegan."

Michelle scoffed in his face. "Trust me, I don't like those kind of vegans as well." she says. "In fact, I don't like the type of people who constantly make you remember a certain fact about them at the worst of times or at times when you genuinely don't care or not needed overall."

"Well that's one thing we have in common." Shane says.

The two fall into another fit of silence, not awkward as it was with Michelle and Peter back one month ago. This silence was more uncomfortable than anything.

"Hey, Shane." she suddenly says.

Shane looked up to meet her gaze. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Why _do_ you want to keep Queens safe?" she asked.

Shane remained silent for a brief moment as he looked down before shaking his head in response. "You wouldn't understand." he says below a whisper.

Shane suddenly looked down, avoiding her gaze; Michelle continued to stare at him, studying him, as she began to ponder his sudden sadden expression that fell upon his face. She suddenly looked passed him, seeing someone walk over to them, before she grew an irritated look.

"Oh great." she says.

Shane turns around to see Brad walking up to them, an arrogant smile on his face.

"Sup, MJ." he says.

"Brad." Michelle simply says.

"Why don't you say after school we go get some ice cream together." he says. "Just you and me."

"Why don't I say 'no'?" Michelle retorts.

"Dude, come on." Shane interjects. "She's already dating Parker."

"Why date that loser when you can date me?" Brad asks, sounding a little bit angry. "I'm better than Parker any day. I'm smarter, stronger, and overall better than him."

"Wow, that's petty, even for me." Shane says in a deadpan voice with lidded eyes.

"Are you mad because I chose Peter over you?" Michelle asked. She suddenly scoffed in his face. "I don't care if you're better than Peter. What matters is this… You're not Peter… and that's the precise reason why I won't date you. I chose Peter because he's an adorable nerd that I love every one of his quirks. I don't care if he's not you, Brad. I like him for who he is. I chose Peter and I will always choose Peter… Always. He may be a loser… but he's my loser."

Brad scrunched up his face once again, glaring hard at Michelle. "Parker will eventually get tired of you, you know that, MJ?" he said. Michelle's eyes widened at the remark. "He's gonna find out that you're nothing but a weird, crazy girl who has no sympathy or empathy for others and only cares about herself. He'll see the real you and he'll know that you're nothing but a pathetic loner in this school whom no one wants to associate with."

Michelle kept her cool as she blankly stared at Brad with a deadpan look as a wave of silence filled the air. The two continued to glare at each other while Shane stood by Michelle's side, wondering what would happen and feeling extremely awkward for being in the middle of the situation.

Michelle suddenly smirked at Brad. "Hey, Brad." she says. "If you call Shane a parasite, I'll date you."

"Jones!" Shane shouted with wide eyes, freaking out all of a sudden.

Brad gleefully smiled. "Alright." he gladly accepts. "Shane you're a parasite."

Shane turned to Michelle and glared daggers at her. "I hate you… so much." he says.

At that moment, the symbiote enveloped his body as he grew twice the size while Venom took full control of Shane's body. The symbiote maliciously grinned at Brad as he placed his claws on his shoulder; Brad stared at Venom with a traumatized/scared expression as he looked up at the symbiote in front of him.

**You dare call us a parasite again, and we will eat your flesh right off your bones and proceed to eat all of your limbs. Your arms. Legs. Head. Everything. Until nothing is left of you. Do you understand? Yes? Never call us a parasite ever again and never intervene between this girl's relationship with her lover ever again, otherwise we will climb your window at night and proceed to devour you in your sleep, while your silent, helpless cries scream through the night, all the while your guardians sleep soundly in the room next to you, because your mouth would already be ripped off of your head. Do you feel me?**

Brad continued to let his mouth hang loose, utterly scared and speechless at the gigantic creature.

"Mom." he whimpers.

**On second thought.**

Venom extended his long, slimy, pointy tongue as he licked Brad's entire face, disgusting and freaking out Brad even more. His whole face was covered in saliva as he went back to staring at the creature in front of him.

**Delicious.**

"That's enough, Venom. You can put him down now." Michelle orders. Venom opened his mouth and brought Brad's head inside, prompting Michelle to freak out herself. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant literally put him down! Let go of him!"

Venom growled as he let go of Brad, whom fell on the floor on his butt, before he retreated back inside Shane's body, bonding himself with his cells. Shane had an angry expression on his face as he glared at nothing in front of him, just glaring off into the distance. Michelle bent over and gave Brad a shit eating grin.

"Never diss my boyfriend again." she warns. "Otherwise I won't stop him from eating you next time. Now I trust that you won't tell anyone this, or else I will have him eat you at night. Do you understand, Brad?" Brad silently nodded as he looked up at Michelle, a scared expression on his face. "Now get out of here."

Brad didn't hesitate as he got up and ran away, keeping his promise that he wouldn't tell a soul of what he just saw. Michelle triumphantly smirked at the boy running away from her, while Shane continued to glare daggers at nothing in front of him.

"Never do that again, Jones." Shane says.

"No promises." she says.

**I like her. We should hang out with her more often.**

Shane groaned in annoyance in response. "So where are we meeting for tonight about the investigation?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Your place." she says. "We can't do Peter or Ned's because Peter doesn't want Venom ruining his room and Ned is just creeped out by him being in his room."

"Why not your room?" Shane asked.

"Because no one is allowed in my room… except Peter." Michelle explains, a smirk wiping across her face.

"What you two do in there, I don't want to know." Shane says.

"Nothing sexual, that's for sure." she clarifies.

"You guys haven't hit third base yet?" Shane asked. "The hell's wrong with you? Please tell me you at least hit second base."

"That's none of your business." Michelle says, her face blushing.

"You're right." Shane agrees. "I don't care anyway. You still haven't answered my question yet."

"Your place." she answers immediately.

"What?" Shane asked bewildered

"Your place." Michelle repeats. "We're heading to your place as our base of headquarters.".

Shane chokes on literally nothing. "My place?!" he shouts.

"Yeah." she says. "Because you have Venom with you, it'll be much easier."

"No way!" Shane shouted as he swung his arms. "I don't allow ANYONE into my apartment! You never know who's a government agent or secretly an android built by the alien lord above."

"Shane, stop being overly paranoid for one minute and think logical." Michelle orders him. "You got to school with us, you know we're neither agents or androids."

"That's not true." Shane replies. "I think a certain amount of people are either government agents, alien androids, or government alien android agents. Or G Triple A for short."

"Then why are you friends with Abe and why are you on the Decathlon team?" Michelle asked.

"Ah, that's because so I can _act_ naive in front of the agent aliens." Shane starts to explain. "That way, they won't suspect me as a threat and let their guard down in front of me. So when the time is right, I attack and foil my nefarious foe's plans! The perfect strategy!"

"If it's so perfect, then why did you tell me?" Michelle asked, smirking knowingly that she contradicted his claims.

Shane remained quiet for a brief moment, momentarily realizing his blunder. He widened his eyes as a continued to stare at Michelle with a scared expression.

"Oh shit." he says.

"We're going to your house, period." Michelle sternly says.

Shane growled in response. "Fine!" he shouts. "But only because I have Venom with me and he can totally kick your ass!"

**You do realize that if your comrades were aliens, I would've sensed them by now.**

Shane continued to glare at Michelle while he remained silent. "He's telling now that you guys are in fact, _not_ aliens." he says.

"No shit, Sherlock." Michelle sarcastically replies. "We're meeting at your place tonight. Give me your address so I know where to go."

"Just ask Cindy." Shane tells her. "She's my next door neighbor."

"Cindy's your neighbor?" Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow. "How come I never knew this?"

"Because it's none of your business, that's why." Shane aggressively says. He suddenly looked all around him and got extremely close to Michelle. "7 o'clock, tonight. When you approach my door, knock in this rhythm: Knock. Knock knock. Knock. Knock knock knock. You understand? I'll write it down for you."

He grabbed a piece of paper from his jacket while Venom's tendril emerged from his other pocket, handing him a pen.

"Thank you." Shane thanked.

**You are welcome.**

Shane scribbled something down on the piece of paper and handed it to Michelle; on said piece of paper was written: 1-2-1-3.

"Don't lose that." Shane orders her. "That's your code to get in. I can't let anyone in my apartment, you know. Unless they know this code, that means they're allies… or temporary co-workers. Which is what we are."

Michelle lidded her eyes as she gave him an unimpressed look. "You need serious help, you know that." she says.

She began to walk away, leaving Shane all alone in the hallway. "You can't be too careful in this world, Jones!" he calls out. "The satellites track our every movements. They're always watching, Michelle Jones! Aaaaalwaaaaays waaaaatchiiiiing!"

Shane continued to stand by his closed locker as he was currently alone in the hallway, in complete silence.

**You are such a loser.**

"Yeah, and you're living in said loser." Shane retorts. "You're in no position to say anything remotely close to an insult."

Venom was silent for a brief moment.

**Touché.**

* * *

The entire gym class was shown to be in a circle, a bench press in the middle of the circle as they surrounded it like a cult or something. Peter was next to Ned, whom was next to Michelle, whom was next to some girl in their class. A little ways down the circle was Shane, whom was trying to retain a calm look as he crossed his arms.

Coach Wilson stood by the bench press with a clipboard in his hand while looking sternly at his students.

"Alright, kids," he began. "now I know some of you might not like this but the school is required to know how strong it's students is. So, to be testing, I brought in this bench press from the boy's locker rooms. Each of you will lift the weights until you can't be able to even lift it from the bar. Yes, this includes you girls."

"Damn it." Betty said a loud.

"Now, who wants to go first?" asked Coach Wilson.

"I would, Mr. Wilson." Brad raised his hand as he walked over to the bench press.

Shane continued to fold his arms as he glared at Brad. "Kiss ass." he mumbled to himself, earning him a look from Sally Avril next to him. Brad approached the bench press and picked up some weights, setting them to 220 lbs; he laid on the bench and grabbed the bar, lifting the set of weights with little effort, only struggling for a brief moment.

"Brad Davis: 220 lbs." Coach Wilson wrote down. "Alright, Brad, you're done."

Brad placed the set of weights back on the bars as he walked away with a triumphant, shit eating grin on his face. "Suck it, Parker." he taunted Peter.

Shane cleared his throat, earning Brad's attention; he turned to Shane whom proceeded to emit a monstrous growl as his teeth sharpened while his pupils went pale, semi mutating into Venom. Brad realized his mistake and immediately gulped his fear down.

"And by that, I mean, good luck out there, dude." Brad corrected himself as he patted Peter's shoulder before walking away.

Peter raised an eyebrow at Brad's sudden behavior before turning to his girlfriend. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"I dunno." Michelle plainly replied, lying in the process.

"Parker, you're up." Coach Wilson called out.

Peter gulped as he walked up to the bench press; because of his superhuman strength, lifting the set of weights, even at it's max capacity, would be like lifting a rock off the ground. He purposely took off some of the weights and set them on the ground, setting the weight limit to 90 lbs.

He laid down on the bench and pretended to struggle to even lift the set of weights, only going halfway before Coach Wilson wrote down his weight limit.

"Peter Parker: 93 lbs." he says. "Next."

Peter let go of the weights and walked away; meanwhile, Shane continued to cross his arms while a bored expression was painted on his face.

**We could do better than these amateurs.**

"Please don't go overboard." Shane whispered. Venom suddenly took control of Shane's entire body and forced him to walk to the bench press. "Woah!" he exclaimed.

"Shane," Coach Wilson said. "you wanna give it a try?"

"Uh, y-yes sir." he stammers.

Shane bent down and placed all the weights onto the rack, going at it's max capacity: 500 lbs. "What are you doing?" he whispered loudly.

**Showing these children what true strength is.**

Venom made Shane lay down on the bench press and grabbed the bar; he proceeded to lift 500 lbs weights with one arm and easily lift them above him, as if he was a stuffed animal. Everyone in the class all grew wide eyes as their mouths gaped wide open. Only Michelle facepalmed herself, thinking Shane was showing off, when in actuality, he had no control over his body at that moment.

Shane let go of the weights and placed them back on the bars before getting up from the bench, passing Coach Wilson in the process. Said coach also had his mouth gaped open as he stared at the kid walking passed him, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Shane Hertz… 500 lbs." Coach Wilson muttered as he wrote it down on the clipboard.

Shane approached Peter and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer to his face. Shane glared daggers at Peter, whom broke down in a nervous sweat for multiple reasons. 1. He was afraid Shane might do something drastic in the middle of the gymnasium. 2. He was afraid that he would have to use his powers to defend himself and his classmates. 3. He was SURELY afraid Venom might appear right then and there and bite his head off. 4. He just realized that he forgot his Trig homework at home.

Everyone continued to stare at the two teens near them, waiting for something to happen while silently wishing the two would fight already. Shane continued to glare daggers at him… before he gave Peter a desperate expression, as if he was pleading for help.

"I had no control of my body just now." he whispers to him. "Venom took control and right now, I'm pretty sure he wants to bite your head off, so sorry in advance."

Shane suddenly shoved Peter back to his friend and girlfriend, Ned and Michelle, before he walked off, still giving him an apologetic look. The rest of the classmates stared at Shane as he walked back in place in the circle, crossing his arms once more.

"You're gonna get me killed." Shane whispers.

**I will not let that happen. I'll make sure of it.**

"What's your problem with him anyway?" Shane asked.

**I do not like that spiderling. He's too… chipper.**

"Seriously?" Shane asked. "_That's_ your best reason?"

Sally scooter away from him, creeped out at the fact that Shane was talking to himself.

**It also doesn't help that he prevents us from feeding on live meat.**

"Because he's a superhero, he has to do that." Shane explained. "Now shut up and let me continue on with the day. I'm already sounding like a psychopath just by talking to you since nobody can hear you."

Meanwhile, Flash struggled to lift up the set of weights that he set for 100 lbs, groaning as sweat poured from his forehead. At that moment, he gasped for air that he didn't know he was holding and let go of the weights, causing them to fall on the ground hard. Upon impact, the weights created a loud dinging sound and because it was the gymnasium, the sound was extra loud.

Shane suddenly felt extreme pain in his ears as he covered them up, trying to block the loud sounds out. However, this was proven to be useless as he continued to hear the loud sounds as both he _and_ Venom screamed. The symbiote vibrated inside Shane, causing some of it to leak out of his body.

Everyone turned their attention to Shane freaking out, covering his ears as he screamed in agony. This was when Venom took control and forced Shane to approach the bench press. Upon reaching it, Venom made Shane's leg slam into the fallen weights, creating a crater on the floor while also cracking said weights. Immediately, the loud sounds stopped as Venom calmed down, parts of the symbiote retreating back inside of it's host's body.

Shane panted as he stared at the cracked dumbbells on the ground before he turned his head to his classmates, whom all had expressions that were a mixture of confusion and shock. Shane nervously chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders, unable to think of a believable excuse.

"I uh… I took some meds this morning and it kind of messed up my head so I'm not really in the right um… the right mindset right now." Shane lied before he cleared his throat. "I don't feel so well right now. Can I go home?"

"Uuuuh… Yeah. Sure." Coach Wilson responded.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Shane panted as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

He began walking towards the exit, ignoring the several looks that his classmates were giving him.

"You're a _bad_ influence on me! You know that?!" Shane loudly whispered.

**Don't be a pussy, Shane.**

Peter, Ned, and Michelle all looked at Shane as he exited the gym, the doors closing shortly afterwards.

"You know it's sad when Shane's excuse is much more believable than your other couple thousand excuses, loser." Michelle states as she turns to her boyfriend.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Peter absentmindedly responded, staring at the closed gymnasium doors with a shocked expression.

* * *

The elevator dinged as the doors opened, revealing Peter, Ned, and Michelle inside. The trio stepped outside of the elevator and walked down the quiet corridor, walking on the red carpet underneath their shoes. They walked down the hallway for a few moments before they reached Apartment 4G, also known as Shane's apartment.

Michelle knocked on the door and the trio waited… and waited… and waited… until no one answered, much to their confusion.

"Oh." Michelle suddenly says, remembering a key detail. "I forgot Shane wanted me to knock with the secret code."

"Secret code?" Ned asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Shane is overly paranoid and doesn't answer the door to regular knocks." Michelle explained. "Instead he only opens to a secret knock code."

Michelle grabbed the note in her pocket that Shane wrote down earlier and knocked on the door.

KNOCK… KNOCK KNOCK… KNOCK… KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

At that moment, the door partially opened, revealing an eye from behind. "Who is it?" asked Shane from behind.

"The Three Musketeers." Michelle sarcastically replied. "Open up."

"Not until you answer this riddle." Shane replied.

"Riddle?" Peter asked.

Michelle facepalmed. "You've got to be kidding me." she says. "You didn't say anything about a riddle before."

"That's because I knew you would think of the right answer all day." Shane replied. "Riddles need to be unexpected, duh. Now, here's the riddle: I am a Starbucks worker that enjoys what? A. Coffee. B. A puppy. Or C. Spying on my neighbors to try and find out if they are plotting a terrorist attack while simultaneously tapping onto their phones."

"Jesus Christ." Michelle mumbled. "A. Coffee." she replies.

"Correct." Shane says. "I also would've accepted the puppy."

He closed the door as the sounds of several locks unlocking could be heard from behind. Shane opened up the door, revealing to be wearing a black denim jacket with a dark red shirt underneath with the letter S on it, dark gray jeans with black Adidas shoes with white stripes; he still retained his signature gray beanie.

"Welcome, true believers and newcomers alike." Shane greeted. "Were you followed?"

"What?" Ned asked.

"Were you followed?" Shane repeated.

"No, we weren't followed!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked. He suddenly barged right passed them, looking in both directions of the empty hallway. "You sure you haven't seen an out of place plant or a man in a suit? Or perhaps a fly that keeps buzzing around you?"

"We're sure, Shane." Michelle replied. "Stop being so overly paranoid for God sakes and let us in!"

"Fine! Jeez!" Shane exclaimed. He suddenly got close to Peter. "Way to pick 'em, Parker."

He stepped aside as the trio walked inside Shane's apartment, with him closing the door afterwards. They eventually approached Shane's door and entered his room, seeing it for the first time as they began examining everything in it.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen your room, Shane." Ned says.

"It's the first time _anyone_ has seen my room." Shane replies. "I don't invite people much that often. You never know-"

"Yeah, we know." Michelle interjected. "You never know who's an android sent by the alien lord above. You've said so before."

Shane turned to Michelle and gave her a blank expression, as he just stared at her for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"I don't like you." he says in a deadpan tone.

Michelle turned her head to one of Shane's shelves, more specifically at a box that had the words "Zombie Outbreak" written in marker on it.

"Why do you- Nevermind." Michelle cut herself off, not wanting to ask the stupid question.

"What?" Shane asked.

"I was gonna ask why do you have a box that says 'Zombie Outbreak' on it, but then I realized I was talking to you." Michelle says.

"Oh, that." Shane says as he grabs the box from the shelf. "This contains all the essentials to survive the zombie apocalypse." He opened the box and placed it on his bed, revealing numerous of items inside. "This is a leather trench coat so it can protect your skin. That way the zombies can't bite you because they can't bite through leather. I also have a pair of leather gloves here as well as some leather tactical boots in my closet. A survival knife for both offense and defense, uuuuuh, a canteen for water, a filter to filter some dirty water so that way I can drink clean water, and some other items necessary for the zombie apocalypse."

"Why do you have a 'in case of emergency, break glass' on your wall?" Ned asked, pointing to the attachment.

Shane closed the box as he faced Ned. "Well, it's pretty self explanatory." Shane replies. "But essentially inside is a flare gun so I can signal help in case I'm in any danger."

"Any reason why you have a tinfoil hat here?" Peter asked, referencing said tinfoil hat on his side desk.

"That's for when I sometimes head to Liberty Island, since the Statue of Liberty is really a mind control device created by the government to brainwash us with propaganda." Shane explains. "I wore that when I went to Paris once since the Eiffel Tower was built by the government as a mind control device as well. A lot of historical landmarks are really mind control devices, except the pyramids. They were created by the aliens."

"And what about this?" Michelle asked, holding a utensil. "Is this some sort of secret key to get in your secret underground bunker filled with a year supply of food and running water for when nuclear war begins?"

Shane looked at as if she was crazy. "That's a can opener." he replied in a 'as-a-matter-of-factly' kind of way.

Michelle took a second look at the device in her hand, realizing that Shane was right and that it was a can opener. "Oh." she shyly replied as she sheepishly placed it back on the desk.

"Yeah, I used it to open a metal box that had a Rolex inside, since I had no idea how to open the box so I thought I'd just use a can opener." Shane explained.

"Did you get the Rolex?" Ned asked.

Shane raised his arm and lifted his sleeve, revealing a gold Rolex underneath. "Would you believe me if I said I got this when I ate a mob boss?" Shane asked, smiling a bit.

"If you asked us before we found out about Venom, we would've said no." Michelle replies.

"And what about now?" he asks.

"Still no." she says with lidded eyes.

Shane furrowed his eyebrows at her as he gave her an angry look. "Sorry to be that guy, but are we gonna talk about the investigation at hand or are you two just gonna start insulting each other?" Ned asked.

"Nah, we'd probably fight on the ground and basically look like the Yin and Yang symbol." Shane replies.

"Wait, hold on!" Michelle shouts in anger.

"So, let's talk." Shane says, interrupting Michelle to stop any further conversations. "What do we know?" he asked.

"We know that Globulin Green is valuable." Peter replies.

"And we also know that whoever is supplying it, is powerful, since they hired a bunch of goons just to protect that stuff." Ned adds.

"But what we don't know is what exactly Globulin Green is or where it's being transferred." Shane comments. "If we can find out where they're storing this product, we'll be one step closer to the truth."

"Are we just gonna scroll over how Shane indirectly made a racist comment?" Michelle asked.

"Not now, honey, the adults are speaking." Shane sarcastically replied, not even looking at her.

Michelle glared daggers at Shane behind him. "But how exactly do we find out where they're storing the Green?" asked Ned aloud.

"Hey, dumbasses." Michelle said aloud, catching the three boys' attention. "How about we check the scene of the crime like they do in CSI?"

"Which one?" asked Shane.

"It doesn't matter. They're all the same." Michelle replies quickly. "Point is, we can check the warehouse and docks for any evidence."

"No can do, MJ." Peter replies. "The police were all over the place that night. They would've bound to pick up any evidence."

At that moment, Venom emerged from Shane's shoulder to face Peter.

**As I told Shane before, your law enforcement are both lazy and unmotivated. I am highly confident that evidence would still be left behind.**

"I forgot he could do that." Ned says in a creeped out tone.

"Yeah, but like _I_ said, that was the west coast police." Shane retorted. "We're on the east coast. The NYPD takes things much more seriously."

**Do not argue with me, Shane. I **_**will**_ **eat your liver.**

"You're ALWAYS threatening to eat my liver but you never do!" Shane exclaims. "I'm starting to think that you're just all bark and no bite… Wait, hold on, nevermind." Shane quickly corrects himself.

"I'm gonna go with MJ here, Shane." Ned says. "I think we should check out the docks and see if we can find anything that could lead us to the truth."

"I was never against the idea in the first place." Shane clarifies. "It was Parker that contradicted his girlfriend's idea."

"I'm just saying it may be a waste of our time." Peter says.

"That's what I said when I first began dating you but here I am now." Michelle says in a harsh manner.

Peter widened his eyes at his girlfriend's comment, genuinely hurt by her words. "Alright, this is gonna be a first for me, but don't you two break up." Shane says, pointing to the two. "One, we don't need teenage drama while we're investigating and two… you two are effin' adorable together. That's the truth."

Both Michelle and Peter looked at him with confused expressions. "Thank you?" Michelle replies.

"I'm with Shane here." Ned. "You two are perfect for each other."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Alright, this is getting really boring really fast." he says. "I'm sorry for bringing it up in the first place. It's three against one, we're heading to the docks and that's that. Any questions?"

Peter raised his hand.

"Good!" Shane interrupted. "We head there right away."

"How're we gonna get there?" asked Ned.

"Uh, duh, you guys are friends with Spider-Man." Shane reminds him. "He can just swing you across the city."

"Nu-huh! No way! I don't swing!" Michelle quickly intervenes. "Last time I did it with Peter, I wanted to throw up and die!"

"Plus I can't carry two people at once." Peter says. "I need at least one hand to swing."

Shane sighed heavily as he looked up at the ceiling. "Well, one of you are gonna have to ride with Peter." Shane says. "I can take the other one."

"Wait, you can web sling?" Peter asked.

Shane grew a devious smile in response. "Not necessarily." he says in a mysterious manner.

* * *

Michelle screamed as loud as she could as she held onto her boyfriend with a tight grip. The two of them swung through the nighttime city, currently heading to their destination.

"AAAAAAAAAHH! OH MY GOD! OH! OH GOD! NO! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!" Michelle kept shouting.

Spider-Man continued to swing across the buildings as his girlfriend clung onto him for dear life. "We're almost there, MJ." he said. "Just a few more buildings."

"I told you I hate doing this!" Michelle shouted once more.

"If you think that's bad, try being in Ned's position." Spider-Man replies.

Behind the web slinger was Venom, jumping across building from building as he leaped great heights and lengths. He had tendrils emerge from his back that tightly gripped onto Ned from behind, whom was screaming like Michelle; though he was screaming in a much more different manner.

"WOOOOOO! YEAAAAH! WOOO!" he cheered. "THIS. IS. AWESOME!"

Venom jumped over a water tower and landed on another building, creating a crater on top of said building before jumped once more, leaping over several buildings. Eventually, the four arrived at their destination, with Spider-Man leading as he continued swinging, landing on top of a building. Michelle let go of her boyfriend just as Venom landed next to them, letting go of Ned in the process.

"WOOOOO!" Ned shouted in excitement. "That was badass! Thanks, dude!"

Venom turned around and gave Ned a toothy grin. **You are welcome.**

Ned backed up a bit, creeped out by his smile. "So, here we are." Spider-Man says; Venom retreated back inside Shane's body, giving the teen control of it once more. "Where should we start looking?"

"Well, I may not be a forensic scientist nor a certified detective but, I say we sweep the area." Shane suggests. "Which is gonna take a while considering how big the docks are."

"Hey dork, can't you use Karen to scan the area?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, that's right!" Spider-Man exclaims. "Great idea, MJ."

"Who's Karen?" Shane asked.

"Karen," Spider-Man called out. "run a scan across the entire docks."

_~Scanning.~_

Through Peter's eyes, he could see Karen scanning the entire docks, highlight various objects that seemed important to the investigation.

_~No essential evidence found.~_

"Damn." Spider-Man says.

"Language." Michelle quips.

"Karen couldn't find anything down there. What'd I tell you, MJ? The CSI team must've picked up the rest of the evidence."

"Who's Karen?" Shane asked again.

"So this was just a waste of our time, huh?" Ned asks.

"Seems so." Spider-Man replies.

"Sorry guys." Michelle apologized. "I thought this would help us get closer to finding out the truth."

"Don't sweat it, MJ." Spider-Man reassures. "There's only so much we can do."

"Did this 'Karen' scan the giant warehouse in front of us by the way?" Shane asked, sounding annoyed that no one answered his question.

Spider-Man stood still, staring at the warehouse in front of him; underneath his mask, an embarrassed expression was born. "Oh." he says.

A few moments later, Spider-Man landed in front of the warehouse carrying both Ned and Michelle; Shane landed next to them as his feet and ankles were covered in the symbiote to break his fall. Shane inadvertently created a crater on the spot of where he landed on the ground. The four approached the warehouse doors as they looked up, pondering on how they should enter.

"It's most likely locked." Spider-Man says. "We'll probably need another way in."

"Can't you just climb up on the roof and search for another opening?" Ned asks.

"I would but I asked Karen to scan the warehouse for any openings and she couldn't find any." the wall crawler replies. "No vents or windows or anything. Whoever wanted to keep the Globulin Green safe sure knew which warehouse to pick."

"You're gonna hate me for this, loser, but I know a way we can get in." Michelle speaks up.

The three boys turned to the only girl in the group. "You do?" Ned asked.

Michelle pulled out a bobby pin from her hair, letting her curly brown hair fall to her shoulders. "I know how to lock pick." she enthusiastically declares.

Shane whistled in response. "You're one lucky guy, Parker." he says. "You know that? Sarcastic. Doesn't follow the common girl stereotype. Smart. Different, _and_ knows how to lock pick. If she weren't dating you, I'd say I'm in love and ask when she's available… Too bad she's an all around bitch. No offense, Parker."

"Taking all of that as an offense." the web slinger replies.

Michelle approached the warehouse door and readied her bobby pin, until she suddenly stopped and looked at said door. "Uh, problem." she says aloud.

"What is it?" Ned asked.

"This door doesn't have a lock." she replies. "We need a keycard."

"A keycard?" Spider-Man asked in an annoyed tone. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Where are we gonna find a keycard here?" Ned asked. "All the guards are either dead or taken off into custody."

"Ned, can't you hack the keypad?" Michelle asked.

Ned blinked in response. "I mean, yeah." he says in an uncertain tone. "I have the equipment to do so but it'll take some time to get the right code."

"Excellent!" Spider-Man exclaims. "How long will it take?"

Ned approached the door and began examining the keypad. "Hmmm." he said as a concentrated expression swept across his face. "This is a Schlage Touch Camelot Keyless Door Lock with an eye and fingerprint scanner attached to it." he declares. "One of the world's most secure keypads ever, but not unbreakable."

"How fast can you break it?" Michelle asked.

"With this keypad? About four hours." Ned says.

"Four hours?!" Spider-Man shouts in disbelief. "We can't wait that long!"

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Ned asked.

Spider-Man sighed in defeat as he lowered his head. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but," he starts. "the police probably has the keycard. My idea is that we head over to the station, break in, get the keycard, and then we-"

His sentence was never finished as Shane walked passed the three and approached the door. His entire arm was coated with Venom's symbiote as he used all his force to punch the door, blowing it off it's hinges as well as creating an entrance into the warehouse. The three teens stared in disbelief and awe as they awkwardly stood by in front of where the door once was.

"Or, you could do that." Spider-Man says.

With the door now opened, the four entered the dark warehouse and began their search for any evidence. The whole entire warehouse was dampened in darkness, only the moonlight escaping from the windows illuminating the area. The four teens began examining the area, using their phones to light up the darkened spots while Peter had Karen use the night vision mode in his mask.

Shane approached a crate near a stack of containers and used the symbiote to cover his arm and hand. He used his superhuman strength to rip open the lid of the crate and looked inside, examining the contents.

"Find anything?" asked Spider-Man.

"Unless you count several bottles of imported beer as important, then no, I haven't." Shane replied.

"Keep looking."

Shane looked back to see Spider-Man jumping up on a railing and onto the second floor, while Michelle used her phone flashlight to look through a crack in the containers; Ned used his phone flashlight to try and see if anything was in the water. Realizing nobody was looking at him, Shane grabbed one of the beers and placed it in his jacket pocket inconspicuously.

"Wait! I think I found something!" Ned shouted in excitement as he was currently crouching on the ground. He shined his light on the object only to grow a horrified and disgusted look. "Nevermind." He swallowed in some vomit in his mouth, almost throwing up. "I think this was one of the guards." he says in a disgusted tone.

"I think this was too." Michelle says from behind in an equally disgusted tone as she looked away.

"Sorry. My bad." Shane apologized.

The wall crawler jumped from the second floor balcony and landed on the ground; he groaned in irritation. "This is getting nowhere!" he shouted in annoyance. "I can't find a single piece of evidence anywhere!"

"Dude's we haven't even been searching for not even a minute." Shane says. "Cool your webs… Webs."

"Is that my new nickname now?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well, it's better than the previous one I thought of."

"Which was?"

"Web Scrotum."

"Alright, I'm fine with Webs." Spider-Man immediately replies.

"If only we could find out where the green ooze was being taken to, we would know where to look." Ned says aloud as he stood up.

"Wait! Hold on a minute!" Shane shouted. "I just thought of something!"

"What is it?" Ned asked excitedly.

Shane stood still for a moment as a blank expression swept across his face. "I lost it." he says.

There was a brief moment of silence as Michelle rolled her eyes. "Wait! I just it again!... Nah, it's gone again."

Ned groaned in annoyance as Michelle face palmed herself; Spider-Man could be seen squatting down to take a seat only to fall on his butt.

"It's back!" Shane shouts. "Yeeeep! It's still here!"

"What is it?!" Michelle shouted in anger.

Shane shrunk in slight fear. "Jeez. Must be her time of the month." he mumbled to himself. "I was gonna say why don't we check the ship's manifest?"

"What ship?" Spider-Man asked.

"The ship that was in the port a few nights ago." Shane answered. "If we check the manifest, we'll find out where the Globulin Green came from and where it's being transported."

"Second best idea you ever had." Spider-Man compliments.

"I thought it was my third."

"I lost count in all honesty."

"Well, where do we find the manifest?" Michelle asked.

"I could hack into the warehouse computer and see if the manifest is in there." Ned suggested.

At that moment, Venom emerged from Shane's shoulder, his usual devious grin on his floating head/face.

**Ooooh. Are we going to 'surf the web'?**

Shane groaned in annoyance as he face palmed himself, massaging his entire head and face.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"FBI! OPEN UP!" Shane shouted from the other side of the door.

The door was suddenly kicked off it's hinges as it went flying into the office of the warehouse. "Was that really necessary?" asked Michelle, giving Shane a look.

"Sorry, I always wanted to say that." Shane responded in an innocent tone.

Venom suddenly emerged from Shane's back. **Even **_**I**_ **think that was pretty lame, Shane.**

"Who asked you?" Shane asked in a hostile manner.

The four approached a random computer as Ned took a seat in the chair and booted up said computer. "This'll only take a minute." he says.

He began to furiously type whatever he was typing onto the console while the other three watched. Shane turned his head to see a calendar with a picture of an elderly lady in a small bikini. He scrunched up his face as he literally recoiled, disgusted at the repulsive picture in front of him.

"What was the name of the ship again?" Ned suddenly asked.

"Uh, the Meretta." Shane answered.

Ned began typing the name of the ship onto the computer. "E-T-T-A." he said aloud. At that moment, the manifest of the ship popped up on the screen. "Here it is! The manifest!" Ned exclaims after he hacked into the warehouse terminal.

**Surf the web! Surf the web!**

"Shut up, Venom!" Shane shouted. "We don't have time."

"Alright," Ned began. "it says here that the Meretta was carrying several cargo onboard for several companies. Oscorp technology, Omnitech supplies, some jewelry for the Lynx down at Alta and 5th, and some secret classified cargo."

"No doubt the Globulin Green." Michelle says. "Does it say where it was being transported.

"Well because it's classified, we won't know where it's next location will be." Ned explains. "The only way we can find out where is if we search through the databases and inspect every keystroke that was typed onto this terminal. Then we would have to trace back our sources back to the origin of where the Globulin Green came from, which could be anywhere around the world for that matter. Hong Kong. Tokyo. Moscow. Rio. We're talking anywhere."

"How many keystrokes are there?" asked Spider-Man.

"Um… About to 2 million." Ned says.

"Two million?" the wall crawler asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Ned confirmed.

The web slinger sighed in defeat. "That's great." he mumbled.

"Is there any other way we can find out where the cargo was heading?" asked Michelle.

"Not unless we know how it was being transported in." Ned says.

Spider-Man suddenly perked his head up, remembering something from that night. "Wait a minute." he says aloud. "Of course!"

"What?" Shane asked as he and the other two turned to the superhero.

"I saw the truck that had the Globulin Green!" he exclaims. "We could trace the plate and track it to it's location!"

"You can do that?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah! All I have to do is have Karen run the plate and we'll be good to go!"

"Still don't know who that is but it sounds like our only idea." Shane says as he smiled. "Go for it."

"Karen," Spider-Man says. "play the recording of what happened the night when I encountered Venom."

_~Affirmative, Peter.~_

Through his eyes, he could see a hologram appear before him, playing the video of when he got thrown by Venom. "Fast forward a little bit." The video fast forward a bit to the part where Venom left the scene of the crime. "Stop! Right there! Zoom in on that plate!"

The video suddenly zoomed onto the truck's license plate. "Alright, I got the plate." he says.

"What is it?" Michelle asked.

"Bravo Delta Oscar." Spider-Man replies. "Karen, run the plate and track it's location."

Shane turned to Venom on his shoulder, giving him a glare. "How come you can't do any of that?" he asked.

Venom merely growled at his host. "Alright, I got the location." Spider-Man says.

"That was fast." Michelle responds.

"Well, this suit was made by Tony Stark so it's bound to be fast." the hero explains.

"Oooh, look at me. I have spider powers. I can walk on the ceiling and stick to the wall. Tony Stark is my dad. Oooooh." Shane mocks. The three look at him with confused looks as Shane simply stares at them. "Sorry, I get easily jealous." he explains.

"So where's the truck?" Ned asked.

"Middle of Queens." Spider-Man explains. "East of here."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Shane asked. "Lets go! Ned you're with me."

"Yes!" Ned exclaims in excitement as he leaned back in his chair. Unfortunately, he leaned back so far that he accidentally fell over, falling on the ground and on his back. "OW!" he shouts in pain. "...I'm okay."

* * *

**(Willy Wanker and the Semen Factory.**

**TELETUBBY! Dipshit! Lala! URRRRRAAAAAAAGGGHHHH! Elmo! That's not a teletubby. You can't fool me!)**


	5. Warehouse Raid

**(i'm fucking lazy broh)**

* * *

A truck backed up into the loading bay of a warehouse in the middle of Queens, as several heavily guards approached said truck. They opened the back and began hauling in crates of unknown contents into the warehouse inside. Inside said warehouse were multiple stacks of crates all organized onto the loading shelves, while a man holding a clipboard stood in the middle of the warehouse.

"We got two creates over by Area G that hasn't been loaded yet!" shouted the man. "The Big Man wanted this shipment 4 hours ago! Unless you want your heads impaled on the antennae of his car, I suggest you hurry the hell up!"

Up above on the balcony stood Silver Sable, watching over the many men bringing in the shipment while also eyeing the man in charge of the many men.

"We need to get these crates over by the headquarters as soon as we can! The cops are already suspicious thanks to what happened at the docks! If any one you see Spider-Man… kill him!" the man ordered.

Silver Sable squinted at the man in charge, as if she didn't trust him.

"Sable." someone called from behind. One of her men approached her, though she didn't turn around to face him. "The Big Man wants to speak to you. He's on the phone right now."

"Put him on." she orders, still not facing the man.

The man gave Sable the phone as she placed it by her ear. "Silver Sable speaking." she says.

_Ms. Sable. I trust everything is going according to plan over by the warehouse, yeah?_

"So far, no interruptions." she answered. "I made sure to double the security because of what happened at the docks and as a safety precaution, I'm looking over everything in case if anything goes bad."

_That's why I'm paying you the big bucks, Silver. You always have a backup plan for the backup plan. When should I expect the cargo?_

"Possibly in the next hour." Silver Sable answers. "If Spider-Man shows up, I will take care of him."

_Excellent, Ms. Sable. I knew hiring you was no mistake… We'll talk soon._

With that, the Big Man hung up, leaving Silver Sable to her duties. "Jason." she says.

"Yes, ma'am?" Jason behind her replied.

"Make sure the back entrance is well guarded." she says. She finally turned around to face her employee. "I'm gonna be over there in a few minutes to recount the cargo."

"Yes, ma'am." Jason nodded as he walked back down the stairs.

Silver Sable turned around to looked down at the many armed mercenaries gathering the crates and shipments from the truck that just arrived. She squinted her eyes before retreating towards the back entrance of the second floor, exiting from the fire escape.

* * *

Spider-Man landed on top of the parallel building in front of the warehouse as Michelle loosened her grip off of her boyfriend. Not too long afterwards, Venom came crashing down onto the ledge of the building, as his back tendrils were sent flying forward, along with Ned. The chubby teen was sent flying as he screamed at the top of his lungs; fortunately, Venom managed to reel Ned back into their vicinity as he pulled him back up on the roof.

The two guards guarding the warehouse front doors continued to stand there and guard, with only the second one noticing the scream in the air. He looked up, trying to see what exactly caused that girlish scream to get louder before it sounded like it got farther away by the next second.

"What was that?" the guard asked.

"Eh, it's probably just a bird." the second guard replied in a halfhearted tone.

Ned was pulled back up on the roof as Venom retracted his tendril; Ned grabbed onto the ledge as he was helped up by the superhero and his girlfriend. Ned began gasping for air as his heart beat a mile per minute, before he looked up at the symbiote above him.

There he saw Venom retreating back into Shane's body, giving the teen full control of his body again.

"Alright," Spider-Man said aloud. "this is the place. I think it is."

"You think?" questioned Shane, eyeing him.

"What makes you think it's not it?" Michelle asked. "Could it be the many guards surrounding the building or is that just a normal thing in Queens?"

"I mean…" Spider-Man spoke up. "It's not _not_ normal, if that's what you mean."

"It's not at all what I- Nevermind." she shook her head in defeat.

"Sooo…" Shane spoke up. "Now what?"

"We go in there and we stop the bad guys." the superhero responded.

"How come every bad guy liar is always so sketchy and creepy?" Shane asked.

Ned turned to him, giving him a confused look. "Cause they're bad guys."

"Drake had a fancy ass lab, not a creepy, run of the mill warehouse." Shane responded.

"Well, you know, not every villain is as rich as Carlton Drake. God rest his soul." Michelle says.

"Would you stop idolizing him?" Shane asked in anger. "He was an asshole and a douchebag all formed into one assholic douchebag."

"Is that even a word?" she asked.

"It is now!" Shane shouted.

Down below, the same guard looked up after hearing the sudden shout. "What was that?" he asked.

"Still probably a bird." his partner replied in the same halfhearted tone.

"Shout any louder, Shane, and Wakanda will probably hear you." Michelle scolded.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ned. "What are we gonna do? Are we gonna go full on Blitzkrieg like WW2?" he asked exciting.

"'We'?" Spider-Man questioned. "Ned, there's no 'we'. It's just me and Shane going in there."

"You mean, 'Me, Shane _and_ Venom.'" Shane corrected. "He's still a living being. Just… from a different world.

**Thank you.**

"You're welcome."

"What?!" Ned exclaimed. "Why do you and him get to go in and have all the fun?!"

"Because we have superpowers." the web slinger reasoned.

"Shane doesn't have superpowers!" Ned retorted. "It's Venom that does all the work!"

Shane glared at him before he grabbed a metal pipe sticking from the roof; he gripped it so tight that it crumpled like a piece of paper, before he literally ripped it off the roof and easily twisted the metal pipe into a knot with no difficulty whatsoever. Proving his point, he dropped the twisted, knotted metal pipe on the ground by the group's feet, with Ned looking up to face Shane.

"I'll shut up now." he says in a sheepish manner.

"So how are we gonna do this, Webs?" Shane asked.

"Stealthily." the masked hero responded.

Shane stared at Spider-Man for a brief moment, silence passing through the air, before he spoke up again. "Can I have someone else as a partner?" he asked, looking at both Michelle and Ned.

Michelle face palmed herself while Ned groaned in annoyance, looking up in dark, night sky. "Alright, MJ, Ned, you two stay up here." Spider-Man ordered. "Me and… _those two_, will raid the warehouse and stop everything inside. We're also going to have to find out who's in charge of this whole operation so hopefully we'll get some answers."

"Or, we could do some interrogating." Shane suggested.

"Right that too." Spider-Man agreed.

"So what are we?" Ned asked in an offended tone. "Chopped liver?"

**Hmmmm. Liver.**

"Please don't say liver in front of me." Shane pleaded in a slightly scared tone. "I'm already risking having my organs as a lunchtime snack for this black slimed alien."

"Not to be mean or anything Ned, but… You can't do anything." Spider-Man carefully said.

"He's right." Michelle agreed.

"That goes for you too, MJ." he added.

"What?"

"I can't risk losing both of you." he adds. "You two are just normal high school students with no powers. I have all sorts of powers and Shane… Well…" Spider-Man turned to his partner to see him scratching his cheek with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Shane has Venom, whom I'm pretty sure is invulnerable to anything."

"Except sounds from 4000-6000 hertz and fire." Shane explained.

"I find it ironic that you have an alien symbiote who's weak to high pitch sounds and your last name is Hertz." Michelle teased.

"I find it ironic that your last name is Jones and yet Jughead is more badass than you, and he's not even a real person. Shut the hell up, Jones. " Shane retorted.

"Ouch? I think." Michelle responded in a questionable tone.

"We're wasting time, guys." Spider-Man said. "Shane, are you ready?"

"I was waiting for you." Shane replied. "By the way, I should mention, I'm doing this my way."

"Remember. No eating people." the hero replies.

"Yes. I know." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Think about it like this, Shane." Ned pipes up. "If we stop this operation, then we'll be all over the news! We'll be famous throughout America! We'll be famous Americans!"

There a brief moment of silence before Spider-Man spoke up. "Ned, you're from the Philippines." he spoke up.

"And I'm from South Africa." Shane added.

"Whatever, you know what I mean." Ned waved them off.

"Alright, let's go." Spider-Man said. "We've already wasted enough time. The sooner we stop this, the better."

The symbiote suddenly enveloped Shane's entire body as Venom took control, grinning maliciously at Spider-Man, though it was not his initial intent to come off as horrifying.

**You better keep up, spiderling.**

Spider-Man shuddered in his place. "That's never gonna get any less scary."

The hero pulled his mask back down and jumped off the building, with Venom following suit. Michelle and Ned stayed put on the building rooftop as they watched their friends jump into action.

"So…" Ned spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "Nice night, huh?"

Michelle turned to her friend who sheepishly smiled at her. "Yeah." she awkwardly replied.

"Same." Ned awkwardly replied.

He cleared his throat and looked the other way while Michelle did the same thing. Sure, they were friends, but they were never really put together all alone before. So their social skills with each other… well, it needed improvement.

* * *

The two guards continued to stand by the warehouse doors, wielding their assault rifles as they stared dead in front of them. Up above them, Spider-Man and Venom landed on the warehouse rooftop, above the two. The arachnid themed hero turned to his partner, whom turned to face him as well.

"You get the one on the left. I'll get the one on the right. Got it?" Spider-Man asked.

**We most certainly do.**

"Jeez, you just get more creepier and creepier everyday." the masked hero commented as he shuddered in his place again.

The two guards continued to stand in front of the main entrance in complete silence. The silence was broken when the first guard spoke up.

"Hey, do you know why so many people hate concrete?" asked the first guard.

"Don't know. Don't care, Dellario." the second guard replied in the usual half hearted tone.

"I'm just saying." Dellario replied. "What's the deal with it? I don't get why so many people hate concrete. It keeps up buildings and everything. You know? Like concrete pillars."

At that moment, the sound of a trash can falling could be heard from the distance, scaring poor Dellario. He lifted his gun as he aimed it at the direction of where the sound originated from.

"What was that?" Dellario asked. "I know for a fact something moved over there. The wind couldn't have knocked down that trash can… I think we're not alone out here."

There was silence from behind him. "What? You're not gonna say that it was probably a bird?"

Dellario turned around to see that his partner was gone, no longer standing next to him. Instead, his assault rifle laid lazily on the ground and spot of where the second guard previously was.

"Murphy?" Dellario called out. "Where'd you go?" There was no answer. "Come on, man, you're scaring me." There was still silence as Dellario began to walk around. "Dude, if this is your idea as some sort of joke, it's not funny. Please answer. I'll let you be the best man of my wedding."

At that moment, a web line connected to Dellario's back, prompting him to turn around. He saw the web line and followed it up to the rooftop, intrigued on what was above him.

"God? Is that you?" Dellario asked.

He was suddenly lifted up in the air, dropping his gun in the process. There he was wrapped up in a cocoon of webbing while being hung on the edge of the building. Off to the side was Murphy, webbed to the top of the building.

"Alright, that's two less guards to worry about." Spider-Man said. "Let's find an open window to sneak in."

**Not going to happen.**

"Why's that?" asked Spider-Man.

**You may take the sneaky approach, but I like to do things my own way.**

With that said, he jumped off the roof, leaving Spider-Man to himself. "The whole part of teamwork is to work as a team, Venom!" he shouted, though it was useless. He sighed as he hung his head low. "This is what I get for teaming up with a murderous alien that likes to eat people." he says to himself.

He turned around and walked over to the other side of the building, leaving Dellario and Murphy webbed to the building.

"Still think it was a bird, Murphy?" Dellario asked.

"Shut up, Jake." Murphy replied in an irritated tone.

The web slinger crawled through an open window and entered the second floor of the warehouse, where he could see the many, various thugs carrying around crates. At that moment, he saw Venom emerge from the side entrance of the building, before the symbiote retreated inside of Shane's body, giving the teen full control of his body now.

Shane smiled as he approached the open area filled with many guards and thugs working. He leaned against one of the giant shelves as he watched the many criminals doing their dirty work, going unnoticed by all of them, despite being out in the open. He cleared his throat as he loudly tapped on the shelf he was leaning on, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Stop!" Shane shouted. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing as it all went quiet; all eyes were now on him. "You've violated the law! Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence. Your stolen goods are now forfeit."

All the thugs stared at Shane with confusion in their faces, before turning to each other. Many of them began mumbling to each other or to themselves, while some of them gave each other confused looks and/or shrugged.

"Uuuuumm… What?" asked a random thug in the front.

"Then pay with your blood!" Shane exclaimed in extreme vigor.

At that moment, the symbiote enveloped his entire body as he transformed into Venom, giving the alien full control of his body once more. Venom roared as all of the thugs screamed, dropped the crates, and grabbed their weapons. All in that order.

"What the hel-AAAAAAAAHHH!" shouted a thug.

The same thug was suddenly grabbed by one of Venom's tendrils and was thrown across the warehouse. By now, all of the thugs began firing their weapons at Venom, but thanks to his symbiote, he barely felt a thing.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" shouted a thug as he ran into cover.

"What. The HELL?!" shouted another thug as he fired at Venom.

"Alaaaaaaarm!" shouted a third thug as he ran towards the alarm, only to be sent blasting away by a tendril.

Venom roared as he grabbed a thug and threw him into a stack of crates, destroying each of them. Afterwards, he shot out a tendril and smashed a thug against a wall, creating a crack on it while also inadvertently breaking the thug's spine.

Spider-Man had to look away from the extreme violence happening before he had to harden his heart. He had a job to do after all.

"I am never gonna unsee this." he mumbles to himself as he steps foot into the warehouse.

He approached the second floor railing and jumped on it, crouching as he balanced himself, all while looking at his "partner" fighting the entire criminal army inside the warehouse. Spider-Man shot a web at an unsuspecting thug, whom was firing his assault rifle at Venom. The wall crawler pulled him up and wrapped him up in a cocoon of webbing.

"Hey! Spider-Man is here!" shouted a thug as he pointed to the web slinger.

"Who cares?!" shouted another thug as he backed up to the first one. "We got a bigger problem on our hands!"

"Forget Spider-Man! Go for the monster!" shouted a third thug.

**Monster?!**

_Think of it as a term of endearment._ Shane's voice could be heard.

**Hmm… In that case…** Venom suddenly shot out a tendril at a random thug and pulled him towards him. **Thank you for the compliment!**

Venom suddenly smashed the thug against the ground, creating a crater in the process.

_Man, you take these things too far sometimes. You know that._

**Thank you for the compliment.**

_Oh great. What have I done? Now you're gonna take everything as a compliment. You're the equivalent to a child, you know that._

**Can't hear you. Too busy smashing people's heads in!**

Shane could be heard groaning in annoyance.

Spider-Man shot a web at a thug and thrust himself forward, striking the thug in the back and knocking him down and out. A thug came running towards him and swung the butt of his gun at the hero, only for the wall crawler to duck out of the way. He swung his leg and tripped the thug, before trapping him in a web.

He suddenly sensed danger somewhere in the room and immediately moved out of the way, just in time for a wave of bullets to penetrate a few crates behind him. While in the air, Spider-Man shot a few web lines at the two thugs who fired at him and pulled them together. Upon impact, they both groaned in pain and dropped their weapons, before they dropped to the ground unconscious.

Spider-Man landed on a stack of crates and almost immediately, jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a few bullets. The web slinger landed on a few boxes and fired a web at the thug who was firing at him, attaching his web line to the barrel of the gun. Upon attachment, the wall crawler pulled back his web, stealing the thug's gun out from his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" the thug shouted.

"As you wish!" Spider-Man retorted.

He threw the gun at the same thug, hitting him directly in the face, knocking him out. A little off to the back, a group of thugs were seen firing their weapons at Venom, whom threw another thug at the group, knocking them to their feet. Venom suddenly jumped into frame and pounced up towards the second floor, where a bunch of thugs all backed up from the monstrous sight.

Venom roared as he fired a tendril, violently slapping all of the thugs against the wall. He suddenly heard screaming coming from the side; he turned his head to see a thug charging at him with a machete in his hand. Acting quickly, Venom shot a tendril at the thug's wrist, tightly gripping it so that he would drop it. He pulled the thug towards him and just as quickly snapped his back, killing him instantly.

A few thugs came running up the stairs, all wielding their readied weapons. Using the corpse in his hand as an improvised weapon, Venom charged at the group of thugs and began beating them with the corpse of their dead colleague, knocking some of them off the second floor balcony, while some were thrown out the window.

An unfortunate thug could be seen falling out of the second floor window, where both Ned and Michelle witnessed. The two grimaced at the tragic end of the unfortunate thug.

Spider-Man shot a web at a shelf and pulled it down, causing it to land on a few thugs, knocking them out. While the wall crawler was more careful at defeating the thugs, cautious as to not seriously injure them, despite the fact that he just dropped an entire shelf on some, he made sure that none of them left the face of this Earth. Venom however, could care less.

Spider-Man turned around to see Venom throwing a poor thug against a shelf across the room, knocking it backwards while falling on some other thugs. Shortly afterwards, he could see Venom jump into the rafters, disappearing into the darkness.

It wasn't until his senses warned him of imminent danger from behind him that caused him to jump out of the way. He dodged just in time as a thug swung down a wrench, before the wall crawler landed on the thug and kicked him to the ground, falling off the balcony. Spider-Man continued to jump on the many thugs' heads like they were goombas, before he eventually landed on a container.

He shot a web at a thug and pulled him towards the container, where he was immediately webbed to it. At that moment, a screaming thug could be seen being thrown over Spider-Man's head, as he landed into a pile of crates, breaking them. The web slinger turned around to see Venom, swinging a thug around like it was a nunchuck with the poor man's leg, before he eventually smashed the thug to the ground face first, creating a crater on said ground.

"Venom!" Spider-Man shouted as he jumped towards his "partner". "What are you doing?!"

**Fighting bad guys. Saving the day.**

_Night._

**Whatever.**

"Yeah, but you're seriously injuring these guys!" Spider-Man retorted.

He ducked out of the way just in time for a few bullets to spray passed him, before he shot an Impact Web at the thug who shot at him.

"We're supposed to stop these guys, not send them to the hospital!"

**You should've told me that before I ripped this guy's body in half.**

"You what?!"

**Behind you.**

Spider-Man turned around to see a thug charging at him with a sledgehammer. Fortunately, the wall crawler jumped out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, Venom wasn't as lucky. The thug swung down his hammer at Venom's torso, causing the symbiote to grunt in discomfort. Venom grabbed the thug's face with his one hand and glared daggers at him, all while maliciously smiling at him.

**You're gonna wish you hadn't done that.**

"Don't do anything too-"

Before the web slinger could even finish his sentence, Venom swung the thug and slammed him against a metal pole, completely breaking the thug's back.

"-drastic." Spider-Man finished.

Venom let go of the thug as he turned around, squinting his eyes at a group of thugs on the second floor balcony, aiming their weapons at the two. Thinking quickly, Venom jumped as high as he could up to the rafters, missing a spray of bullets that were fired from the group of thugs. Spider-Man turned around to see some of the thugs aiming their guns at him.

"Uh-oh." he said to himself as he jumped out of the way.

Hidden in the darkness, Venom crawled along the rafters to where there was a giant metal container, hovering over the group of thugs. Not hesitating, the symbiote destroyed the metal plug that was attached to the container, causing it to fall. The group of thugs looked up and screamed in terror as the container fell on all of them, immediately crushing and killing them.

Because the container was so heavy, it completely broke the entire second floor of the warehouse. Metal pipes and stairs were scattered everywhere as Spider-Man jumped out of the way for safety, pulling two knocked out thugs away from the oncoming rubble to safety. At that moment, Venom joined the webhead and immediately retreated back into his host's body, transforming into Shane once more.

"What the hell was that, dude?!" Spider-Man shouted.

"What do you mean?" asked Shane in a nonchalant tone.

"I told you not to kill anyone!"

"No, you told me to not _eat_ anyone!" Shane retorted. "You never said anything about killing."

"But still! Killing is just as bad!" Spider-Man tried to reason.

"I can't help it!" Shane shouted in anger. "I'm not some superhero like you or the Avengers, you know! I'm what you call a Lethal Protector! I kill criminals to keep the streets safe!"

"That's not heroic at all!"

"Well then I guess I'm an anti-hero then." Shane replied, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry that I couldn't live up to standards and expectations but I have my own way of dealing with these thugs. Usually it involves me biting their heads off, but since I couldn't do that, I was forced to use lethal measures."

"You're just as bad as the thugs we stopped!" Spider-Man shouted.

"I'm actually doing this to pay for my daughter's operation." groaned an injured thug behind them.

"I offered my help to you guys and I get chewed out because of it?" Shane asked. "I mean," he sighed afterwards. "I understand where you're coming from. I really do. It's just that I have my own way of doing things. They just happen to differ from yours."

Spider-Man was silent for a brief moment, as if he was thinking long and hard about an internal conflict. Finally, after a few moments of silence, the hero spoke up.

"Then maybe we shouldn't have been partners after all." he says quietly.

"Okay, now you're just being dramatic." Shane says in an annoyed tone. "I want to keep the Queens safe. I want to protect it as well."

"Why though?" the wall crawler asked.

Shane was silent for a brief moment, as he looked down while a sadden expression fell upon his face. "I just do, okay." he said below a whisper. "You have your own reasons and I have my own. Just leave it like that."

Spider-Man stared at Shane for what seemed to be an eternity, staring deeply into Shane's eyes, trying to figure out what was going on through his head. The silence was so tense that it could be cut open with a knife, no one dared to speak a word, scared that if they made even the tiniest of sounds, the whole world would shatter.

But eventually, everything comes to an end; the wall crawler suddenly heard a body crashing onto the ground, prompting him to turn around. Spider-Man and Shane both stared at the body with two broken legs, with Shane almost looking embarrassed. The web slinger turned around and glared at Shane, giving him a cold stare.

"Not my fault." Shane says. "That guy's legs were already broken."

Peter rolled his eyes underneath his mask to Shane's awful excuse and lie. At that moment, he heard a groan of pain and exhaustion behind him, prompting him to turn around. There, the two teens saw a thug lying on a crate, his head and legs hanging over the edge as his whole body was curved.

Both Spider-Man and Shane walked towards the thug, whom was in the process of trying to get up. However, his back was in so much pain thanks to him landing on it, he was practically paralyzed from the legs down. His collar was suddenly caught in a tight grip as he was lifted up in the air, before being thrown into a chair.

"Activate Interrogation Mode." the wall crawler whispered.

_~Interrogation Mode activated.~_

"What is Globulin Green?" asked Spider-Man in a deep voice thanks to the voice changer.

The thug grunted in pain. "Urgh! Go to hell." the thug replied.

"The longer you take to answer, the longer it'll take for you to go to the hospital. Now tell me. What is Globulin Green?" the web slinger asked again.

"I'd rather go to jail than be a snitch." the thug responded.

At that moment, a giant black claw gripped his entire neck as he was lifted in the air. His eyes widened as he saw Venom grinning maliciously at him, showing off his toothy grin filled with razor sharp fangs.

**Who said anything about jail?**

"O- Okay! Okay, you win! I surrender! You win, alright?! I surrender! I'll answer your questions!" the thug shouted in fear.

Venom let go of the thug as he landed back on the chair, before he retreated back inside Shane's body and binding himself with his host's cells. Spider-Man looked at Shane in jealousy, though this was masked under his… well mask.

"Deactivate Interrogation Mode." Spider-Man said in a sad tone.

A small whirring sound could be heard afterwards.

The thug grunted in pain as he grabbed the side of his neck, his eyes tightly shut. "I don't know." the thug said.

"What?" Shane asked in slight anger.

"What I mean is… I don't know what Globulin Green is." the thug clarified in a voice filled with pain and discomfort. "I don't know what it does. What I do know is that it's important. The Big Man has several hideouts filled with the stuff and they're all heavily fortified. Whatever it is, it's extremely important to the Big Man - he wants whatever it is safe at all costs."

"Who's the Big Man?" asked Spider-Man.

"The Big Man is the boss behind all of this." the thug replied. "He's the one who calls all the shots."

"Why does the Big Man want the Globulin Green?"

"Don't know." the thug grunted. "He did mention something about Oscorp and someone named Connors. The Big Man's pretty vague when it comes to us."

"Who is he? Where is he right now?" asked Shane.

"Go. To. Hell!" the thug shouted.

Shane raised his arm in the air, which was now partly covered in the symbiote, transforming the lower half of his arm into Venom's claws. The thug got the message as he widened his eyes and hissed in pain.

"I don't know who he is." the thug explained. "No one has ever seen his face. He always communicates through the radio or on the phone. The only people he's shown his face to are to his personal army."

"Personal army?" Spider-Man asked. "What do you mean?"

"They're called the Privateers." the thug said. "Highly skilled, expertly trained mercenaries coming from all around the globe. They're the most expensive guns for hire in the world. They make us look like kindergartners - we're very envious of them. Higher pay and nothing to fear. Well… until… they see that guy's face. That'll give anyone nightmares. Even the most bravest person in the world will cower after seeing the San Fran Demon in front of their eyes."

"Thank you." Shane says, smiling at the compliment.

"You said, 'Make us look like kindergartners'?" Spider-Man said. "Aren't you part of them if you're working for the same guy?"

"No." the thug answered. "We have our own boss, who works for the Big Man as well. You see… I'm only part of a faction of the entire operation."

"What do you mean faction?" Spider-Man asked.

"What he means is that he's part of the Silver Force." said a female voice in an Eastern European accent that echoed throughout the warehouse.

Spider-Man and Shane turned around to see Silver Sable, glaring down them with a cold, hard stare as she stood on the second floor balcony. Or at least, what remained of it; both teens looked up in surprise to see an unknown woman whom they never met before standing before them.

"Who's the anime girl?" asked Shane.

"The name is Silver Sablinova… But I prefer if you call me Silver Sable." Sable replied.

"How about I call you my mirror? Cuz I'd love to strip naked in front of you any time." Shane asked in a flirtatiously tone.

"What the f…?" asked Spider-Man in disbelief.

In response to Shane's perverted comment, Sable pulled out her pistol and at lightning fast speeds, aimed it at Shane and pulled the trigger. The bullet penetrated Shane's left shoulder as blood was shot out from the back, staining the floor. He yelled out in pain as he grabbed his shoulder, looking directly at Sable with fiery eyes.

"Why would you shoot a kid?!" he shouted in anger. "That is a major turn off for me! I don't think this is gonna work out! So instead of making you my waifu…"

At that moment, the symbiote surrounded Shane as he transformed into Venom.

**I'll make you my dinner.**

Immediately afterwards, Venom pounced towards his victim. "Venom! Noooo!" Spider-Man shouted, extending his hand.

Venom roared as he got closer to Silver Sable, whom proceeded to jump high in the air, dodging Venom's attack. She immediately whipped out her second pistol and began unloading the entire clip of both guns onto Venom's back. Though Venom was virtually impenetrable by bullets, they still aggravated him enough to act out in rage. He turned around and roared at her, before grabbing a piece of the metal catwalk he was hanging off of and throwing it right at her.

Sable managed to do a flip in the air, dodging the incoming catwalk by mere centimeters, before she landed on the ground perfectly on her feet. She suddenly aimed her gun at Spider-Man, prompting him to jump out of the way. She looked up to see Venom pouncing at her, causing her to jump backwards and dodge his incoming attack. Venom roared in anger as Sable placed her pistols back in her holsters, before whipping out a shock prod from behind her back.

She charged at full speed towards Venom, an idiotic move for a normal human being. But Silver Sable was no ordinary human being. As Venom swung his arm, Sable dodged out of the way and stabbed Venom's ribs with her shock prod, sending a thousand volts into him. Venom roared in pain as he swung his arm once more, and just like last time, Sable dodged out of the way just in time.

She turned to the side to see Spider-Man landing towards her, causing her to dodge his incoming attack as well. The arachnid themed hero did a roll to break his fall before he threw a punch towards Sable, whom managed to block. Shortly afterwards, he began throwing more punches and even some kicks in there as well, before Sable countered all of them by throwing her own punch.

She managed to punch Spider-Man in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. He suddenly leaped backwards, doing a backwards flip in the process, as he landed on a railing. He aimed his wrists at a shelf and fired his web shooters, his web lines connecting to said shelf. Sable caught on immediately and just as Spider-Man pulled back his wrists, she leapt out of the way, just in time for the shelf to come crashing down onto the floor.

While she was airborne, she aimed her pistol at the hero and unloaded a clip, prompting him to dodge out of the way once more. Spider-Man landed in the rafters as he hid himself in the darkness, crawling on the metal beams as he watched Sable land on the ground in a perfect pose.

At that moment, a crate came crashing towards her, causing her to stumble back a bit. She wiped off some blood from her lip as she turned her head to see Venom grabbing another crate, before throwing it at her. Instead of making contact with her, the crate missed as she jumped out of the way. The crate, however, hit a few metal bars instead, causing them to come crashing down as loud dinging sounds echoed through the warehouse.

Venom grabbed his ears as he retreated back into Shane's body for safety, leaving Shane vulnerable as he screamed in pain while grabbing his ears.

"So loud noises are your weakness, yeah?" Sable asked herself.

She grabbed a metal bar and began banging it against the wall, halting any movements from Shane. He continued to scream as he began to act like a wild animal, kicking and punching anything in his way. Sable used this to her advantage as she grabbed her second pistol and began rapidly pulling the trigger. A spray of bullets penetrated Shane as he fell over on his back, blood pouring out of his wounds as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Shane!" Spider-Man shouted.

He was forced back into cover as bullets flew passed him. He watched as Shane laid helplessly on the ground, not moving a muscle. It pained him to see a victim in need of help and not being able to do anything. This was like Uncle Ben all over again.

"What's happening? What's going on?!" Michelle frantically asked.

Ned continued to look through the binoculars as he saw Silver Sable firing upwards from her, before he swayed over to Shane's dying body.

"Shane's been shot." Ned says.

"What?!" Michelle shouts in disbelief.

Spider-Man jumped out of cover as he shot a web at the rafters, swinging towards his enemy. He used all his force and strength to send a powerful kick to Silver Sable's torso. However, she managed to dodge out of the way and immediately placed her guns back in their holsters, before she grabbed her shock prod.

Spider-Man jumped up and swung from the rafters once more, managing to land a kick to Sable's face. Now on the ground, the wall crawler broke out in hand to hand combat, throwing several punches to Sable. She managed to block or dodge most of them but still fell victim to his attacks. She retaliated by punching Spider-Man right in the jaw before swinging her leg, tripping the web slinger to the ground.

She raised her shock prod in the air and went in for the attack. However, she didn't count on Spider-Man leaping out of the way. He fired a web at the shock prod, trying to force it out of her hands. However, as soon as he made contact with the prod's tip, she activated it, sending several volts into Spider-Man's body.

"AGH!" Spider-Man yelled in pain. "This is like Electro all over again!"

Shane continued to lie on the ground, motionless, as he stared at the rafters above him. While he was lying on the ground, he couldn't help but remember a familiar song he once heard in a video game, all while he continued to stare aimlessly at the rafters above him with a dead look.

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Shane lifted his head to see his ally leaping out of the way from a shock prod attack. His vision was slightly blurry and slowed while his hearing was muffled and constantly ringing. He continued to watch Spider-Man leap into frame, kicking Sable in the face causing her to stumble back. There, he saw Spider-Man fire a web at a crate and throw it at Sable, only for her to destroy the incoming object with her shock prod.

He looked back up to continue staring at the rafters, when suddenly his entire body was enveloped by the symbiote. Immediately, his gunshot wounds were healed as the symbiote retreated back into his body.

**I'm still weak from the loud sounds. It's up to you, Shane.**

"No problem." he says to himself as the symbiote lifted him back up on his face from his back. "Time for revenge anyway."

Ned continued to look through the binoculars on the roof. "Woah. She knocked the black right off him." he says.

Michelle gave him an offended look. "That's racist." she commented.

Silver Sable continued to fire her dual pistols at Spider-Man, unsuspecting of Shane charging towards her. She was suddenly blasted off to the side as Shane landed a powerful punch to her left cheek, sending her flying into a shelf. She inadvertently fired her pistol upwards, the bullet destroying a lock that held a container. Said container came crashing down towards Spider-Man.

Thanks to his spider sense, the wall crawler managed to leap out of the way just in time. The container landed as it completely destroyed the second floor, as well as knocked over some barrels filled with some gasoline.

Sable quickly regained her composure as she stood back up, immediately reloading her pistols as both Shane and Spider-Man stood in front of her.

"You caught me off guard, I'll give you that." Sable said to Shane. "But you still haven't beaten me."

At lightning fast speeds, she raised her hand in the air and aimed her gun at Shane's head, pulling the trigger. However, Shane was prepared. Not falling for the same trick twice, he jumped out of the way, leaping backwards as he did several flips in the air, before landing on the wall at the far end of the warehouse. His hands turned into claws as they sunk into the warehouse walls, penetrating right through them like it was pudding.

"Okay, wow. Just… Wow." Spider-Man said aloud, clearly amazed at Shane's abilities.

Sable growled in annoyance before she turned her attention to the fallen barrels leaking gasoline. An idea suddenly formed in her head as she stood up straight, staring directly into Spider-Man's eyes.

"You two are formidable together." she says. "But you lack trust and coordination. It's been a blast fighting the both of you but unfortunately… duty calls."

Without looking, she aimed her pistol at the leaking gasoline and shot it, quickly igniting it. The two teens turned their heads to see the erupting flames, which lead directly to the barrels. Using their distraction as an advantage, Sable quickly ran out of the warehouse, all while the flames continued to ignite. The gasoline trail was eventually all lit up as the barrel exploded, exploding another barrel beside it, and another.

Before long, a domino effect occurred, as all the gasoline barrels began exploding, leading up to one giant tank of fuel.

"Uh oh." Spider-Man says.

He quickly ran out of the warehouse, leaving only Shane inside, as well as the numerous of unconscious thugs. Shane turned his head to see the barrels exploding as they got closer and closer to the full tank of gas. Realization was suddenly born into his mind.

"Aw crap." he muttered to himself.

And just like that, the tank of gas exploded, causing everything else to explode. The warehouse was now an inferno as the entirety of it exploded, smoke rising up into the air. Shane was literally blasted out of the warehouse window as he came crashing into a car, completely shattering all the windows.

Michelle and Ned both ducked behind the rooftop's ledge from the incoming shockwave and debris. Unfortunately for the web slinging hero, he was knocked out of the way as he landed on a separate building, back first.

Shane groaned as struggled to lift himself up as he groaned in immense pain. He managed to fall of the crushed car as he landed on the concrete below, yelling in pain once more. He began to stand up, crushing any glass shards that were in his way, as he began to wander into the alleyway. He limped his way through several burning objects before he fell on his knees. He winced in pain as he went to grab his left arm, suddenly no longer having any feeling in it.

However, he came to a shocking discovery. When he went to reach for his left arm, he realized one thing: he had no left arm. His arm was completely torn out of his torso and as of right now, was lying directly in front of him.

Shane stared in horror as his eyes were glued to his severed arm, which was bleeding a pool of blood.

**I can repair that.**

* * *

Michelle and Ned stared at the fiery inferno that was the warehouse erupting in front of them with wide eyes. The fire reflected off their pupils as they continued to stare at the burning remnants of the warehouse.

At that moment, Spider-Man came swinging up and crash landed on the roof, rolling over on his back. He panted as he stood up, quickly taking his mask off to get in some fresh air, as he panted some more.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah… Yeah, I think I am." Peter replied.

"What happened?" Ned asked.

"That crazy girl blew the entire warehouse up." Peter explained. "At least the Globulin Green got destroyed… But I couldn't save the rest of the thugs."

"What about Shane?" asked Michelle.

"Shane, he…" Peter shook his head as he looked down. "I don't think he made it."

At that moment, a gigantic black claw stabbed the ledge, causing the three to scream in shock as they backed up. Suddenly, Shane emerged from the ledge, having a somewhat pissed off expression, as he threw his severed arm onto the roof. The arm flew over the three's head, going unnoticed by them; Shane lifted himself up on the roof, hiding his serious injury from the group as he turned to the side, his injury facing the burning warehouse.

Shane panted ferociously as he stared into Peter's eyes, anger in his own.

"I hate the color silver now." he says.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Yeah… Peachy." Shane sarcastically replied. He sighed as he looked down. "We did managed to find out more about Globulin Green by the way."

"What did you find out?" asked Michelle.

"All we know is that it's important to the Big Man." Shane answers.

"Who's that?" asked Ned.

"The person behind all this." Peter replied. "Apparently his real identity is unknown. Not even those guys down there knew who he was."

"The only people who've seen his face are his personal army." Shane adds. "My guess is that they're basically his bodyguards or something. Since he hired that silver lady down there to protect his shipment, my guess is that she and her men are the grunts of the operation. Doing the dirty work while his own men, Privateers I might add, protect the Big Man himself."

"Whoever this Big Man is, is no doubt powerful." Peter says. "And since Globulin Green is so important to him, that just makes him even more powerful."

"So what do we do now?" asked Ned.

"When we were interrogating the thug down there, he mentioned Oscorp and someone named Connors." Shane added. "So what we do is head to Oscorp and find this Connors and find out more about Globulin Green and the Big Man."

"Well, when should we go?" Michelle asked.

Shane turned to her before he turned his whole body around, revealing his serious injury to the group. They all widened their eyes as Shane walked passed them, not even bothering to hold his injury, which was pouring out blood at this point.

"We go tomorrow." Shane finally answers. He bent over to grab his arm, missing it the first time, before he finally gripped his jacket sleeve and pulled his arm back up. "Since tomorrow's Saturday, we won't be restricted by school, so we have all day to figure out who the Big Man is and find Connors."

Shane placed his arm where it should've been and held it tight; at that moment, the symbiote covered his entire arm, prompting Shane to let go of it. Seconds afterwards, the symbiote retreated back into Shane's body, revealing that his arm was perfectly healed and intact once more.

The other three were completely bewildered by this act as they stared at Shane with wide eyes of shock.

"Badass." Ned says. "Can I have a try with Venom?"

At that moment, the symbiote in question emerged from Shane's shoulder and got extremely close to Ned, grinning at him.

**No.**

Ned gulped in fear as Venom retreated back into Shane's body.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm heading home." Shane says. "Wouldn't want to be here when the cops come. Besides, this is the second time I have almost gotten killed. Times Square was already enough for me. I'm heading home so I can take a cold shower and go to bed."

With that said, Shane immediately transformed into Venom and jumped off the building, jumping off into the distance. At that moment, several sirens could be heard in the distance, prompting the remaining three to get away from the scene of the crime as soon as possible.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Peter says as he puts his mask back on. "Be safe."

With that, he jumped up and fired a web, swinging away, leaving Michelle and Ned alone on the roof. The two fell in silence before Ned spoke up.

"Was it really racist if that chick actually did knock Venom out of Shane?" Ned asked.

"Yes. End of story." Michelle immediately replies in a blunt manner.

* * *

**(im fucking lazy broh- wait, i already said that.)**


	6. The Good Doctor Has His Moments

**(*babies crying cuz they're little bitches***

**Alright! Alright! What the fuck is that sound? Gee, that sure sounds an awful like my readers crying about me not posting for over a month. God, that sounds fucking annoying. I better shut them up.**

**I HAVE A FUCKING LIFE.**

**Alright, there we go.)**

* * *

Silver Sable watched from the white van she was currently sitting in as she stared at the several police cruisers, fire trucks, and ambulances, swerve into the area, ready to stop the burning inferno that was once the warehouse. She merely stared at it with squinted eyes as a slight bit of anger fueled her veins, before she eventually began glaring at the burnt down warehouse.

"The Big Man is not gonna be happy about this." said the Silver Force thug whom was in the driver's seat.

Silver watched as she saw two of her men get hauled off into a SWAT van. "I'm telling you, Murphy! Maddock is the best damn lawyer I know!" Dellario could be heard shouting from afar.

"For Christ sakes, shut up Dellario!" Murphy shouted back.

Sable continued to watch as the few amount of Silver Force survivors from the warehouse continued to be rounded up by the law enforcement. "No… He is not." Silver Sable finally replied back. "Take us to the base. The Big Man needs to hear about this."

"Will do, captain." the Silver Force thug replied.

He switched the stick to "Drive" and soon afterwards, began to drive away from the scene of the several crimes.

* * *

Peter stared up at his ceiling, a concentrated expression on his face, as he lied on his bed while both his hands were underneath his head. Ever since last night, he's been fully intact on figuring out who the Big Man was and what Globulin Green really was. Questions and questions, appearing one after another, continued to fill his head to the point of madness. There was only so much to take in.

And of course he couldn't forget his "unofficial partner" Venom, whom had the ability to reattach lost limbs since he saw Shane repair his severed arm last night after the explosion. There were so many things he didn't understand about both Venom and Shane. Like how did Shane come into contact with Venom? Why does Venom need to constantly eat meat or human flesh? Does he really eat Shane's organs if he doesn't get his nutrition? Why does Shane not like him at all?

That last question Peter's been thinking ever since before Max Dillon. Shane has always had some sort of grudge towards him, but he could never figure out why. Shane was somewhat like a third bully to him, after Flash and Brad, of course. Like his usual bullies, Flash often called Peter insults, while Brad usually used physical assault to him while also tormenting him… Shane was a little bit of both except toned it down a bit. Afterall, this was the guy who called Peter a "dumbass nerd" while also flicking a corn chip at his face during Chemistry.

His overthinking clouded his mind so much that he didn't even hear his girlfriend call his name… well the name that she referred him to most of the time.

"Loser."

"Loser."

"Loser."

"Loser!"

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a pencil being flicked at his face, causing him to yelp in pain. "Ah! What was that for?!" he asked.

"You weren't answering me, dumbass." Michelle replied, half joking with the insult.

"I'm sorry, I've just been thinking a lot." Peter replies.

"Peter Parker and thinking do not go hand in hand." Michelle says in a jokingly sarcastic manner.

"Ha ha." Peter sarcastically laughs. "What were you asking me?"

"I was asking what your thoughts were on this whole situation." Michelle replies.

Peter sighs heavily. "I don't know." he says. "I mean, we just found out that there's a guy named the Big Man out there who's in control of this whole operation and we still have no idea what Globulin Green is. On the upside, we found out more about the mystery, now that we know that this Silver Sable woman is some sort of lackey to the Big Man and that he has his own personal army. But we're still farther away from the answers, you know? Instead of progressing, we lost progress. Now we have more questions left unanswered as well as no answers at all. Makes me wonder what God's plan really is for us. Are we just here just to live out our lives as a demonstration of what life would be to an even bigger, more complex race out there beyond the universe? Are we really the only living beings in said universe? Are there multiple universes? Is the Multiverse theory true? Does God control all of the universes or are there different Gods for different universes? Is there even a God at all? Or were we destined for creation to go beyond the human limits and actually change the universe itself. I don't know, MJ, but it keeps me up at night. The Big Man is out there and we know nothing about him."

Silence captured the area as Michelle stared at her boyfriend with wide eyes and a disbelief look that was basically asking if Peter had lost his mind. He realized her reaction and was confused at it, wondering why she was looking at him like that.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?" Michelle questioned. "Wh- What are you talking about? I was asking about what you were gonna do since you're now in jail in Monopoly."

Peter looked down to see that there was a Monopoly board on his bed, with Michelle sitting at the foot of his bed. Realization set in as he realized what they were doing before his sudden thoughts appeared in his head.

"Oh." he says.

"What was all that talk about God?" asked Michelle.

"Nothing." Peter immediately answered.

Michelle was silent for a few seconds. "…Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

At that moment, the wall shook as a few crumbs fell from the ceiling, prompting Peter and Michelle to look at the window, where the noise occurred. At that moment, a hand began knocking on his window, confusing the both of them; suddenly, Shane's face appeared at the window, glaring into his room, scaring the both of them.

Without hesitation, Shane forcefully opened the locked window, breaking the lock in the process, before he stuck his head inside Peter's room.

"Knock, knock. Who's there? Me. Abercrombie and Fitch Retail." Shane announces.

"Shane?!" Michelle exclaimed in anger. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm slaying the evil dragon, Alduin." Shane sarcastically replies. "What does it look like I'm doing?! I thought we agreed to continue the investigation today!"

"Are you sticking to the wall outside?" Peter asked.

"No." Shane replies.

Peter got up from his bed and walked over to the window and looked outside, seeing that Shane's right hand and wrist were covered in the Venom symbiote as his claws penetrated the wall.

"Oh." Peter says.

Shane moved passed Peter and let himself inside his room, closing the broken window in the process. "We need to talk." Shane declares.

"You aren't wearing any pants." Michelle reveals, staring at his boxers with wide eyes.

Shane looked down, revealing, sure enough, he wasn't wearing any pants. Instead, he was wearing a plain black shirt with a watch on his left wrist, black Adida shoes with white stripes, and black socks, along with some light blue checkered boxers.

"I know, I lost them." Shane replied. Michelle and Peter simply stared at Shane with confused expressions. "I did some research on this Connors fellow to see if we can get any leads."

"And have we gotten any?" asked Michelle.

"Not a single clue." Shane said without missing a beat, his eyes lidded.

"Great, so we're back to square one." Peter says in a defeated tone.

"Not necessarily." Shane replies. "We can still head over to Oscorp and try to find some information on this Connors guy. He seems to be the key to this entire operation. My guess is that he's probably the Big Man."

"At least we have a plan." Michelle says. "Anything else you managed to find out?"

"Well while me and Peter were in the warehouse last night, I tried to get as much information as possible to try and find out more about the Globulin Green."

"Did you get anything?" asked Peter.

"Nothing much." Shane replies. "All I managed to grab from the warehouse before it exploded was this old knockoff GPS I got from one of the thugs."

"Does it tell us where the Big Man is?" asked Michelle.

"Nah, I tried that already. All it has are some unfinished coordinates and a preloaded map of Royal Woods… wherever the hell that is."

"Alright, so Oscorp is still our best bet." Peter announces, already grabbing his suit from his backpack. "Is Ned coming along with us?"

"I assumed he was here with you guys." Shane explains. He turned his head to the Monopoly board on Peter's bed and grew a smile. "Ha ha. Someone's in jail." he taunted.

"Well he's probably at his house." Michelle replies. "We should check there."

"That's better than my idea." Shane says.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"I didn't have one."

Michelle squinted at Shane with an unamused expression on her face. "Of course." she says. "Let's go to Ned's house and pick him up, then we'll head to Oscorp… And put on some pants."

"I dunno, man." Shane replies. "I'm kind of rockin' this boxer look."

"Never ever say rockin' again, Shane." Michelle says.

"Shit!" Shane shouted for no reason. "Don't use my frickin' name in your heckin' mouth bub. You understand me bucko?"

"I understood nothing what you just said." Michelle replied in a deadpanned tone.

"Can we just go to Ned's place?" asked Peter. "I'm tired of seeing Shane in his boxers."

"Peter!" Shane exclaimed in a dramatic tone. "You have a girlfriend! I know I am hazardly handsome but come on, man. Be loyal."

"I hate you so much right now, Shane." Peter replied in his own version of 'deadpan'.

"Well, I still like you, Pete." Shane replies with a smile.

* * *

Ned typed away on his laptop, dedicated to getting this final essay in on time. At that moment, he felt a disturbance in the air, as he suddenly stopped typing on his computer.

"What was the name of the movie with Vin Diesel and Eli Marienthal, again?" Ned asked no one in particular.

At that moment, he heard knocking at his window, prompting him to turn around. There he saw his best pal, Peter, in his Spider-Man costume, outside his window. He got up from his chair and walked over to the window, opening it for his best friend to come in. Peter entered Ned's bedroom with Michelle clinging for dear life to his side, before eventually Shane came jumping into his room as well.

"What's going on?" Ned asked.

"We all agreed to head to Oscorp today." Michelle replied as she got off her boyfriend. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Ned reveals.

"Oscorp is the key to this entire mystery." Peter says as he takes off his mask. "Whoever this 'Connors' guy is, he probably knows some answers to who the Big Man is and what Globulin Green is."

"So we're gonna head over there and see if we can find Connors and get some information out of him." Shane added. "The sooner we get Globulin Green off the streets, and the Big Man in custody, the safer New York will be… or at least, more safe than New York already is. Considering we live in a world with superheroes and supervillains. I mean, I'm the host of an alien organism that feeds on human meat for crying out loud."

"We need to find Connors _today_." Michelle says.

"Alright, but first we need to concentrate on the bigger question." Ned says.

"What's that?" asked Peter.

"Why is Shane not wearing any pants?" Ned asked, pointing to Shane's bare legs.

Shane looked down at his boxers for the second time that day. "I can't find them." he simply says.

"Well you're not going out in public with no pants." Michelle scolded.

"Why? I've done it before." Shane reveals in a nonchalant manner.

"I-" Michelle took in a deep, disappointed sigh. "I shouldn't be surprised, but I am."

"I don't know, MJ." Ned says. "Shane is rockin' that boxer look."

"That's what I said!" Shane exclaimed in an excited manner.

"Peter, you have full permission to web these two against the wall." Michelle tells her boyfriend.

"I can't." Peter replies. "Ned's my best friend and I'm afraid Shane's gonna eat me."

"I'm not gonna eat you!" Shane shouted in an offended manner.

"Oh thank God." Peter sighed in relief.

"Venom probably will though."

Peter groaned in annoyance. "Either way, you are not going to Oscorp without pants on." Michelle tells Shane. "No one will take us seriously… plus they're gonna throw you out of the building and as much as I hate saying this, we need your help in this investigation."

"For not wearing pants?!"

"Yeah!"

Shane pouted as he crossed his arms. "I agree Venom." Shane says to no one in particular. "This world can suck a bag full of diiii-ctionaries. Such an unfair society we live in. I grant you full permission to enslave this world and make everyone a host to all the symbiotes." Shane finishes.

At that moment, Venom emerged from Shane's shoulder and stared at the three teens in front of him.

**For the record, I didn't say anything just now. Shane is just very upset that he couldn't find his pants. He is also self conscious about his appearance and how the world views.**

"Traitor!" Shane shouts at his symbiote.

**I will eat your liver, just so you know.**

"Not until I burn myself _AND YOU_ alive!" Shane shouted back.

"How and why did we get ourselves in this situation again?" Michelle pondered as she grabbed her face in disappointment and annoyance.

"I don't know, but we need all the help we need in order to stop the Big Man." Peter replies, still staring at Shane and Venom bickering.

"Just our luck to get help from the biggest idiot in our school full of science nerds." Michelle says. "Have we forgotten that this guy believes in all these absurd conspiracy theories and literally has a poster of the Illuminati on his wall? As well as a box that says, 'Zombie Outbreak' on it? Not to mention that he has an alien life form on him that fits his personality so well. They're both whiners."

"I'm not a whiner!"

**I'm not a whiner!**

Shane and Venom yelled at the same time, glaring at Michelle.

"Oi." Michelle sighs in annoyance as she facepalmed once more.

At that moment, Ned snapped his fingers. "The Iron Giant!" he exclaimed out of nowhere. "That's the name of the movie I was thinking of earlier."

* * *

The Oscorp building stood tall and proud as the mid morning sun shined off the many glass windows. Across the street, the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, his girlfriend, his best friend, and the not-so-friendly San Fran Demon landed on a nearby rooftop. Michelle got off the masked hero's body while Venom released his tendrils that wrapped around Ned's waist, before he retreated back into his host's body.

The symbiote suddenly reappeared on Shane's body once more, except this time, wrapping itself around his legs. Venom was now binded to Shane's legs and skin, making it look as if Shane was wearing black pants.

"I still can't believe that Venom can do that." Ned says. "That is so badass."

"I still think I rocked the boxer look." Shane said.

"I still think you looked stupid in the boxer look." Michelle retorted.

"I still think you're a virgin who's insecure about your feelings and you push potential friends away because you don't want to get hurt again." Shane said in an overly harsh tone.

The three teens stared at Shane with confused expressions, with Michelle having the most deadpan look ever. "I mean… you are right about one of those things." she says.

"Which one?"

"Like I would-"

"Wait a minute! I just realized I don't care." Shane interjected her. "I'll meet you guys down there." With that, he jumped off the roof. "I have nothing left to live fooooooooor!" his voice died down as he got farther away from the three.

"Why is he part of this group again?" Michelle asked.

* * *

Peter, now out of his Spider-Man costume, came out of the alley along with Ned and Michelle, as he looked across the street. There he saw Shane leaning up against the Oscorp building, holding his phone in his hand with an intrigued look on his face. After taking a quick glance at both ways of the street, the trio jaywalked across said street and over to the other side.

_5 Ways to Overcome Your Low Self Esteem._ The voice on Shane's phone could be heard. _Number 1: Accept who you are._

"Oh, it's you guys." Shane says as he looked up, placing his phone into his pocket. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry that none of us can survive a 700 foot fall." Michelle replied in a sarcastic manner.

"It's okay. You learned your lesson." Shane replied.

"Shut the actual hell up, Shane." Michelle replied.

"Let's get inside and try to find this Connors guy." Ned suggested.

With that, the small group of four entered the Oscorp building and immediately walked to the front desk. There, a woman was typing away on a computer before she caught sight of the four teens in front of her.

"Hi." she greeted them in a polite manner. "How can I assist you today?"

"We're looking for a guy who's name is Connors." Peter replied. "Do you know who that is?"

"Connors, huh?" the secretary replied. She began to type something on her computer before a smile was put on her face. "Ah, here is it. Dr. Curt Connors. A brilliant man who worked for Oscorp for well over 7 years."

"That must be him." Shane said with a smile. "Where can we find him? What floor is he on?"

"Ooooh, I'm sorry, sir." she apologized. "Dr. Connors hasn't shown up for work in over a month for unknown reasons. I'm afraid I can't help you there."

"Do you at least have an address?" asked Michelle. "We really need to talk to him."

"Sorry." the secretary replied. "It seems here that he deleted all of his contact info in the building's database. That's really weird considering how he was such an eager man with many ideas and ways to help improve the world. If it helps, the last thing he was working on was something that involved lizard DNA."

"Lizard DNA?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't really help us at all."

"Is there anyone else who knows where Connors is?" Ned asked.

"Hmmm, maybe the boss might know." the secretary responded.

"The boss?" Michelle asked.

"The CEO who founded this wonderful corporation: Norman Osborn." the secretary happily replied with a smile.

"Is Mr. Osborn in this building right now?" asked Michelle.

"Fortunately he is. He's in his office on the top floor right now." she says. "But he's not taking any visitors today. Maybe you would like to schedule an appointment."

"Really? An appointment?" Shane asked in an absurd manner in a whisper.

**Lets bite of her head and eat her internal organs.**

Shane gagged as Venom talked inside his head, prompting him to walk away in a disgusted manner. The secretary watched as Shane left suddenly, confused by his sudden state.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's just an idiot with schizophrenia and he constantly hears voices." Michelle replies with a shit eating grin.

The secretary stared at Michelle with wide eyes, not knowing how to properly respond. "Ooooo… kay?" she asked no one in particular.

"Come on, let's go get the dumbass." Michelle tells her two best friends.

The three walk away from the front desk, while the secretary simply stared at the three walking away with a confused expression. The three exited the building to see Shane staring at the building opposite of them, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Well that was a bust." Shane says. "Now we can't even find out where Dr. Connors is. He's the key to all this and so far the only people who know where he is, is Dr. Connors himself and Mr. Osborn."

"Well we can't just break into his office." Ned says. "You heard what the lady said. His office is on the top floor. All the way up there!" Ned pointed to the very top of the building.

"Shit." Shane whispered.

**You want up?**

Shane's eyes widened at Venom's sudden voice, knowing full well that the symbiote was planning on doing some reckless. He stared at the very top of the building, still with wide eyes, with a little bit of fear in them.

**Why didn't you just say?**

* * *

Venom climbed the Oscorp building at terrifying speeds while Spider-Man, known for his speed and agility, had trouble keeping up behind him. The symbiote penetrated the glass windows and concrete with his claws while the web slinger used his web lines to zip his way up before he eventually went with running alongside the building.

Soon enough, the two superpowered vigilantes made it to the top floor, with Venom bursting into the window while Spider-Man followed suit.

"Great. Make more noise." Spider-Man said as he landed in the building. "We're only breaking and entering here."

Shane stood up, with Venom retreating back inside his body, a painful expression on his face. "Augh." he groaned. "You're gonna get me killed someday, Venom."

**I will not allow that to happen. You are far too much of a match and a perfect host for me. Besides, I feel like we have developed quite a friendship.**

"Yeah, a friendship that relies on me eating people so you don't eat my internal organs." Shane retorted as he swiped away some glass shards.

He turned around and bent over, trying to grab his phone that fell out of his pocket during the transformation. At that moment, the door to the office opened up, revealing a man with red hair in a suit, along with some other muscular men in suits, walking into the office. The man with the red hair widened his eyes at the sight of the two unknown people in his office.

"Who the hell are you jackasses?!" the man asked in a hostile manner.

Shane's eyes widened as he was still bending over to pick up his phone, his face still hidden from the men behind him.

"Spider-Man?!" the man shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Mr. Osborn, I presume?" Spider-Man asked.

"Take him out." Mr. Osborn ordered his bodyguards.

The bodyguards all pulled out their weapons and pointed it at the two of them, causing the arachnid themed hero to put his hands up. "Woah! Woah, woah! We don't mean any trouble, sir!" Spider-Man pleaded.

"Then why are you in my office?!" Mr. Osborn shouted.

Shane turned around, a sudden movement that went horribly wrong. One of the bodyguards opened fire at Shane, prompting Venom to create a symbiote shield, protecting Shane from the incoming bullets.

"What the hell?!" Mr. Osborn asked.

"What the hell?!" Spider-Man asked as well.

"What the f-"

Shane never finished his sentence as Venom immediately took control, the symbiote wrapping around Shane's body. The bodyguards all screamed as Venom roared at them, causing them to shoot at the symbiote. The bullets merely penetrated Venom's symbiote but immediately fell to the ground, not causing any harm to the alien life form at all.

Venom roared as he bent down and bit the head off of a bodyguard, before grabbing the second bodyguard and throwing him against the wall, breaking a picture frame. The last bodyguard began unloading his entire clip of his handgun at Venom's head, hoping it would kill him.

But alas, this was proven to be false hope, as Venom simply grabbed the gun and twisted the bodyguard's wrist, breaking it completely. He lifted the bodyguard up and forcefully bent his back, snapping his spine and killing him instantly, as a loud _**SNAP!**_ could be heard in the office.

Both Mr. Osborn and Spider-Man looked away at the gruesome death as Venom dropped the third bodyguard's corpse to the ground, carelessly. The second bodyguard that was thrown against the wall grunted, reaching for his gun nearby. However, all of his actions were stopped when a black, symbiote tendril wrapped around his face; the last living bodyguard was throwing out of the building, far, far away from the Oscorp tower.

Mr. Osborn was suddenly entangled by Venom's symbiote tendril, before being brought extremely close and face to face with the symbiote itself.

**You look delectable. We'll let you live if you answer our questions, you pathetic human.**

_Jeez. Now you're really sounding like a stereotypical alien._

**Take us to your leader.**

Shane sighed in annoyance after Venom's sarcastic remark.

"Mr. Osborn." Spider-Man spoke up.

"W-What?!" Mr. Osborn shouted in fear.

"We just want to talk." Spider-Man said in a calm manner, trying to ease down the situation.

"Well tell this thing to let go of me then!" Mr. Osborn shouted.

"Venom, let him go." Spider-Man ordered.

Venom growled as he let Mr. Osborn out of his grasp, prompting him to stumble backwards, catching his breath. "We just want to ask a few questions." Spider-Man said.

"Well, I can't do anything either way." Mr. Osborn said. "You killed my bodyguards and I'm defenseless…" Mr. Osborn sighed in defeat. "What do you want to know?"

"For starters, where is Dr. Connors?" asked Spider-Man.

Mr. Osborn raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Curt?" he asked. "I haven't seen him in a month. Not after the accident that is."

"Accident?" Spider-Man asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know the details of it, but I do know that something happened down in the lab that caused Dr. Connors to leave the corporation." Mr. Osborn explained. "Why? Is he in trouble?"

"We're not sure to be honest." the web head replied. "Do you happen to know where he might live?"

Mr. Osborn sighed. "I guess I have no choice, seeing how that thing could literally bite my head off." he pointed towards Venom.

**Don't tempt me.**

"He lives in apartment down in the Hell's Kitchen district." the CEO answered. "Wayne's Apartments I think. Just ask the owner and he should know where Connors is."

"Do you know what Dr. Connors was working on by any chance." Spider-Man asked.

"Again, it seems I have no choice." Mr. Osborn said. He took in a deep breath, preparing to say what he was about to say. "Dr. Connors was working on a formula that could cure any known disease in the world… I asked him and his scientist team to create this formula in secret to help my son, Harry, who was diagnosed with an incurable disease during an accident a year ago. We were so close to the perfected formula when the accident happened that caused Dr. Connors to leave this corporation, as well as any hope for my bedridden son. It was called Globulin Green."

The two vigilantes' eyes widened at the all too familiar name. "Globulin Green?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Mr. Osborn confirmed.

"Mr. Osborn, this might come as a bit of a shock to you, but… a few nights ago, me and… _him_," he pointed to Venom, whom merely growled in response. "stopped a whole army of armed mercenaries protecting your product: Globulin Green."

"What?" Mr. Osborn asked in utter confusion.

"Just last night, we raided a warehouse that was filled with the stuff." the masked hero continued on. "Globulin Green everywhere. Turns out, someone called The Big Man is behind all this stuff and is planning on using it for whatever reason, probably to release it in the streets. He even hired a professional mercenary team led by some girl named Silver Sable."

**We never got a chance to taste her flesh.**

"And you think _I'm_ The Big Man, right?" Mr. Osborn in a skeptical manner.

"Well, that wasn't our initial thought, but-"

"Listen here." Mr. Osborn said. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I am _NOT_ this Big Man character. I did not hire some mercenary to protect my product. Why would I want someone to protect something that wasn't even close to perfection? Why would I want it out on the streets when my only good doctor quit out on me?"

**He makes a point.**

Spider-Man glared at Venom, before his attention turned back to the CEO. "Well, do you know anyone who would want to get their hands on Globulin Green?" he asked.

"Globulin Green was intended to cure my son." Mr. Osborn replied. "It wasn't made as some sort of chemical weapon. The only people who know about it are me, my team of scientists, and… Oh God."

"What?" asked Spider-Man. "Who else knows about it."

Mr. Osborn sighed a long, heavy sigh. "My business rival over at OmniTech, Roderick Kingsley." he explained. "He hacked into my system and downloaded the imperfect chemical formula for Globulin Green one night about two months ago. I know it was him because he and I used to be science partners in college and he used the same hacking software we used back in our college days. Wht. Rbt. Obj. That idiot is gonna be the death of me some day."

"Why would Kingsley want your Globulin Green formula?" asked Spider-Man.

"Because," Mr. Osborn shouted. "he knows that Oscorp is the better company! I've always been better than him! He's nothing but a man child filled with envy and jealousy! He even ripped off my new glider project that I planned to use for our wars! Calling it the OmniGlider! Can you believe that?! It's almost as pathetic as his weird obsession with goblins."

"Huh." Spider-Man said to himself. "Well, thank you Mr. Osborn. You've helped us out."

"Yeah, whatever." Mr. Osborn said in a harsh tone. "Now get out of my office so I can call the police and clean this mess up. I'm tired of seeing dead bodies all over the place. Do you know how expensive glass windows are?!"

**Don't know. Don't care. Toodles.**

With that, Venom was the first to leave as he jumped out of the building, leaving only Mr. Osborn and Spider-Man to themselves. "Again, I'm so terribly sorry, sir." Spider-Man apologized. "It won't happen again."

"Get out of my office!" Mr. Osborn shouted. "If I find either of you two here again, I'm calling the police and will make you two public menaces! NOW GET OUT!"

With that warning in his head, Spider-Man ran out of the building and jumped out of the window, shooting a web line at a nearby building. Mr. Osborn was left alone in his destroyed office, exhaling through his nose in a tired manner. He suddenly reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, going to his contact lists.

His thumb hovered over the contact "Dr. O", as if he were pondering whether or not to call. Finally, after some thought, Mr. Osborn tapped the contact and put the phone to his ear.

"Otto… We need to talk." Mr. Osborn said.

* * *

Michelle and Ned sat on top of the rooftop, waiting for their friend/boyfriend/colleague to come back from the top floor of the Oscorp Tower. Ned was busy playing on his Nintendo Switch while Michelle was sketching in her notebook, drawing some homeless man she saw from down below.

At that moment, the two were accompanied by their superpowered friends, with Venom landing on the rooftop first, creating several cracks on said rooftop. Spider-Man landed next Venom as the symbiote retreated back into his host's body, binding himself with his cells; Shane gained full control of his body once more.

"Did you find out where he is?" asked Michelle.

"Wayne's Apartments in Hell's Kitchen." Shane answered. "But that's not all we found out. Turns out that Globulin Green was made by Osborn and his team of scientists to help cure his son, Harry."

"So wait," Ned intervened. "_that's_ what Globulin Green is? A cure?"

"That's what he said." Spider-Man said.

"Then why is the Big Man after it?" asked Michelle.

"We don't know but get this. Mr. Osborn's rival, the CEO of OmniTech, Roderick Kingsley, hacked into his computer and downloaded the imperfect formula for Globulin Green." Shane explained.

"Why would he do that?"

"We don't know." Spider-Man replied. "But we at least know where to look for Connors now, and not only that but we have another suspect."

"Great!" Ned piped up. "Now we're getting somewhere! This is so awesome! This is like a mystery/drama Television show! Like Riverdale!"

"Duuuuude, I LOVE Riverdale!" Shane exclaimed in excitement. "The first season was so good!"

"And the ending got me so messed up!" Ned exclaimed in excitement as well. "I couldn't wait until the second season!"

"And when the second season came around as well, that messed me up even more than the first season!" Shane shouted, a huge smile on his face. "That ending was just as nerve racking as the Season 1 ending."

"I'm so glad Season 3 came around." Ned says. "Especially when Archie got at-"

"No spoilers!" Shane shouted, quickly shutting up Ned. "I haven't gotten that far yet in the season. I'm only on like, episode 5 I think."

"Oh, then I won't say anything then." Ned says. "I was gonna mention something that happened in episode 9."

"Yeah, I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Are you two done geeking out now?" asked Michelle.

"Shut up, Jones." Shane says in a harsh tone.

Michelle flipped him off in response. "Come on." she says. "Let's go find Connors."

With that, Michelle latched herself onto her boyfriend, all while Shane transformed into Venom, the symbiote taking control of his body once more. A black tendril emerged out of the symbiote's back and wrapped itself around Ned, before leaping away from the building; Spider-Man followed suit and began swinging away.

"Karen! Pull up a map to Wayne's Apartment in Hell's Kitchen." Spider-Man ordered his A.I.

A map hologram pulled up in front of Spider-Man's face inside his suit, giving him the directions needed to get to his destination.

* * *

The small group of four were currently in front of a red apartment building, no doubt Wayne's Apartments, ready to finally meet Dr. Connors and get more information about The Big Man. "Here it is. Wayne's Apartments." Spider-Man said.

"Should we just walk in or… Like what's the game plan here?" Shane asked.

"We just walk in, talk to Dr. Connors, and walk out. Simple as that." Michelle says.

"Yeah, but, since when is anything simple these days?" asked Shane.

"He makes a point." Ned says.

"Well we're wasting our time out here, let's get in there." Peter said as he was the first to enter the building.

"Yes, sir! I will keep my eyes peeled, General!" Shane exclaimed as he saluted.

"Why are you so lively one moment and in the next you're just… an ass?" Michelle asked, utterly confused.

"I'm a lively ass, just call me that." Shane says as he opens the door for the two.

"How about I just call you an ass. Does that work as well?" Michelle sarcastically asked as she smirked at him.

"Sorry, that name is taken by Bradely Davison." Shane retorted.

Michelle was quiet for a few moments before speaking up. "Okay, I'm gonna have to agree with you there." she says.

"Excuse me." Peter says to the lady behind the desk. "Can you tell me which apartment a Curt Connors is?"

"Floor 4. Room G." the lady says without even looking from her magazine.

"Sweet. Thank you." Peter says.

The four began walking towards the elevator, passing by a man walking down them in the process. "This place is spooky." Ned says as they enter the elevator. "It's like we're the Mystery Gang from Scooby Doo!"

"It's nothing like that." Shane says; the elevator doors close afterwards.

"Sure it is!" Ned exclaims in excitement. "I'm Shaggy. Peter is Fred. Michelle is Daphne-"

"And I'm Velma?!" Shane asks. "I'm not even a girl!"

"No, we'll name you something else. You can still be a boy." Ned says. "For now on, your new name is Wayne Mertz!"

"Yeah." Michelle said. "Come on _Wayne Mertz_. We need to solve the mystery."

"It's Shane Mertz! I mean Wayne… Hertz! I mean- Damnit! Who am I?!" Shane shouted.

"Wait a minute. Why am I Daphne?" Michelle asks. "I'm more comfortable being Velma since she's the smart one."

"Can I be Scooby?" asked Peter. "I feel like I'm more of a Scooby person."

"Scooby is cowardly… and he's a dog." Ned says.

"I change my mind. I want to be Scrappy Doo." Shane says.

"We don't talk about him!" Ned shouts.

At that moment, the elevator dinged as the doors opened, finally letting them off on the 4th floor. "I didn't think elevators could be stupid, but I got proved otherwise." Michelle says.

"That's impossible." Shane replies. "A contraption made to make destinations arrive faster by traveling many floors of a building within seconds does not own the proper attributes to be mentally impaired… dumbass."

"Shut up, Shane." Michelle says.

The four walked down the hallway, passing an overweight man with a bald spot, a tank top, blue pants and sandals along the way. "Why did that guy looked strangely similar like my Uncle Earl?" asked Shane out loud.

"If his name is Earl, then that pretty much explains it." Michelle replies.

"Fair point."

"Here we are." Ned declared. "Room G. Dr. Connors should be inside."

"And if he's not?" asked Peter.

"Then we wait for him. Simple as that." Ned replied.

"I am not gonna wait in this hallway for what could be a vast amount of hours just for some guy in a lab coat to come by his apartment only to see four teens waiting for him." Shane said in one breath. "If you ask me, that's kind of suspicious… and somewhat wrong in some universe."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with Shane here." Michelle said. "I don't want to waste the rest of my Saturday waiting for some guy."

"Jones is actually agreeing with me?" Shane asked dramatically. "Holy shit. This must be the DC universe."

"Wonder Woman is actually a pretty powerful superheroine." Peter says randomly.

"Yeah, I like Wonder Woman as well." Shane agrees. "I like her personality. I mean, she has _really big_ personalities." Shane chuckled.

"Okay. You just ruined Wonder Woman for me, man." Ned says.

"What are you guys doing in front of my apartment door?" asked a voice.

The four teens turned to see that the front door of the apartment they were standing in front of was suddenly opened, revealing a man who hid most of his body from the door. The teens stared at the man with surprised expressions as silence filled the area.

"How the hell did we not see nor hear him open the door?" asked Shane.

"Are you Dr. Connors?" Michelle asked.

The man shifted behind the door. "Once." he says in a grim tone. "That term has been dead for quite a while now."

The group of four was in silence yet again. "Riiight. Can we talk to you?" Shane rudely asked.

"Shane!" Michelle scolded.

"What is it that you need to talk about?" Connors asked.

"For starters, do you know anything about Globulin Green?" Shane asked.

Connors' eyes widened at the sound of that chemical name, clearly of importance to the once magnificent doctor. "Where did you hear that from?" he asked.

"It's all over the news." Shane says. "Several crates of Globulin Green were found at the docks a couple of nights ago. Not to mention that you used to work for Oscorp and that it's CEO, Norman Osborn, said that you were part of a team that secretly designed the chemical."

Connors remained silent for a brief moment, hesitant to even reply. "How much do you know?" he asked above a whisper.

"We know about Norman's son Harry. We know that Globulin Green was made as a cure, not a weapon. Which brings me to my next question. I know that you have connections to this so called 'Big Man', so answer this: Who is he?"

Yet again, Connors remained silent, before opening the door all the way. "Come in." he says. "We discuss this in private."

The four teens entered the dark apartment that was Connors' domain. As the former doctor closed the door, the four sat on the couch, as Connors approached them, taking a seat in his recliner.

"The Big Man… is a person you don't want to be involved with." Connors said.

"Why?" Peter asked. "How bad is he?"

"It's not that he's bad…" Connors whispered, still avoiding eye contact. "it's that he's insidiously brilliant." He took in a deep sigh as he rubbed his messy hair. "Back when I used to work for Oscorp, the Big Man contacted me after I went through a divorce with my wife. Took my son and everything. The only thing I had left was my job, my career… and he found that out. He threatened me that if I don't do what he says, then he'll have me fired and ruin my entire life just like that. My future was held in the palm of his hands. He heard about the Globulin Green and didn't care what it was originally used for. He just wanted it so he could alter it into a chemical weapon. A weapon that he could transport under the radar in plain sight."

"Why does he want the Green so bad?" asked Ned.

"No idea." Connors replied. "Though I am scared of what his intentions are. All I know is that it's something evil. Something pure evil. He had me make hundreds of the Green. Hundreds that Mr. Osborn knew nothing about. Every night, after work, I would head down to the lab and take how many of the chemicals I created that day and transport them to a location. It's always a random location. The Big Man didn't want me to know where his headquarters was. Never the same location twice."

"So what happened?" Michelle asked.

Connors finally looked up, giving the four teens well deserved eye contact. Without saying a word, he grabbed his right arm and silently detached it, revealing it to be a prosthetic. The teens widened their eyes in shock as the middle aged doctor laid his prosthetic arm on the coffee table in front of them.

"A little over a month ago, I was working in the lab, finalizing the actual Globulin Green cure that was intended for the young Osborn." Connors started explaining. "The rest of the Green that I made for the Big Man were simply unfinished replicas of the actual cure. Replicas that were chemically unstable. I was working that night when… when… all hell broke loose." His eyes widened as several flashbacks flashed through his head. "A flying, electrical man charged in and… killed my colleagues. He destroyed my arm… I could still hear his laugh. That monstrous, horrific… demonic laugh."

Michelle scowled at the mention of their former classmate. Shane however grew a more saddened expression. "Max." he whispered to himself in a crestfallen tone.

"He not only destroyed my arm, but he destroyed the actual cure." Connors continued. "The real Globulin Green. That same night, I was visited by a group of men that worked for the Big Man in the emergency room. They told me that my usefulness was up, and that I was free to do whatever I want. I was free from the Big Man's grasp… But I couldn't return to work. Not after what happened to my arm. Even if I could get over my arm, I still couldn't return. I still held ties with the Big Man and he still had ties to me. He could easily mention my name and the whole company would be all over me. It was best that I would just quit right then and there… Heh… Ironic, really. I worked for the Big Man to keep my job and in the end _I_ was the one who decided my own fate."

"So you have no idea why the Big Man wanted the Globulin Green?" Michelle asked.

"Only a little bit." Connors replied. "He said he was gonna change New York forever with it, and that a new hero would rise in to save everyone… That's as much as he told us anyway."

"I'm assuming this 'us' is his own personal army? The Privateers?" Shane asked.

"Yes. Those ruthless mercenaries." Connors confirmed. "Whatever the Big Man has in store for the Globulin Green is anything but good… He must be stopped."

"Do you know where his headquarters is?" Peter asked.

"No." Connors replied. "The only place I worked at was at a facility in Harlem. That's where me and some other Oscorp scientists used to work for the unfinished Globulin Green formula."

"Do you have the address?" asked Michelle.

Without saying a word, the former doctor grabbed a pen and a notepad and began writing down the address of the aforementioned facility. He handed it to Michelle who gladly took it and placed it in her pocket.

"That's all I know." Connors said,

The group remained silent, taking this new information to their heads before Michelle finally stood up. "Thank you for your time, Dr. Connors." Michelle said. "We best be taking our leave now."

With that, she and the boys walked over to the entrance to the apartment, leaving the poor man to himself. "Sorry about the arm, dude." Ned says.

"Don't worry about it." Connors replied in a dead tone. "You kids be safe now."

And just like that, the door closed, leaving the once doctor alone to himself. After a few moments of silence, Connors stood up from his recliner and walked over to his desk. He pulled out his drawer and grabbed a syringe filled with dark green liquid inside. He began to stare at the syringe in front of him, a mesmerized look on his face as he seemed to be entranced by the liquid inside.

"Just a few more months of experimentation… then it'll be perfection." Connors said to himself as he released some of the liquid, drops of it spilling on his carpet.

* * *

The group of four walked out of the apartment building, now having a new lead as well as new information.

At least now we have a new lead." Shane says. "We're finally getting somewhere. This is so exciting!"

"I hate the fact that I'm saying this but… yeah… it _is_ exciting." Michelle says.

"Well we should head to the facility now and see if we can find anything." Peter suggested.

At that moment, Ned's stomach rumbled, indicating his hunger. "Ah, can we get something to eat first?" Ned asked. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, I second that." Shane says, raising his hand in the air. "If Venom doesn't eat, then he'll eat my liver."

**Your kidney looks tastier in my opinion.**

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Shane says in a grotesque manner.

Michelle sighed heavily. "Fine." she says exasperatedly. "We'll get something to eat. I'm getting hungry as well. But after that, we head over to the facility, got it."

"Roger that, bosslady." Shane says, saluting her.

Michelle lidded her eyes. "Please don't call me that." she says in an annoyed tone.

* * *

**(duck fisney 4 no mo spadermaann :c)**


	7. UPDATE: Not dead! I promise! i think

**-*UPDATE!*-**

I'm not dead!... K bye.

Nah, I'm just kidding XD.

HEY GAIS! HELLHOUND HERE! I'M GONNA MAKE THIS QUICK BECUZ MY MOM WANTS ME TO BUY MILK FROM THE STOER! SO BASICALLY, I'VE BEEN FOCUSING MY WORK ON A DIFFERENT STORY: _Infection of the Dead: The Other Side of Life_ AND THAT ONE HAS A DEADLINE BECUZ I NEED TO DO PUBLSIH THE ENTIRE STORY BEFORE A CERTAIN CHAPTER OF A DIFFERNT STORY WITH A SIMILIAR NAME MADE BY BECUZ MY STORY CONNECTS W/ HIS STORY! sO YEAH, THAT'S WHY I HVAN'ET BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE THIS STORY AND I'M SO SORRY THAT I AHVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT BUT I PROMISE ONCE I'M DONE WITH THE OTHER STORY, I'LL BEGAIN WROKING ON THSI ONE! I PROMISE!

ANYWAY, THAT'S ALL I HAF TO SAY! I GOTTA-

Hey! Get the milk!

MOM SHUT UP!

*frantically runs away*


End file.
